By Fate and Energon Bound
by Nevra Black
Summary: When mysterious blips begin to appear on the moniters, it is believed a neutral is on planet Earth. Who it is is unknown. But when strange things begin to occur, ranging from bizarre dreams to phantom watchers and a powerful, unknown warrior, the Autobots must confront long lost ghosts and a frightning possibility. Alternate TF: Prime verse with OC's.
1. Chapter 1- When Species Collide

**Welcome everyone. My name's Nevra, as you can see, and this is my first Transformers fanfiction I'd ever written. The intro is short, but its a set up for the story. Please, read and enjoy, and I promise it gets longer.**

* * *

In the universe, there are infinite stars, and infinite planets, with infinite biomes, and therefore infinite chances for life to evolve. That's a lot of infinity.

So what are the chances that two planets will develope life, and that that life will cross paths sometime in their respective history, despite light-years and huge gaps in technology?

Next to impossible, right?

And yet such a thing happened, on a tiny blue planet in an insignificant system within a backwater galaxy called the Milky Way. A planet called Earth.

The life there is organic, the ruling race bipedal mammals who possess rather primitive technology. Still a young species, unprepared for the war that found them. A war far greater than any they had ever fought. A war of metal titans.

The Cybertronians.

Two factions of these titanic robotic organisms had fought this battle for longer than there had been life on this planet, with heavy losses. Including their home world of Cybertron. One faction was the Decepticons, once an idealist group led by gladiator Megatronus. However, this mech had darkness in his spark, and soon the Decepticons stood for tyranny and the enslavement of sentient life, conquering and killing under the newly renamed Megatron. The other faction arose to protect Cybertron and all innocents, like neutral Cybertronians, from Megatron's insatiable hunger; these were the Autobots. Led by the last Prime, Optimus, the Autobots stood strong until treachery scattered them to the winds, leaving little resistance to the Decepticons. And little protection for the dying world.

Optimus Prime escaped to a tiny organic planet with a small force of Autobots: A former wrecker, Bulkhead; his chief medic and friend, Ratchet; a scout named Bumblebee; and later he was joined by two warriors, Cliffjumper and Arcee.

Team Prime hid on this planet, until the Decepticons came after rich veins of the precious energy source, Energon, which this Earth seemed to have in abundance. The Decepticons showed no remorse in harming the native species, humans, which brought them into conflict again with the Autobots, who desired no more to become involved with their war.

As they fought, other optics watched, studying these newcomers, who were so certain they were the only of their kind for lightyears. All they needed to do was look to the sky to dispel that illusion...

* * *

**And now it begins...**


	2. Chapter 2-Blips

**Welcome back! I have to apologize if the chapters of this story are short. I just hope you enjoy and constructive critisims are welcome.**

* * *

A blue motorcycle drives on a lonely stretch of highway in the middle of the desert, smooth lined and sleek as a predatory cat. On its seat was a slim teen boy, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans. Under the helmet he wore was a serious young face, blue eyed and topped with unruly raven hair. This was Jackson Darby, ordinary American small-town teenager. Mostly.

"Sure is quiet." He said seemingly to no one.

Then the motorcycle replied in a feminine voice "Don't get too comfortable, Jack. You never know when trouble will strike."

"Well, let's hope it's just Miko playing her guitar too loudly around Ratchet again." Said Jack, causing Arcee to chuckle.

"Yes, because that ended so well last time." Remarked the femme. "That girl just barely escaped getting attacked by a furious medic."

It was Jack's turn to smile.

They turned off the highway, heading into the reddish desert and towards a single butte. Arcee sped up, heading into what seemed a collision course with the rocky sides of the mountain. Suddenly, doors opened, revealing a metal lined corridor. In zipped the motorcycle, doors shutting as swiftly they opened, swallowing both femme and boy inside.

They entered a large cavern, with catwalks and machinery all around. A huge screen was on one wall, like a computer. A red and white Cybertronian mech stood in front of it, reading the data streaming across it with narrowed optics. Up and slightly to his left was a little area with human sized furniture and a tv. There sat two humans, a boy of about twelve with spiky brown hair and huge glasses, and a fifteen year old Japanese girl with pink streaked hair, colourful clothes and mischievous eyes. Behind them, looking into the human area with excited expressions were two more mechs, a yellow and black youngling and a green, heavy looking bruiser.

Arcee came to a stop and Jack hopped off. Arcee waited a second for him to move, then transformed into a slender, feminine looking robot, blue with pink around her face, almost like the sides of a helmet.

The white and red one turned from his computer. "Arcee, you're late." He said, sounding irritated.

"Sorry Ratchet." Said the femme. "Jack's mother had him doing some extra chores today."

Ratchet snorted. "Well, I have something to show you. I discovered some anomalies on the scanners."

As Arcee went to look, Jack went up to the human area.

" Hey guys."

The girl looked up, grinning maniacally. "Hi Jack!" She practically yelled, excited energy radiating off her in waves. That was Miko.

The small boy looked up, greeting his friend in a calmer but no less warm manner. That was Raf.

A series of excited beeping and churring made Jack look at the two Autobots who were there. The yellow one was gesturing wildly towards the tv, beeping to the green one.

"Miko, what are you guys watching? And why's Bumblebee so interested?" Jack peered at the screen. And groaned.

"Bulkhead, you got Bumblebee hooked on monster trucks?"

"Um. Was that bad?" The ex-wrecker asked.

Jack sighed. "No." He flopped onto the couch and promptly flopped on the couch. He looked with desperation at the screen, then around the base.

"Where's Optimus?" He asked suddenly.

"Boss bot's resting." Said Bulkhead. "He still feels under the weather after the whole amnesia incident."

Jack nodded, feeling rather tired himself after that particular adventure.

"Hope he rests alright." Jack said as something screeched on the television. He scowled and grabbed a book from his stash.

Monster trucks. Ugh.

* * *

Arcee looked the screen, a look of utter bewilderment on her face. "Mystery signatures." She said.

"Indeed, " Ratchet reached over and pressed a button. "They appear randomly, are neither Autobot or Decepticon, and don't linger long. It's not a blip. I checked."

"Could it be that seeker in Starscream's trine? The teleporter?"

"Skywarp is still in stasis lock on Colthis."

"A neutral, then." Arcee said confidently.

"Perhaps." Ratchet conceded.

Arcee turned to him. "Have you told Optimus yet?"

"Our Prime has been resting most of today on doctors orders." Ratchet said, almost smugly.

"Is he okay?" Asked Arcee in a concerned tone.

"He'll be fine" Said Ratchet. "Optimus has survived worse."

"There are worse things than losing your memory?" Arcee asked incredulously.

"Yes." The way Ratchet said it meant that particular subject was finished.

Optimus Prime walked through Cybertron. It was as gloomy as he remembered, but empty. There were no fighting mechs and femmes. Only rusted metal. Ruined homes. Broken signs of lost lives.

The last Prime looked up, and saw Cybertron's two moons in the sky, all that was familiar in this barren landscape.

As he stood deep in thought, a faint sound tickled his audios. The Prime turned, curious as to what haunted this barren landscape. He took out out his blaster and approached a dwelling. When he saw it was empty, he paused again to listen. The sound came from a little farther away. He walked toward it, ready for any attack. He came upon a clear area.

A little, white, doorwinged figure knelt on the ground, head bowed. Optimus saw no insignia on her.

It suddenly looked up, fearfully. A little femme, no more than a sparkling.

Optimus lowered his blaster. "I am Optimus Prime, leader if the Autobots. I mean you no harm."

"I know who you are." Said a fluting voice. "Orion Pax. Librarian. Optimus Prime. Leader. And a protector of the innocent." Her voice suddenly changed. Became older. She was now a full grown femme, the age of Arcee. Graceful, poised. Her armour was a pearl grey, with lavender and mint highlights. Her doorwings had the addition of teal, and were held high. On her brow was a silver coronet with a single blue crystal, and on her helm were four pointed helm fins, two on each side. Her eyes though, were what caught Optimus's attention, two gold rings over a pale blue field.

"Wake up, Optimus. It's time for fate to take a turn."

And with that, Optimus onlined on his berth, intakes whirring. He'd recognized her.

She was still alive.

* * *

**So there's my first real chapter. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3- Fate begins to choose

**Posting two chapters tonight. Hope you guys are like it. **

Commander Starscream of the Decepticons armada stared in disgust at his leader, Lord Megatron, and the Decepticon TIC Soundwave. He had no idea what they were discussing, but he knew when the two mechs plotted, it didn't bode well for him.

Starscream turned to leave the deck, maybe rest before the tyrant and spymaster released their next hell upon the seeker, when that dreaded voice spoke.

"Ah. Starscream. How timely."

The silver seeker turned, wings twitching apprehensively. "Y-yes, Lord Megatron?"

The towering gunmetal grey mech gestured for Starscream to come closer. Starscream approached cautiously, crimson optics flicking over to Soundwave. The slender purple mech's visored face betrayed nothing, making the traitorous seeker all the more nervous.

Megatron smiled at Starscream, causing a shudder to go down the seekers spinal struts. "Starscream, my _loyal_ Second in command. I have a mission for you." He turned to the holo screen on the _Nemesis' _deck. "Soundwave has discovered an Energon deposit in the human state of California, part of the so called United States. Take a squad and retrieve it before the Autobots can."

Starscream nodded, wondering what Megatron was hiding. He could've just commed. the mission and coordinates to Starscream. The fact that Megatron was telling him this personally was not good. The gladiator of Kaon wanted the personal pleasure of sending Starscream into trouble and possible danger. Would probably even have Soundwave deploy Laserbeak so he could record anything and everything. The deployer wasn't on Soundwave's chest, probably already waiting for the show to begin.

Instead of showing the spark eating terror he felt, Starscream put on a neutral face. "Of course, Lord Megatron. Soundwave, send me the precise coordinates and order Squad 98-B up to the ground bridge."

As the seeker bowed, he saw the slight smirk on Megatron's lips.

What was he headed into?

Azure blue swirled around the silver seekers alt-mode, powerful engines screaming into the nonexistent wind.

He already saw the end of the Tunnel, blue sky and the green of trees. As he hit reality again, there was the whirl of parts, metal sliding over metal and suddenly Starscream hit the ground, a titan as tall as trees. Just not these ones.

He paused, ignoring the Vehicons transforming behind him. The trees were giants, as big as structures that had dominated the landscape of his homeworld of Cybertron. Ancient and stately, untouched by time. Starscream felt in awe for the first time in centuries. True awe. Not terror, as with Megatron. Not pride, like he felt when promoted to second in command. It was more the kind of awe he'd felt as a young scientist, exploring strange new worlds with his mentor Skyfire.

Suddenly, a Vehicon broke his reverie. "Commander Starscream, we have four hostile signatures approaching. Three from the east, one from above."

"Above?" Snapped Starscream, "Ridiculous. No Autobots can fly!"

"It doesn't match any Autobot signals in the database, sir." The Vehicon reported.

The seeker's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Prepare for battle. Two of you, with me. We need to find that Energon."

* * *

Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus drove cautiously through the redwoods, wary of the Decepticon's favourite ambush techniques.

:I don't like this.: Said Arcee over the comm. :Ratchet says there's a recurring mystery signature here.:

:Maybe it's a neutral.: Said Bulkhead. :Most of them are pacifists, right?:

:Some aren't.: Arcee pointed out. :Bounty hunters like Lockdown kill for either side.:

Bulkhead went quiet for a second, then said, :What do you think, Optimus?:

The Prime didn't answer at first. Finally he said, :I am uncertain as to what Ratchet's mystery signatures are. However, since they appear in out of the way places, and approach neither side, I assume they wish to stay hidden.:

The blue and red semi came to a halt. There was a whirr and a clang, and suddenly the Autobot leader towered over his companions. Bulkhead and Arcee also transformed, looking first around, then at their Prime. The tall red and blue mech transformed his hand to a blaster, and he gestured for silence.

Bulkhead and Arcee onlined their weapons, and crept along with their Prime. The tall redwoods were stately witnesses to the suspense, as Autobots crept closer to the waiting Vehicons. They saw all hell break loose as the alien machines clashed, feeling nothing when stray blasters hit their thick bark. And when purple parts littered the ground in pools of brilliant energon , they didn't even sway, looking instead at the blue femme as she picked up familiar tracks and called to her allies.

And then the clearing was quiet again.

From between the trees, a pearl grey femme appeared, eyes taking in the carnage. A thin smile crossed her face as she passed the lifeless bodies, suddenly stopping sometimes to stare at the visored faces, touch them comfortingly. Then she stood straight and spoke aloud, coronet flashing in the forest light. "Your deaths are not in vain. Join the Well of Allsparks with the knowledge that this war will soon end, and no more innocent Energon will shed for petty tyrants."

There was a moment, and then a heaviness lifted from the air. The Praxian femme smiled gently as she saw what no one else did, heard what they couldn't.

Then she turned and walked towards the Autobots and Starscream, knowing what fates were reaching a crossroads, and wanting to see to the choices were correctly made.

* * *

**What do you think? Yay? Nay? Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- The Red Mech

**Final chapter of the night. Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. Here is an extra chapter as thanks.**

* * *

Starscream knew it wouldn't be long before the Autobots found him. He'd heard the blaster fire cease, and knew it hadn't been his Vehicons who had won. It never was in this Primus forsaken war.

He turned to the two digging Vehicons, panicked. "Hurry up!" He shrieked desperately.

"What's the hurry, Commander Starscream?"

The seeker froze. That had not been a Vehicons voice. It was deeper, more threatening. With a Kaonian accent.

Starscream and the Vehicons paused, and Starscream hissed over the comm. :Soundwave! Ground bridge!:

As he said this, there was a metallic thud as a mech transformed and hit the ground.

Starscream yelped, for when the mech appeared he looked enough like Megatron at first glance that the seeker feared that it was indeed his leader come to kill him. That that was why he'd been sent here, so Megatron could finally kill him.

But this mech was worlds different at second glance. His armour was spiny, looking almost like he was covered in horns and thorns, with clawed hands and two toed feet. The points on his shoulders were bigger than Megatron's, black in colour. On his helm were two black horns that swept back and up over his head. And he had wings, indicating a seeker. But he was too big! And he was red. Red as organic blood, with black pieces of armour here and there, and maroon highlights. True red seekers were rare. Lastly were his optics, decepticon red with orange optical wiring in a grey face, a paler grey than his barely seen slate protoform. The mech grinned at the 'Cons, showing predatory fangs.

"So you're the infamous Starscream. I thought you'd be taller."

Starscream stared in shock, then burst out "Who the frag are you!" He demanded. Crudely, perhaps. Oh well.

The red mech's grin widened. "You're kidding? Seeing as you damned cons stole my sister!" His eyes narrowed dangerously, grin more like a grimace. "Where is she, you son of a glitch!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Starscream stared at the mech in horror as two swords appeared in his hands, drawn out of a subspace. Wicked, jagged edged swords.

:Soundwave!: Shrieked the seeker into his comm., terrified.

The Vehicons were uncertain whether to attack this frightening mech or just leave Starscream to fight alone. The latter was looking pretty good, and chances of Starscream surviving to report their cowardice were slim.

"Where is Dreamseek!" Thundered the red mech, looking right at the paralyzed Starscream.

That's when the Autobots arrived.

* * *

Arcee took one look at the fight and inwardly grinned. The coward who had offlined her partner, Cliffjumper, and countless other Cybertronians looked as though he would finally get his dues.

She quickly shook of those feelings, knowing none of her comrades past and present would be proud of such thoughts.

The mech looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "Stay out of this, Autobots!" He growled. "The seeker's mine!"

The Vehicons looked at each other and promptly fled. A Kaonian and three Autobots? Nope.

Starscream stared after them for about two seconds, then looked at his foes. Without further thought, he transformed and sped off, abandoned by his back up and Soundwave. Abandoned by the Decepticons.

As centuries of rage built up in the seeker, the red warrior snarled and prepared to transform, only to be stopped by the whirring of prepped blasters. He slowly turned towards the Autobots, still tense and ready to attack.

"I'm going after him." Said the mech.

"Not until you tell us who you are." Stated Arcee, optics narrowed.

The mech's smirk returned. "No one you'd recognize, babe." Suddenly he jumped up and transformed into a Cybertronian Nova Rider, speeding after the seeker before Optimus or the others could fire.

"Who was that?" Bulkhead asked his Prime. "Was he ever in the pits?"

Optimus didn't answer. Instead he said "Ratchet, we have secured the Energon."

:Bridging to your coordinates now.: Said the medic. :Thank Primus. These humans are ridiculous.:

* * *

Gold and blue optics watched sadly as the red mech flew away, knowing fate needed to hurt him just a little more and hating the fact she couldn't help him.

Someone else needed her help this night.

She closed her optics, imagining a still pool. She smiled, remembering a similar pool, and beloved friends. A happy place. She stepped into it, imagining where she desired to be. As the world blurred, she whispered softly in the praxian dialect.

"I'm sorry, brother."

* * *

**And enter the Warrior. Who could he be? What do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave a comment, and a thank you again to everyone who has already. It's very confidence boosting, and helps me write. **


	5. Chapter 5- Surpise Visitors

**Happy Monday! When we last left our heroes, Starscream was being the brave air commander we all know and love(?), and an angry Warrior class mech has appeared. Is he the mystery blip? Hmm? Let's see...**

* * *

Starscream was terrified.

The jet could see the psychotic red mech in his mind, hear the deranged question.

_"Where is Dreamseek!"_

Dreamseek. A dead femme. An Autobot. Captured for the fact her parents were the Autobot tactician Prowl and the spymaster Jazz. Who disappeared, never seen again. Maybe she wasn't so dead.

As he soared over a forest, he heard another Cybertronian engine. The red mech.

In a desperate bid for survival, the seeker dove down to the forest, air hissing around him. He felt a sharp pain in his wing. A warning flashed on his HUD: **Wing damage. Left engine; failure imminent. Shut down; in progress.**

Then the silver seeker crashed and the world went black with a final message.

**System shutdown; complete. Sleep well.**

* * *

Starscream's optics onlined slightly, static plagued...

...dark shadows played with harsh white light...

...a face...

...a femme...

...crackling audio feed...

..."-you alr-scream. Star-right?"...

...then blackness...

* * *

Jack walked along the street leading up to his house, humming quietly. Arcee was busy on a mission, so Jack had caught a ride with Bumblebee, who'd dropped him off at the corner mailbox. Jack leafed through the mail, frowning at the bills. He didn't see the cat until he tripped over it.

There was a yowl, Jack hit the ground, the cat hissed violently. It was a scrawny thing, black as night with yellow eyes. And it was huge for a house cat. Jack supposed it was one of those half bobcat creatures.

He looked at it. It looked at him.

"Hey fella." Jack said quietly.

The cat cocked its head, gaze unceasing.

"Sorry I stepped on you." He said to it. He loved animals, though he hadn't had a pet since he was eight. It pained him to see such a magnificent cat so painfully thin. But his mom was not going to put up with a cat. She'd dealt with psycho spiderbots, found out his 'science fiction club' was a bunch of alien robots in a very real war. She probably couldn't take any more Jack antics, even one as small as bringing a cat home.

He got up, thinking the cat'd just run off.

It didn't.

He walked towards his house, only for it to follow, yellow eyes unblinking.

When Jack opened the door, the cat burst in, bounded across the floor and into the living room.

"Oh no." Jack said out loud. Mom was going to kill him!

He ran to the living room, and saw the cat contentedly curled up on the couch, eyes half lidded and tail lashing.

"Oh no." Jack repeated. "No, no, no, no. Bad cat! You can't do this right now!"

The cats expression said it could. It mewed pathetically, pleading for food. But Jack stood strong.

For forty seconds.

The next thing he knew, the cat was eating tuna out of one of Ms. Darby's china bowls, purring happily. Jack sat on the counter and stared at this animal, amazed at how quickly it had chosen him. Most cats would have bolted after practically being squashed by a clumsy human. Yet here it was, in his home. And his mom was gonna have a fit.

Little did he know that this cat was just getting started.

* * *

Optimus sat in his quarters, weariness setting into his protoform like dust. He sighed. His memories were still so fragmented sometimes. A pool, clear and calm. Feminine laughter, high and tinkling, followed by deeper baritone chuckles.

A voice saying "I love you."

And yet of all these important memories, he saw only one with recurrent clarity. A small face, pale and full of a childish seriousness. Dreamseek.

He saw her other times. With two black and white mechs, who adored her. Following a graceful pink femme who caused an ache in Optimus' spark. An empty, lonely ache.

And finally he saw the pearl grey femmeling being dragged away by purple hands, screaming for her creators and the pink femme and himself. And the pink femme grabbed her, tried to run.

And fell. Energon covered the little one. Optimus heard his voice, screaming the pink femme's name. Elita. Elita. But she was gone.

And soon, so was Dreamseek.

He had seen her taken by the slender purple mech, Soundwave. And though ransom demands were made, Dreamseek disappeared. Another clear memory. A dark one, that hurt the Prime deeply. He wished that he could remember more!

The alarm on his door bleeped, and over the intercom he heard the voice of Ratchet.

:Optimus. We have a situation.:

Optimus walked over and opened the door, joints creaking in protest. The medic did not look happy, his scowl deeper than usual and posture tense.

"Yes, Ratchet?"

The medic looked at his Prime appraisingly, unhappy that there were still unrepaired dings and cuts in Optimus' armour. His scowl deepened again.

"We have a visitor." He stated.

"A visitor?" Optimus parroted dully.

"He's in Nevada, pinging our frequency. He identifies as 'Diablo', and says he's neutral. And he wants help with something. He's circled past Jasper a few times tonight."

Optimus nodded. "Get the team. We'll see what he wants."

"Optimus, I don't like this. He could be dangerous."

"So could we, Ratchet." Came the calm reply. "And we are."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Team Prime rolled out into the azure bridge, and out into the Nevada desert.

**"Where's this visitor?" **Beeped Bumblebee. **"I don't see any one."**

"He's a flyer." Said Arcee. "Look to the sky."

"Careless bunch, aren't you?" Said a familiar voice. The whole team whirled, except for Optimus. _He _majestically turned.

The red mech sat in the shadow of a nearby butte, optics half closed. "It's a miracle you've lived this long, the lot of you. Could've killed you six times in the two minutes you've been here."

Optimus motioned for weapons to lower. "You are Diablo?"

"Yes. And you are the one called Prime, and this is your band of merry mechs. Oh, and a femme."

"Your message said you needed help." Optimus went on, ignoring Arcee's glaring.

"Yes, I do." Said the Kaonian. "I have reason to believe my sister has been captured by Decepticons. She has, powers, they might wish to exploit and may have discovered during a previous captivity. Powers that don't bode well for neutrals or Autobots."

"If she's so dangerous, why wasn't she used the first time?" Asked Arcee. "Or offlined?"

"Because I got her out, pretty femme." Here Diablo's humour faded. "I thought she'd be safe."

"How do you expect us to help you?" Asked Optimus.

"Help me get a 'Con." Diablo said, quiet now. "Any 'Con. If I can find out where she is, I can save her before its too late."

The Autobots stood there, looking at the Kaonian mech quietly. Suddenly Optimus said. "Ratchet, prepare a ground bridge. And be prepared for company."

:I'll put on tea and dust the mantle: Groused the ambulance.

Diablo grinned, standing up slowly. He walked closer to the Autobots, but not enough to be invasive. As the azure portal opened, Optimus paused to wait for the Kaonian. "What is the name of your sister?" The Prime asked.

Diablo fixed his gaze into the portal, the blue reflecting on his armour like alien fire. In a calm voice he said; "Her name? Dreamseek. Her name is Dreamseek."

* * *

**So, what do you think? What's going to happen to Screamer? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please.**


	6. Chapter 6-The Pearl Femme

**When we last left our heroes, Starcream was injured while escaping the Red Kaonian, Diablo. As he fell into stasis, he saw something rather odd. Now let's return to the mech with the fabulous heels.**

* * *

The static wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the first few Times he'd woken up. Little messages popped up on his HUD, in that really annoying cheery text.

**Good morning: Energon levels at; 52%. Refuelling: highly recommended. **

Starscream dismissed it and looked at two more alerts.

**Emergency Manual Transformation codes: inputted. Emergency Manual Transformation codes: Accepted. **Now who had done that? Knock Out? Was he on the _Nemesis_, in the med bay?

Wait. The femme. He remembered a femme. And unless Arcee or Airachnid were feeling charitable, which he doubted, he had no idea who it could've been.

Finally he came to what he needed.

**Self repair protocols: 20%**

**Position: unknown. Retrying...**

**Spark pulse: Stabilized.**

**Audios: repaired. Turn on: Yes/No.**

_Yes_

**Optics: repaired. Turn on: Yes/No.**

_Yes._

**Optics calibrating.**

**Optics:calibrated. **

There was static at first, but that quickly changed. He could see colour now, and that was a relief. Seekers rely heavily on colour for identification of others while flying. Starscream looked around cautiously.

There were trees, small compared to the ancient redwoods. The light was almost non existent, and cold blue. It was night then. He must have wrecked his chronometer in the crash, because he couldn't tell the exact time.

He seemed to be alone. Looking at his body, Starscream flinched reflexively. It was nasty, really. It felt like he'd blown a wing, and a lot of his armour on his right side had been forcefully ripped off, the rips in his protoform field patched. Looking to the side, he saw the armour he'd lost in a neat pile, and next to it a heap of energon covered tree branches. The only reason he wasn't writhing in pain was probably because his mysterious helper had made the risky choice of turning of the receptors on his entire right side.

Starscream realised that he wouldn't be able to stand up, either. Slag.

He lay there for a moment, when the sound of footsteps alerted him to the arrival of another Cybertronian. Starscream opted to fake being in stasis still, just in case. He darkened his optics and closed them enough to appear as though he wasn't active, and waited.

The footsteps came into the little area, pausing by and rummaging through the heap of armour. There was a sigh, and then the steps came over to the still mech.

A grey femme's face appeared in the seekers vision, her mouth pursed in frustration, blue eyes narrowed.

"Really, Starscream." She said in an exasperated tone. "You couldn't have just landed calmly, could you? You had to rip off half your armour, didn't you."

The seeker almost smiled in amusement. She continued muttering as she knelt down and began to check on the repairs. Occasionally, she'd tsk and pull out a leaf or stick, then toss it disdainfully over to the already impressive pile. Finally she stood up, flicked some energon off her fingers and scowled at Starscream, crossing her arms, and the now noticed doorwings held high. "Well, Starscream? You can stop pretending to be in stasis now." She said, amusement in her tone.

Starscream didn't move, thinking she was bluffing. The femme chuckled. "Oh well." She said. "I suppose the great air commander need not eat yet. And I have fresh Energon too." She smirked a little. "Your choice, Starscream."

Tanks rumbling, Starscream cursed inwardly. He was hungry, alerts popping every few minutes on his HUD. He had to choose. He made the decision.

The seeker online his optics slowly, expression unhappy. "How did you know?" He asked petulantly, optics narrowed.

The femme chuckled and reached into her subspace, pulling out a cube of energon. "Drink slowly, seeker. Don't shock your systems."

She helped him hold the cube in his left hand, then attempted to get him into a sitting position. "I can do it, femme!" Snapped Starscream.

She backed away calmly, watching with amusement as the prideful seeker attempted to get up. When he finally had struggled up, he shot her a look. It didn't faze her. Starscream then began to drink the precious liquid, only to pause suddenly.

"Have you eaten?" He asked the femme. She raised her brows, leveling her strange optics with his. "Why do you ask?" She inquired, an odd inflection in her tone.

Starscream was wondering that same thing. Why had he asked?

"I- I just wouldn't feel right, eating your energon if you yourself are going short." He said at last.

"Is that a fact?" The femme's lips quirked a little into a smile, a real smile. It vanished into an oddly familiar stoic expression, as she said, "You need not worry. I am fine, unlike you." She turned to the wrecked armour, doorwings twitching slightly. "Hurry up. I do not want to linger here for long, and your self repair protocols need to start working. Soon."

Before Fate takes another turn.

* * *

**So what do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, Please.**


	7. Chapter 7-A Neutral called Diablo

**Hello. Welcome back. When we last left the Autobot's, the new mech, Diablo, dropped a bombshell. And now that same mech has been invited by the Prime himself to the base. Now what?  
**

* * *

Diablo didn't exactly understand the Prime's look of surprise. Maybe Dreamseek wasn't really a Kaonian name, but then again Dreamseek wasn't from Kaon. Her true heritage was all the way in Praxus, but that didn't make her any less his sister. He shrugged it off as he stepped out of the ground bridge, and into the Autobot base.

"Impressive." He said aloud, looking around the main hanger. He noted human sized items on the small catwalks. So the the rumours were true. The 'Bots were allied with humans.

"This is Diablo?" Said a familiar looking Red and white medic, who stood by the groundbridge controls.

"Yeah." Said Bulkhead. "Wants help finding his sister."

"Sister?" Said Ratchet. "Why does she need finding?"

"Certain purple freaks took her," Rumbled the red mech. "Made me most unhappy."

Ratchet looked up at the powerful mechs face. It was closed off, strongly Kaonian, and very threatening. Decepticon. But the horned mech carried no insignia, and his eyes weren't pure 'Con. The medic still wasn't very happy about this. He looked over at Arcee, who's expression betrayed nothing. He snorted and turned away. "Don't get damaged. Optimus, I want to look at those wounds you got this afternoon."

Optimus looked at Bulkhead. "Show Diablo to a room. Bumblebee, Arcee, rest." He walked over to Ratchet's corner, sitting on the berth.

Diablo looked down at the ex-wrecker. "Bulkhead. You wouldn't happen to be part of Ultra Magnus' team, would you?"

"Yeah. Used to be. Why?" Asked the bruiser.

They began to walk down the hall towards the quarters, Diablo slightly in front. The red mech shrugged. "Knew a tactician affiliated with you guys, back in the day. Nice mech, from Praxus. No sense of humour."

"That was before my time." Said Bulkhead, opening a door. "Here's your berth room."

Diablo stepped into the spartan quarters, ducking under the door to fit . He nodded to Bulkhead. "Don't fall asleep on your shift. Primus only knows I could kill you all as you sleep."

Bulkhead looked at Diablo for a second, then chuckled. He left, amused for some reason. Maybe it was because Diablo reminded him a little of the wreckers.

* * *

Ratchet held the welder to a nasty cut on Optimus' shoulder, eyes narrowed. "Do we bring the humans to base while he's here?" Asked the medic.

"Perhaps it would be best if we didn't, until we know more about Diablo." Said Optimus. After a second he said quietly, "He told me his sister's name was Dreamseek."

Ratchet clanged his welder onto the table. "What! Impossible!

"Prowl and Jazz never felt the bond break." Optimus murmured. "There was never proof of her death."

"He could be lying." Said Ratchet. "He reeks of underworld and was probably an illegal gladiator or somesuch nonsense." He changed tools, and pulled a vehicon clawtip out of a puncture, frowning critically.

"Whatever he was before the war, Ratchet, he has shown signs of being genuinely concerned for this femme." Said Optimus. "Perhaps he heard the name somewhere and thought it would make us more sympathetic to her plight. Whatever the reason, we can attempt to help him." The red and blue mech stretched his arm, and sighed. "It's best if the children's guardians visit them and insure they're safe; at least until we are certain of Diablo's intentions."

The medic nodded. "We'll comm. them in the morning. Now go rest Optimus."

The Prime stood up. "Rest well, old friend."

"You as well, Optimus."

As Optimus closed the doors of his quarters behind him, he wondered why he had not told Ratchet about the dream. The dream with the pearl grey femme, her eyes that of her carrier, that seriousness so similar to her sire's, and yet she was so different.

Dreamseek.

* * *

Arcee idled outside the high school, waiting to take her charge home. Jack was late, which was most unusual. The blue femme sighed, and began to drift off into thought.

Diablo. What an odd name for an odd mech. He looked like what the humans called a dragon, in many respects. Wasn't bad looking, either, she supposed. The paint was nice too, a gorgeous red. She'd always liked red. Wait. Stop. Slow down Arcee. Those thoughts are not happening! She mentally smacked herself. Silly femme.

She looked around, and saw Jack covertly approaching. He wore a huge sweatshirt, and was hunched up oddly, like he'd pulled something, and had his arms wrapped around himself.

"Arcee!" He hissed.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong." Jack said, reaching under his shirt and pulling out a large, squirming feline.

"Jack, why are you smuggling a cat around?" Demanded the motorcycle, confused.

"It followed me home." He said. "Then Mum told me I couldn't keep it at home alone, because she might tear up the drapes. And, well. Here we are."

"It's a femme?" The motorcycle asked.

"Yeah." Said Jack. "Can she ride with us?"

"Alright." Conceded Arcee. Boy and cat hopped on, and Arcee sped off.

Jack checked Cat, and noted she actually seemed to be enjoying the speed. When he saw Arcee pass their normal turn, he tapped her.

"Arcee, we just passed the turn off."

"I know, Jack. There's been some developments." Said the femme. "Yesterday we encountered a new mech, a neutral. He's at the base, and we don't know how safe you humans will be around him yet."

"Really?" Jack said thoughtfully. "What's his name?"

"Diablo." Said Arcee. "It fits him."

Jack was silent. Then, he said; "Does he have Autobot potential?"

It was Arcee's turn for silence. "I don't know, Jack. I honestly don't know."

* * *

**Now what? How long do you think the humans will stay away? And how will Diablo get along with the bots? What do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, and again a thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed the story. Love ya all!  
**


	8. Chapter 8- Dreamer

_**One more chapter tonight. So, here is a new angle I'm exploring. If it's in Italics, it's either a dream or a flashback. Anything written like this :BLAH: is either commlink or mental bond. Italics written like this** :Blah: **Is Dreamer using her mindspeak.**** I think this will be interesting, but I don't know. Let me know if it gets confusing. **_

* * *

_Jazz lifted his little femme up high, causing the tiny sparkling to giggle and reach for his visor. _

_"Look, Dreamer. Ya'h flying, like a seeker." He said, and the little one laughed again. _

_"Higher, Papa! Higher!" She squealed. "Higher!"_

_Prowl walked in, chuckling a little as his mate and sparkling twirled. She had Jazz's optics, the ones that always smiled, though no one could tell because of that visor. Only his mate would know. _

_Jazz laughed and collapsed on the couch, holding his sparkling close and tickling her doorwings. "Gotcha, Dreamer!" _

_"Yes, you did." Said Prowl, looking appraisingly at his family. "Are you two ready to go? We'd best not keep Optimus waiting." _

_Dreamer's entire demeanor became charged with uncontrollable excitement. "Elita!" She sang. "We're gong to see Elita, and Optimus, and Ratchet, and Ironhide, and Chromia, and have a picnic by the pool, right Papa and Daddy?" She went on, continuing even when her creators were transformed and she sat in her Daddy's cab. _

_"Puts Bluestreak ta shame." Chuckled Jazz over their bond. _

_"My brother may have had some influence on this." Agreed Prowl. "Thank Primus Smokescreen is too young still to sway her towards his vices."_

_They parked outside the crystal caves, Jazz transforming and taking Dreamer so Prowl could join him. The two black and white mechs were quickly pounced upon by Ironhide and Chromia, who were joined by Ratchet._

_"Hello, Dreamseek." Cooed Chromia, the normally gun crazy femme put in that state all femmes seemed to go to in the presence of a sparkling. "How are you, sweetspark?"_

_"I'm fine. How are you?" Said Dreamseek, patiently bearing all the affection until finally they got to her target._

_Elita One._

_The pink femme was inside the cave, sitting beside the pool with her mate, Optimus Prime. Dreamseek immediately gravitated towards Elita, her idol. By the time the adults have had their fill of visiting, Dreamseek and Elita will have had several meaningful conversations about both femme things and things like politics. Jazz had to practically peel his sparkling off of Elita. He then handed Dreamer to his Praxian, and said goodbye to Optimus until the morning. Then he and his mate would leave Dreamseek with Bluestreak, while the Autobot SIC and TIC went to fight the 'Cons. _

_Little do they realise that their daughter could not be kept out of the war forever. _

* * *

Starscream watched the femme as she dug through the heap of armour, fascinated by the focus she had. Again she began to mutter in the dialect of Praxus, very similar to that of the Vosnian Seekers, and yet he still had troubles understanding her.

She tossed away a piece of heavily damaged shoulder armour, and shot Starscream a look.

"What?" Protested the silver mech.

"You couldn't have just landed?" She grumbled. "Had to get tangled in the trees, didn't you Screamer?"

"He was after me. He could have killed me!" Starscream shifted gingerly towards her. "What did you want me to do? Let him catch me?"

"Diablo?" The femme began to chuckle. "He wouldn't have hurt you badly. Once he realised you had nothing he wanted, he would've just erased your memory."

Starscream processed that for a minute. Then it set in, slowly. "You know that mech?" Starscream said, voice dull.

"Yes." Came the calm reply.

"And how, pray-tell, do you know him?"

The femme didn't answer. Instead she began welding a piece of torso armour into something usable, doorwings twitching in amusement. "In due time, seeker."

"Will you tell me your name at least? And why you're helping me?"

The femme continued to weld. "My. We are curious this morning, aren't we?"

"That doesn't answer my questions." Said Starscream.

The pearl grey femme looked up, her strange optics bright. She cocked her head, peculiar head fins catching the light.

Finally, a small smile caught her lips. "Well, it is hardly fair that I know your name and you don't know mine, isn't it?"

"You could say that." Said the seeker.

She turned away, back to welding. "I'm called Dreamer."

"Dreamer." Starscream repeated. "It fits you."

"Does it now?" The femme asked. "I'm glad you think so, Starscream." She turned back to and finished welding the armour, adding it to the pile of salvageable pieces.

"I'm going to knock you out for a bit." She said. "Reattach your armour. Do you want to eat now or later?"

"Um. Later." Said the seeker nervously.

"Relax, Starscream." Said the femme, walking towards him. "If I intended you harm." She leaned in close to him, "You'd know it."

Her servo pressed against his helm, and she closed her optics.

"Wait!" Yelped Starscream. "What are you doing!"

"Relax, Starscream." Reiterated Dreamer. "You want to rest now. You want to close your optics. Everything will be fine."

The mech's red eyes closed slowly closed. He slumped, and Dreamer caught him quickly. She looked at his face, insuring he wasn't faking. He looked so peaceful.

"Everything will be fine." She repeated quietly. She lay him down and grabbed a piece of chest armour.

Thank Primus for those mechs susceptible to the simplest mind control.

As she began to work, a touch on her processor began to send data into her left cortex. She smiled, the familiar thought patterns of an old friend comforting her.

_:Hiya Dreamer!: _

**:Hello, Small one. How are you?:**

_:Having the most fun in centuries.: _Came the cheeky reply. _:I love this guy!:_

**:They haven't found you out yet?:**

_:Dreamer, you wound me! I was trained by the greatest covert ops mechs ever. No offense to your carrier.:_

**:Seeing as I know he trained you too, non taken. Don't talk too long. I'll see you in a few days. Just keep an eye on the Autobots and my aft brother.:**

_:Will do, Dreamer.: _There was a small pause. :_I love you, Dreamer.:_

The femme smiled. **:I love love you, too, Small one. Stay safe.:**

_:No fear.: _Came the voice. :_I'm not the one who should be worried.:_

* * *

**So, what did you think? Who's Dreamer talking to? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, Please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Diablo Helps

**Welcome back. Here's chapter nine. When we last left the Autobots, they welcomed a Neutral named Diablo into the base. Needless to say, Arcee wasn't happy. The children also aren't allowed on base now, until Optimus knows more about this mystery Kaonian. **

* * *

Arcee walked into the main hanger, feeling odd without the children around. It was far too quiet around here without them. And it was strange going on patrol without Jack. They may not talk much when they were driving, but when they did speak it was about things that mattered to both of them, about Cybertron, or school, or parents, or life before they met each other. Sometimes they'd even get philosophical, something Arcee only did with Ratchet and sometimes Optimus. The blue femme looked around the hanger, almost hoping to see Miko just for the familiarity. At least she had someone to keep her company hiding in her arms.

She frowned, seeing Diablo in the Hatchet's corner, the large Kaonian scowling at Ratchet.

"I said I don't need a check up!" Grumbled Diablo, like a sparkling. "I'm fine!"

"Not until I say you are!" Snapped the medic. "Primus only knows what viruses you may have picked up while wandering around space."

"I am perfectly healthy!" Said the red Nova Rider. "I have other things to do, doctor. Like find my sister."

"Yes." Said Ratchet, looking at some readouts on the scanner. "The mysterious femme. Tell me, Diablo, what's her name? What's her frame type? Colour scheme? Job before the war?"

Diablo paused and looked calmly at the medic. "Not here." He said. "I wish to protect her, Ratchet. And as much as my sister has told me to trust Autobots, I believe you'll understand if I don't feel like giving too much information up, yet." He began to leave.

"I haven't dismissed you, Diablo." Said Ratchet.

"You have a clean readout." Said Diablo with a grin. "So I'll be finding the wrecker and seeing if he wants to spar. Ratchet. Arcee." He tipped his horned helm and walked away, leaving the two Autobots alone.

"Morning Ratchet." Said Arcee.

"Arcee." The medic greeted her distractedly.

"I brought you someone to meet." Arcee said, trying to keep from smiling.

"That's nice, Arcee."

After about a minute, he felt something brush past him, something furry. He looked down.

A small, furry organic creature looked up at him with yellow optics, it's black fur sleek and shiny.

Ratchet turned and looked at Arcee. "Arcee."

"Yes, Ratchet?" Came the innocent reply.

"What is this? This. Thing?"

"It's called a cat. It's Jack's. I'm looking after it for him today."

"Why. Is. It. Here?"

"Because I can't take on patrol with me. I thought cat would be safest with you."

"Cat? It's name is Cat? Is that it's designation or its species?"

"Both." Said Arcee.

"That's very uncreative." Said Ratchet, looking at the cat irritably.

"Take it up with Jack." Arcee said with a grin. "So, will you look after Cat, or do I go ask OP?"

"Why not Bumblebee or Bulkhead?"

"Bumblebee will be patrolling as well this shift, and it appears that Bulkhead will be occupied with sparring with Diablo." She shrugged. "I don't want to take her if we run into some 'Cons."

Ratchet sighed. "Fine. It had better not be a nuisance, though. I have things to do today. There's the energon lines feeding the groundbridge that need repairing, tools to inventory, Bee's spare blaster to fix."

"She doesn't do much." Arcee assured him. "Just keep an eye on her. I'll be back in time for Cat to refuel."

The femme transformed into her motorcycle alt and revved her engine. "Thanks, Ratchet."

She then fled, leaving the ambulance to stare critically at the cat.

"Cat." He muttered. "That simply won't do. Not at all."

The cat blinked and yawned, not caring at all about its name. It had other things to do.

* * *

Diablo slid across the floor, swords out and a grin on his face. Across from him, Bulkhead had a similar grin on his own face, both fists transformed into wrecking balls. "That the best you got, wrecker?" Diablo challenged.

"I thought you were Kaonian!" Taunted Bulkhead. "Fight more like a seeker femme."

Diablo dashed forward, clashing into Bulk loudly. Both mechs went flying into the wall of the sparring chamber, snarling and struggling to get the upper servo, until one of Bulkhead's fists crashed into Diablo's jaw. The red mech flew back again, but caught himself and whirled right back, horns first. He hit Bulk with another resounding crash, then struck with the flat of his left sword.

"Seeker femme?" He said, intakes struggling. "No. I weigh too much."

Bulkhead hit him again. Diablo didn't go flying this time, though. He used his wings to balance himself and struck with both swords, meeting the wrecker's mace like fists.

"C'mon, hotshot!" Growled Bulkhead. "You can do better than that!"

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up." Said Diablo.

That's when Bulkhead paused. "Wait a sec. Hatchet's calling."

"What's the old turbo-rat want?" Grumbled Diablo, disappointed. The fight was just getting good!

Bulkhead was quiet, then said; "Arcee needs help. Met up with Doc Knock. Got shocked but managed to escape, except now she's pinned with a glitching leg."

Diablo grinned. "Maybe this 'Con shouldn't have done that to the femme." He grinned even wider as he subspaced his swords and headed for the door. "Come along, Wrecker. I have the urge to hurt some purple freaks!"

Bulkhead commed. Ratchet. :Ratch, Diablo's decided he wants to come. Is this going to be a problem?:

:Optimus will be with you shortly. Diablo and our Prime should be on equal footing should we have a problem. Keep an eye on him until then.: There was a pause. Then; :Bulkhead, what's a good feline name?:

:What! Ratchet, are you okay? Did you whack your helm?:

There was a sigh. :Follow Diablo. And don't get damaged.:

Bulkhead scratched his helm, looking down at his dented chassis. At least he wouldn't get in trouble for sparring too dangerously again.

* * *

Arcee hid behind a rock, cursing under her breath. Knock Out and his Vehicons were shooting crazily, and she could hear the narcissistic mech complaining about how she'd scratched his paint job. He and Sunstreaker would've been friends for their vanity alone.

She frowned, examining her foot angrily. Some of the circuitry must have fried. She couldn't feel anything in her leg below the knee. That was concerning. :Ratchet, where's my backup?.: Arcee demanded over her comm.

:Hold on Arcee.: Said the medic. :Bulkhead and Diablo will be there in a minute.:

"Diablo!" Arcee yelped aloud, shooting quickly at an approaching Vehicon before ducking down. Over her comm. she continued. :You're sending _Diablo! _He hasn't been here a day! We can't trust him.:

But it was too late. She heard the familiar whirr and swoosh of an opening groundbridge, and the sound of pede steps.

And then the Kaonian accent. "Hello, 'Cons! Who here is ready to die?"

"Who the slag are you?" Said Knockout, thoroughly shocked by this mechs appearance. Diablo grinned, eyes flashing when he saw the medic.

"You'll do." The Kaonian said ominously. He drew his swords, thoroughly focused on the smaller red mech, like a predator. "You'll do nicely." He snapped quickly over at Bulkhead. "Take the drones. I need the crazy little red one alive!"

Bulkhead just nodded and ran over to Arcee's rock. He grabbed her, pulling her out and supporting her. Suddenly, a particularly tenacious vehicon lept on Bulkhead's back, causing the ex-wrecker to drop Arcee in panic. He and the vehicon rolled away, leaving Arcee to shoot at approaching Vehicons with a bad leg to boot.

"Bulkhead!" She growled, hitting a vehicon right in the head.

"Aw. Have your friends abandoned you, pretty femme?"

Arcee looked up, and saw a very vindictive looking Knockout sitting there, energon rod in hand, pointed at her throat.

"Where's Diablo?" Arcee demanded, trying not to act terrified.

The cocky doctor gestured behind him. "Spasming over there."

The blue femme looked over to where Knockout had pointed. "I don't see him." She told Knockout calmly.

"Nice try, Autobot." Said Knockout, smiling."Did you really think I'd fall for that old trick?"

"It would have been funny if you had." Said Diablo, standing beside Knockout with that now familiar grin on his face. The decepticon jumped, but soon had his neck scissored by Diablo's swords.

"Put the prod down." Diablo said jovially. Knockout dropped his weapon, scowling.

"Watch the paint." Snapped the mech.

Diablo looked over at Arcee. "You alright, babe?"

Arcee didn't grace him with a reply. Just a scowl. Diablo chuckled. "Have any stasis cuffs?"

"Sure." Grumbled Arcee. She reached into her Subspace and tossed a pair to the Kaonian, who promptly cuffed Knockout. Then Diablo forced the smaller mech to sit, and walked over to Arcee. He promptly picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down!" Snarled Arcee, after a few seconds of processing.

"Nope. Not yet." Said Diablo, grinning. When he reached his prisoner, the neutral mech carefully put Arcee down. Diablo sat down between prisoner and ally, and watched Bulkhead and the newly arrived Optimus deal with the remaining vehicons.

"How's the leg?" He asked.

"Numb." She said dully. Then after a beat; "Shouldn't you be helping?"

"I am." Said Diablo. "I'm guarding you, and him." He pointed to a darkly muttering Knockout, who was staring at thin air. "Besides, they're doing fine."

He then began to look appraising at Knockout. How much would this one know? He thought with no shortage of glee. Oh, he was already imagining what he'd do when he finally got Dreamseek back. Take her someplace safer than this planet's moon. Tyur, or Malchatta, maybe. Where he could protect her from the 'Cons, and this war. Where she could forget that slag she'd been fed about the after life and the Guides. It'd be just like it had been.

The future was already looking good.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave some feedback, please.  
**


	10. Chapter 10- Starscream's thoughts

**Welcome back. When we last left Starscream, he'd crashed and been rescued by a mysterious femme named Dreamer, who has promised to heal him. The last thing he saw was the femme knocking him out. Somehow. Let us return to our seeker, who is just waking up.**

* * *

Starscream onlined slowly, processor aching. He remembered little, just the femme who was helping him telling him she'd reattach his armour. The femme... Dreamer. Why was she helping him? An even better question was why he was letting her help him? It certainly felt odd. The femme wasn't a Decepticon or an Autobot, but she was helping him. She never referred to factions, so maybe she was a neutral. But even that didn't explain the femme's actions since neutrals feared Decepticons. Not that it wasn't a deserved fear.

Starscream looked at his armour. It didn't look fantastic, but it was better than he'd expected, considering what the femme was working with. Speaking of the femme, where was she?

Starscream scanned the grove, optics adjusting to the growing twilight. How long had he been out? He'd have to ask Dreamer.

Wait. Where was the femme? He couldn't see her. Had she left him? He was still too weak to transform! Vulnerable to anything. Airachnid, M.E.C.H, Megatron. Megatron could be watching right now, Laserbeak circling overhead, it's beady little eyes guiding the tyrant to his prey.

Starscream struggled to get up, hundreds of paranoid fantasies running through his CPU at once. He began to limp away, optics scanning the trees. His balance was off. The femme hadn't reached his wing. Not surprising, since wings were touchy. But maybe she'd done it so he couldn't escape.

Energon was starting to leak from his barely healed protoform. Starscream barely noticed, too busy trying to walk straight. The seeker didn't get far before he fell, so he tried to crawl through the leaf mold. That's when he heard a pedestep.

The seeker whirled as best he could, pointing a rocket threateningly. And came face to face with a glaring femme.

"Idiot!" Growled Dreamer. "One would think you would have better sense than to get up so soon after a surgery."

Starscream stared at her. The doorwinged femme was taller than most femmes, closer to the height of Bumblebee, and the way she carried herself made Dreamer rather intimidating. She helped Starscream up, and dragged the silver mech over to the camp. "What is wrong with you?" She asked him. "Did you think I'd left you?"

"No!" Blustered Starscream. Dreamer growled at him, making the seeker backtrack. "Okay. Maybe I did."

"Starscream." Sighed Dreamer. She lay the seeker down on his side and checked his wounds. "Do I look like a Decepticon?"

"No." Said the confused seeker.

"Perhaps you have spent too much time in darkness, to think I mean you harm." She said with a sad smile. As she continued her examination, Starscream felt odd an odd fluctuation in his spark. Was that guilt that twinged his spark? No. it had to be something else. A side effect of his escape attempt. Yes, that was better. But he knew that wasn't true.

Dreamer chuckled. "You're a piece of work, seeker. Do you even remember life before the war? Before you killed your first mech in the name of Megatron? Before your leader became the way he is?"

Starscream shrugged, then flinched. Don't do that again. "Sometimes. I was a scientist. An explorer, before I was approached by Megatron. I probably should have listened to my friend. He told me not to join." The mech chuckled. "What were you before the war?"

Dreamer didn't say anything. Maybe it was going to be one of those things she wasn't going to tell him. So it surprised Starscream when she spoke.

"There was never a before the war." She said. "I was sparked shortly after the Decepticons became more than radicals. My creators tried to give me a normal life, but you can't protect everyone all the time." She chuckled. "Not everyone gets a chance like you did."

Starscream was surprised. Dreamer was younger than he'd thought. She acted older than a femme only recently upgraded to her adult form. More like a femme Prime's age.

"Which side were you born in?" He asked her.

"Does it matter?" She asked in return. "I'm neither Autobot or Decepticon now."

She finished the repairs and pulled out some energon from her subspace. Dreamer handed it to Starscream, watching him drink it. "You're officially dead, by the way."

"What!" Yelped Starscream. "What do you mean, I'm dead!"

"A friend told me that Megatron has declared you dead. I abandoned the unusable armour and some of your energon in another forest as proof of your offlining. It is thought that the mysterious Kaonian mech, who took Knockout prisoner yesterday, offlined you and took the body. You needn't worry about your comrades anymore."

Starscream rolled over. "What about Soundwave? He'll find out my spark is still pulsing."

"You don't have to worry." Dreamer said firmly. "I have resources that even Soundwave can't beat."

He looked at the grey femme, thoughts zipping like jets. This was crazy. She was crazy. Kind of pretty, but crazy. And mysterious. A puzzle to solve.

Soundwave couldn't beat her resources. What resources?

Had a source with intimate knowledge of the Decepticons. Who?

Was born during the war. He'd met a few Cybertronians sparked during the war. It explained the maturity.

And then there was the fact she knew Diablo the mad mech.

Wait. What had the Kaonian said? His sister. He thought the Decepticons had her. What was her name?

As hard as Starscream tried, he couldn't remember her name. He knew it was important, but it was like it was blocked from him.

As that occurred to him, he heard Dreamer coughing.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh, no." She choked, hiding her face in her arm as she coughed. Which was odd, since Cybertronians don't need to do that.

Little did he realize that she was laughing at his train of thought.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of Dreamer? And why can't Starscream remember anything about her, really? Yay? Nay? Leave a comment. I'm putting up another chapter tonight. Thank you to _Spacelady2012, _who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you! Oh, wait. I said that. **


	11. Chapter 11- No Prisoner

**And my last chapter of the evening. When we last left the Autobots, and Diablo, they had captured Knockout, our favorite narcissist. (Though I do prefer Sunstreaker.) Diablo obviously doesn't know about Optimus' prisoner policies. And here we go!**

* * *

"You cannot have a prisoner, Diablo." Said Optimus Prime, voice tired. "Not here on base."

"And if this laser brain knows where Dreamseek is?" Asked Diablo, his tone challenging. "I'll get it out of him, and find out what's happened her!"

"That is no way to talk to a Prime, Diablo!" Snapped Ratchet.

The horned Kaonian's optics narrowed dangerously. "You may have forgotten about all the previous so called Primes, Old Bot, but I've seen what their corruption and greed has done to good mechs and femmes! Even long after this one came along, their stench has lingered!" The venom in his voice was palpable. "How should I know if Optimus here isn't just going to be another Megatronus? Flaunting your ideals like a flag until you outgrown them? I only came to you Autobots because I thought you might care that an innocent femme was in trouble! That you might help me. Show me that maybe my sister wasn't wrong. And yet you're trying to stop me from getting the information I need." Diablo pointed at the unconscious Knockout. "He could hold the information. He could not. I don't care. You either let me or I leave and give him less odds of surviving the procedure."

The Prime and the medic looked at the frightening mech, surprised by the sudden outburst. Diablo's clawed servo's were clenching and unclenching ferociously, and once again Ratchet was struck by the sheer size of the mech. The size of Megatron. A gladiator. A warrior. A threat.

Optimus, on the other servo, was beginning to get an idea about this mech. He was younger than Megatron, and he had probably been an illegal gladiator like Ratchet had guessed. At first, Diablo may have gravitated towards the Decepticons, only to turn back after something had happened. Not an unusual story. It was probably when a close friend had refused to join and been shot. And the femme he called sister could very well be the only one keeping the red warrior sane.

Diablo was looking at the two smaller mechs coldly. Suddenly, Optimus said; "What is the procedure, Diablo?"

"What!" Protested Ratchet. "You're not seriously going through with this!"

Diablo and the Prime locked optics. Something seemed to pass between the two, almost an apology. "As long as there will be no permanent damage to Knockout and he is released afterwards, you may go through with the procedure, Diablo."

"Thank you, Prime." Said the red flyer, a little less gruffly then expected. "And you needn't worry. I was taught by the best."

Ratchet watched as Optimus left, frozen in place. What had just happened, exactly?

"Come on, Hatchet." Said Diablo, pulling a small machine out of his subspace. "I'm going to show you how to use a Handheld Processor Hack."

"Only special ops used HPH's, and those were all taken by the Decepticons." Ratchet said, curious now. He walked over.

"Except the one belonging to the Autobot Jazz, who held it for a few more centuries before he was captured by the bounty hunter, Lockdown. It was taken from him, and I purchased it from the slimy green low life later."

"Incredible." Said Ratchet. He watched as Diablo charged it. "Keep an eye on the spark beat, Ratchet, and maybe I'll let you play with the HPH for a bit."

Ratchet nodded, but not before realising that Diablo had used this before, and that made him wonder. What was Diablo?

* * *

**A Diablo rant! Yay! Will Knockout yield any information for Diablo? Will Ratchet go crazy with the Processor Hack? Yay? Nay? Leave a comment. :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12- Spark Pain

**Welcome back**. **Had this chapter written just in case, and I'm not going to able to do much in way of writing for the next couple of days, so here it is. When we last left the Autobots, their Neutral guest Diablo captured the Decepticon medic Knockout in the hopes of getting information on his sister, who has possibly been kidnapped by the Decepticons. The humans were also kept from the base in case Diablo should prove too dangerous. Let us return.**

* * *

Jack sat on his couch, about three days after Diablo's arrival, staring at the pages of one of his favourite books; Out of the Silent Planet by C.S Lewis. Before he'd met the transformers, he'd loved to immerse himself in the rich alien worlds and fascinating plot. However, his enjoyment of it had changed slightly now that he'd come face to face with real aliens and real peril. Funny how things change, he thought.

Beside him, Cat purred happily. She had a full belly now, which inevitably made her sleepy. Jack sighed as his phone jangled again with yet another text from Ratchet, who for some reason was greatly offended by the fact Jack had just called the cat 'Cat'. So now he was coming up with ridiculous names and texting them to Jack insistently. Names like 'Midnight' and 'Fluffy'. It's not like the cat seemed to give a damn if It was called Cat. It was better than Princess.

"You don't mind being called Cat, do you?" Chuckled Jack.

The cat shifted, not even looking at him. Jack returned to his book, when somebody's horn honked outside. It was Bulkhead, with Miko waving gleefully out his passenger seat window. Jack shoved his book into his backpack and scooped up the incredibly calm Cat, leaving his cell phone. Heaven knows he wanted nothing more to do with Ratchet's name obsession.

"C'mon, Jack!" Yelled Miko. "We've still gotta pick up Raf!"

Both Jack and Cat winced at the screaming metal playing over Bulk's radio. Cat yowled loudly, very unhappy. Miko grinned as Jack climbed into the back. "Is that the cat Ratch is freakin' out about?" She asked. "Too cute!"

Cat seemed to take offense at that, growling low enough to not be heard over the music.

"Sorry, Cat." Whispered Jack. The cat just flicked its ears.

The music cut off abruptly, causing Miko to whine. "Bulkhead!"

"Relax, Miko. What I have to say is important." Said the wrecker. The two teens went quiet.

"So, that mech, Diablo, who came to us a few days ago. He's become very sick. Bed ridden, I think you humans put it. While Ratchets trying to figure out what's wrong, Optimus has decided you can come to the base again, but only if you leave Diablo alone. That means you, Miko."

"Aw, scrap." Muttered the pink haired girl.

"Ratchet has no idea what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"He thinks it's connected to his processor and his spark somehow."

While human and Cybertronian spoke, the cats ears swiveled curiously. Something seemed to interest her keenly. And it started with Diablo.

* * *

Ratchet was in a panic.

He didn't show it. That would be unprofessional. But he'd been in a slowly rising state of panic since Thursday, when Bulkhead had taken Diablo out to set free a dazed Knockout. On the way back, Diablo had started having troubles walking. So he'd transformed and sped off, only to crash into the Nevada desert. Bulkhead had dragged the heavy red mech through the groundbridge, and Ratchet had immediately got to work.

Except his scans kept coming up with nothing. Only a strange problem with his processor and spark relays. There was something going on there. Ratchet had tried as much as he dared. Tried to stop the spasms and strange glitches, preventing one thing only to begin another. Ratchet moved Diablo to his room so as not to disrupt the base's routine further.

Diablo began to spasm again, and the medic rushed over, tools in hand. After this attack was over, Diablo fell into recharge. Ratchet sighed and scanned the neutral, frowning. He was better, but not by much. The red and white mech sighed again and sat down on a chair, grabbing a quick rest before the next attack. He didn't realised he'd fallen asleep until he opened his optics. What Ratchet saw shocked him.

A tall grey praxian femme with green and lavender highlights stood next to Diablo's berth, her finned helm bowed. Her servo was holding the red mech's own still digits, and Diablo was awake, talking to her. "They're an alright bunch, I suppose. For Autobots, anyway."

"You'll be okay if I continue my mission then, Diablo?" Asked the femme in a soft voice. "You were so against me being a Guide when my powers emerged. I know it hurts you, that I'm not here."

"I'll be fine, sister." Diablo said. Ratchet was surprised by the emotion in the red flyers voice. "You got my spark fixed, so I won't be burdening the Hatchet with my greatness much longer." He paused. "Listen, Dreamer. I'm going to stick with the 'Bots for a bit, keep an eye on things."

"You don't have to do that, Diablo." Said the femme. "You have off world contracts to deal with."

"They're petty anyways." Sniffed Diablo, sounding disgusted. "Now, get back to that paranoid aft and finish whatever it is you're doing. And Dreamer."

"Yes, Diablo?"

"If he makes one wrong move around you, I'll tear his spark out with my own claws."

"Only if our favourite Guardian doesn't get him first." Said the femme. She stood up, resting a hand on Diablo's forehelm. His eyes closed, slowly. "See you, Dreamer." He mumbled.

"Rest well, brother." She replied. Then she turned her head towards Ratchet, and those optics hit him like four tons of wrecker.

It couldn't be!

The femme approached quietly, and Ratchet discovered he couldn't move. Or speak. Or look away.

"Hello, Ratchet." She said softly. "You haven't changed a bit. Unlike others I could mention." She knelt. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Uncle Ratchet." She said softly, and her servo touched his helm. "You'll only remember this as a dream when you wake, but you'll understand soon."

"Dre-dreamseek." Ratchet got it through his denta, causing the femme to smile sadly.

"Yes." She replied softly, before the world went black.

"Dreamseek."

* * *

_Optimus smiled at the pink femme, once again amazed that this beautiful being was his mate. In Elita's arms was a tiny grey sparkling, a little femme, who looked up at the two leaders with huge round optics. _

_The tiny femme's parents sat across from the couple, the larger Polyhexian's arm wrapped carefully around the smaller Praxian's lower back._

_"She's gorgeous, Jazz. Look at those optics." Gushed Elita, tickling the little femme's helm fins. _

_"It's only natural, Commander." Said Jazz with a grin. "Wi' two such good lookin' creators as ourselves."_

_"Dreamseek would have been perfect regardless of how good we look, Jazz." Said Prowl, his face serious as always. _

_Jazz sighed. "Relax, Prowler." _

_"I am relaxed."_

_'"Psh." Scoffed the larger black and white. Prowl ignored him._

_Meanwhile, Elita and Optimus watched with amusement as the two polar opposites snipped at each other._

_"How did they end up together again?" Elita asked her mate. The red and blue sighed. "It involved lots of highgrade, an argument, and the brig. We don't like to talk about it." He added._

_Elita chuckled and looked down at Dreamseek. "Want to try for our own sparkling someday?" She whispered to Optimus._

_The Prime seemed taken aback for a second, then his face softened into a smile. "Of course." He told her. "Our own sparkling."_

_Elita smiled and kissed his cheek. Then Dreamseek began to babble at Elita, who talked right back as though the clicks and whirrs were real conversation. Dreamseek chirruped to her carrier, and Jazz sighed. "Ah guess Ah'd better go feed Dreamer." He said. He gave Prowl a quick peck on the mouth and then took Dreamseek from Elita, wandering off someplace quiet. _

* * *

_Outside, a slim purple shadow watched the tiny femme with interest. His visored face reflected the faces of the happy Autobots, the stoic tactician, speaking to the Prime. The two Autobot leaders, cuddling close. The purple mech turned and crept away. It had to be her. _

_The sparkling had to be the new Guide._

* * *

**So, what do you think? If there was any confusion about the Handheld Processor Hack in the previous chapter, I will give you a quick definition.  
**

**A Handheld Processor Hack was designed to be a humane, less messy way to deal with uncooperative informants, witnesses, and prisoners. It was rather controversial when first manufactured, with many moral questions surrounding it. In the end, HPH's were only used by the Autobot Special Ops. Jazz only had to use his a few times, three in accounts, until it was stolen from him by the Bounty Hunter Lockdown.**

**Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please, and I will post again either Sunday or Monday.**


	13. Chapter 13- Lyrical

**Welcome back. We return now to Starscream, who is relying on the charity of a mystery femme called Dreamer. Who is this femme? Where does she vanish to? Let us see.**

* * *

"Where did you go?" Asked Starscream, watching the praxian femme walk into camp.

"On a mission." Dreamer said shortly. Something seemed to be bothering the femme. She was good at hiding it, but winged Cybertronians were skilled in reading each other's body language. Dreamer was not a happy femme.

"Did something happen?" Starscream asked with some concern. "You left very quickly."

"All you should worry about is healing, Starscream." She practically snapped. "The sooner you heal, the sooner you are useful to me."

Starscream realised his brows; "My. We are touchy, aren't we, Dreamer."

The femme shrugged and handed Starscream his energon ration. "Drink, seeker. And rest. I'll be around should you need me."

With that she walked away, leaving Starscream with back against a tree, flightless but oddly relaxed for a change. Being with Dreamer, no matter how odd she was, it was so different from being on the _Nemesis _with mechs he had called comrades. She was more an ally after nearly a week than Shockwave or Megatron were after centuries.

And it was because of that sentiment that the seeker stood up, still unsteady, to go check on the femme. Of course he told himself it was only because he didn't want anything to happen to his benefactor.

Dreamer was sitting under an ancient willow tree, scanning through the human radio with a closed look on her faceplates. Finally she gave up and instead began to play some music herself. She then closed her optics and leaned back, her lips moving silently to the lyrics. It was a human song, slower and oddly cold. Starscream almost smiled as another word occurred to him. Dreamlike.

One part kept repeating itself in his processor, one that Starscream found chilling.

_Lost in the pages of self made cages;_

_Life slips away and the ghosts come to play._

_These are hard times, These are hard times_

_For Dreamers_

_And love lost believers._

He listened, almost sad when it finished. Dreamer moved onto the next song, and Starscream turned to leave. He froze as soon as he heard that familiar disapproving tone.

"Why are you up?" Dreamer demanded, not moving from her comfortable position.

"I went for a walk." Said the seeker in a haughty tone."I didn't want to disturb you when I found you, so I left."

"Uh-huh." Dreamseek sounded like she was listening to a sparkling lying about who took the last energon goodie. "Now, why were you really here, Starscream?"

The silver seeker didn't meet her gaze. He knew he hid his emotions well enough. You had to, under Megatron. But, like he had read her, she had read him. It made him uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Fine." He muttered. "Something seemed to be bothering you. I came to check on you."

Dreamer was quiet. At first he thought she was either going to ignore him or drag him back to his impromptu nest. Whichever, it would prove something was wrong.

Instead, Dreamseek looked down at the ground. "It's nothing you or anyone else could have helped with, Starscream." She told him softly. "Thank you, though."

The seeker cocked his head, damaged wing twitching. "What are you, femme?" He asked suddenly.

Dreamseek shrugged, one of her favourite gestures. "Whatever do you mean, Starscream?"

"I cannot figure anything out about you. And I'm usually quite good at puzzles."

"Oh. I'm a puzzle now?" Dreamer laughed shortly. "Tell you what. I'll tell you three things about myself. But only if you promise to stay down until I say you're fit to move, and there are limits to what I can tell you."

"Clues?" Said the seeker, maybe a little too eagerly. Dreamer chuckled and turned off her music. "Yes. Clues." She said. The grey Praxian walked over to the seeker, optics dancing with amusement.

"Do you want to ask me now, or think about your questions?" She asked Starscream, helping the seeker along.

"I'll wait." Said the silver mech. Waiting would let him get his processor on track. And figure out exactly how to ask his questions and get the most information.

Starscream lay down in his nest and watched Dreamer leave, that one part of the song playing over in his processor.

_These are hard times, these are hard times_

_For Dreamers_

_And love lost believers._

* * *

**I kind of thought that Dreamer is a lover of music, but she was too young to have devel****o****ped much of a taste for Cybertronian music when she left. So, I think she would have heard some Earth music somehow, and she would have liked how it sounded. The song she was playing is called 'Bones' by MSMR, and it's one of the songs that helped inspire this story. **

**What do you think? What questions will Screamer ask? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please! :) **_  
_


	14. Chapter 14- Oh, So Busted

**So, Diablo had some kind of spark attack, and Ratchet was certain he'd lose the neutral. That is until a femme appeared in the patients room and did something. The humans are allowed back on base as long as Diablo is bedridden, and Miko is eager to look for the new bot. And here we go.**

* * *

Jack sat in the human area with Cat, Miko and Raf. He was reading, pointedly ignoring the tv with it's screaming crowds and wailing engines. He barely looked up when Ratchet walked into the main hanger and said something to Optimus, just hoping the ambulance would not bring up Cat names. He did notice Cat prowling off, her ears pricked up and tail lashing. But he didn't notice Miko get up and sneak off behind the black cat, as a particularly interesting part occurred within the pages of his book.

Miko was not known for her caution. And as soon as she'd found out that Diablo, the mysterious new mech, was hidden somewhere on base, she'd begun to plot a way to see him. Of course, she couldn't tell the boys. Rafael would never go for it, and Jack would try to stop her if not out and out tell one of the 'Bots. So the pink haired girl was going solo this time, and being extra sneaky. She wandered away from the main hanger, down the hall that led to the Autobot quarters and storage. Miko had been down here a few times with Bulk, to listen to music in his quarters on his stereo. She knew a few of the door codes, too, though Miko wasn't certain she'd be able to open the room with Diablo in it. That could put a damper on her plan.

As she crept along, Miko began to feel like something was following her. It couldn't be one of the 'Bots. It was too small.

That's when Cat leapt out of no where.

"Oh. Hey Cat." Said Miko. She knelt down and rubbed the animal's ears. "How are you, kitty?"

The cat meiowed and nudged the Japanese girl's hand. Miko smiled. "I don't suppose you'd know where the new guy is, would you?"

The cat's yellow eyes stared up at the girl unblinkingly, and it suddenly turned and trotted away. Miko decided to follow the animal, just for kicks. Who knew, maybe she'd get lucky. They walked down the hall, Miko occasionally losing sight of the cat. It was during one of those moments that she found the slightly ajar door, with Cat sitting calmly in front of it, grooming lazily.

Miko walked over and peered into the room. What she saw made her grin.

Lying on a berth was the biggest Transformer she'd ever seen. At least, since Megatron.

He was brilliant red and black, his armour spikey and totally badass. He had wings, unlike Megatron, and horns growing above his shuttered optics. Dragon horns! Miko could barely contain her energy. "Omg, look at him, Cat! He's awesome!"

The cat looked indifferently at the human, and trotted up to the berth, climbing up to lie on the red mech just over the spark chamber. It curled up and looked down at the human with a bored expression.

"Oh, cool!" Said Miko, jumping up and down with excitement. She ran to the edge of the berth and began to climb. The little human struggled up, grinning maniacally.

* * *

Jack looked across the couch and suddenly shot up. "Where's Miko!"

* * *

Diablo awoke, swimming through the static and HUD messages. Only to see a somewhat small fuzzy organic head in his sight.

What the slag?

"Hey, dude! You awake?"

"Uhh..." Groaned Diablo. He brought up his servo to pick up the organic, holding it between his claws by the flimsy colourful skin it wore. As he sat up, the organic squirmed and hollered loudly. "Hey dude! So not cool."

Another organic slid down his armour and calmly came to rest at his pedes. Diablo held the first organic up to his optics, frowning.

"What are you?" He asked with some amusement.

"Human. Duh!" Said the organic, a femme by the looks of it. "Now put me down!" Diablo obliged, grinning at her as she crossed her arms challengingly. "What are you?" She asked. "You look a bit like Old Bucket-Head."

"Bucket-Head?" Laughed Diablo. "I like it. Name's Diablo. I look like Megsy because I have a similar base frametype. Warrior class frame 187-456."

"Huh." Said the organic. "I'm Miko."

"You're one of the dominant life forms on this planet?" He peered down at her, and then pulled up with a bewildered frown. "Seen you guys before but never realized how squishy you were."

"Squishy but strong." Said Miko, practically jumping around. "So what do you transform into? You ever offlined anyone? Who? Where did you come from? How come we've never heard of you? What's your weapon? Is it blasters? Knives? What's-"

"Hey, hey, slow down, kiddo." Diablo said. "Why are you in here? I think Doc Hatchet wouldn't let you in."

Miko stared at him. "How'd you guess?"

"I've seen enough of his behavior to know." Said Diablo. "Why don't you run along before Ratchet gets back, and we'll both avoid getting slaughtered."

"Agreed." Said Miko. "And then I want to know everything!"

Diablo watched as the excited human ran out the door. Leaving only the cat. Diablo groaned and lay back down on his back. Cat promptly climbed up to her original spot over his spark, purring happily. She sat and stared at him, her face oddly smug. Diablo closed his eyes, and frowned. "Those two obsessives are going to drive me crazier than I already am. At least you're having fun."

That cat mieowed and curled up, purr lowering to a rumble. The red Kaonian frowned and shifted a bit. "It seems Dreamer and I are going to have to have a long talk about her and the Guardian meddling again."

Cat simply began to snore, content where she was to ignore him.

* * *

Miko crept out into the hallway just as Ratchet rounded the corner. She yelped and began to run. Too late.

"Miko!" Thundered the irritated medic. "What are you doing down here?"

"Um, looking for the girls room." Miko said nervously. Oh, _so_ busted.

Ratchet looked down his nose at her, suspicion in his optics. "Odd. I seem to recall your human washrooms being back near the hanger."

Miko smiled a little, hoping it would be innocent enough to put Ratchet off the scent. As if. The ambulance looked about ready to lose it, when that ever calm voice rumbled from a little farther down the hallway.

"Ratchet." Said Optimus. "Why don't you let me deal with Miko? You need to check on Diablo before Agent Fowler arrives."

"But Optimus-" Began the medic. He stopped with a sigh. "Of course, Optimus." Said the less than enthused Ratchet. He shot the human a look before leaving his Prime to deal with the wayward Miko.

Optimus knelt down and held out his palm, letting Miko climb on. She did so cautiously. The Prime always seemed more friendly to Jack out of all the kids, and Miko had always found the BossBot kind of boring. He barely ever spoke, and when he did it was usually a long winded speech. Which is what she expected to be subjected to when the semi placed her on his shoulder. Instead, Optimus asked her a question. "What did you think of Diablo?"

"What do you mean?" Asked the confused girl.

"He didn't frighten you at all, it seems." Said Optimus. "Did you think he wasn't dangerous?"

"'Course not." Said Miko. "I just. I just wanted to see what all the hype was about. And he doesn't seem so bad. Kind of like Wheeljack, except a little scarier." She shrugged. "So, am I going to get in trouble now?"

"No, Miko. You're not. However, I would like to know how you got into the berthroom."

"Oh, it was unlocked when I got to it. Cat was waiting for me in front of it already."

"Cat?" Optimus inquired.

"Yeah. Jack's pet cat. We just call her Cat, but Ratchet is going crazy because he thinks that name's boring."

She didn't notice the odd expression that flicked across the red and blue's face plates. Miko was just surprised that she was actually having a conversation with Optimus Prime. That surprise continued when she was back with Jack and Raf, and Optimus was wandering off down the hall. The Prime had a hunch.

All he needed was Ratchet's scanner to 'accidentally' catch that cat.

* * *

**So Diablo took having an Organic crawling all over him better than expected. And what is Optimus' idea? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please.  
**


	15. Chapter 15-Pulsar

**Hello! As we all know, Soundwave is omnipotent when it comes to spying, right? Well, he might not be the one watching, but someone is. Megatron has become a little too comfortable with having only one Soundwave and Laserbeak around, and thus I think that perhaps he should think a little more before he does what he does in this chapter.**

* * *

Megatron watched as Soundwave walked across the deck, the silent mech listening to yet another of Knockout's ramblings without any show of irritation. The Decepticon leader had noticed that his spymaster seemed strangely out of it, even by his usual standards. Of course, he knew Soundwave had enough data to analyse to make ordinary CPU's crash, and there was more than usual with the search for the relics. But still. Perhaps Soundwave should get a check-up, at least so Megatron knew he was in working order.

Suddenly Soundwave stiffened, and began to walk away from the surprised medic and vehicons.

"Soundwave." Said Megatron. "Is something the matter?"

The silent spymaster turned and shook his head. "Self respecting Decepticon/flight." Came the clipped and edited voice of Starscream. Megatron nodded, understanding the need for flyers to exercise their wings now and then. But as soon as Soundwave was gone, Megatron nodded to a vehicon. "Patch him through."

The screen fluctuated, then stilled, showing a dark blue and grey mech with glowing green bio lights everywhere, a thin gaunt face, and four green optics. The mech grimaced, revealing two long fangs. "Megsy. And here I was hoping you were burning in the pit." He said in a lower Tarn accent.

"Pulsar. Still blatantly disrespectful, as always." Megatron growled, not at all pleased that it was Pulsar that had answered. "Might I ask why you're in the system? Soundwave won't be happy."

"He already knows." Said Pulsar. "And why I'm here is none of your business, Megsy."

"Oh, but it is. You're in my territory now, and your neutral status is no protection, I'm afraid." Said The Warlord, almost gloating. How he loathed Pulsar!

That's when the second voice joined in on Pulsar's end, harsh, with an untraceable accent . "I don't recommend threatening my mate, Megatronus! We'll hunt where we please, and you'll be lucky if you ain't our target!"

With that the feed ended. Megatron frowned dangerously, and turned to Knockout and the Vehicons. "No one tells Soundwave of this. No one!"He commanded. He remembered what had happened the last time Pulsar and Soundwave had crossed paths. What had it been about? Yes, the snuffing of an Autobot sparkling. Sparklings had always been a weakness of Soundwave's. He'd lost three. Frenzy and Rumble, the battle of Polyhex. Ravage before that, her death unknown. And Ratbat, the smallest, during the beginning days of the war. Offlined by an Autobot sniper. Of course, Megatron understood that it was both the carrier protocols and the fact that they were so strong in the visored mech's frame's programming that caused Soundwave to attack Pulsar. All three had disappeared. Well, four. Ravage had gone with her carrier to help, the techno organic disappearing, never returning. Not even when Laserbeak finally found Soundwave trapped on an abandoned colony. And Pulsar was presumed dead for centuries.

Megatron sighed and went to his quarters, feeling that Soundwave should not have been allowed such a high roll in the ranks. In some ways, his spark was too soft to do what was necessary.

As the leader walked, he didn't see the wiry shape that vanished behind him, yellow eyes flashing. But he did hear the eerie chuckle echo down the hall. The war lord onlined his blaster, roaring loudly.

But no one was there.

* * *

**I like Soundwave's kids. I think that something happened to them, and that's why they weren't in TF:Prime, and it may be one of the reasons Soundwave won't talk. I, personally, think that like many silent characters, there are many stories and motivations for why he never talks. But the death of one's children's can really mess ones mind up. As for Pulsar, he's crazy. Really, really crazy former Decepticon, who left because the 'Con's were cramping his style. What's he to do with this tale? You'll see.**

** What do you think? Yay? Nay? ****Leave a review, please. **


	16. Chapter 16-This does not bode well

**So, last chapter we were introduced to a mech called Pulsar. A few chapters back Dreamer and Starscream initiated a little game for the scientist seeker in the hopes he'll ask some questions. Dreamer is generously fixing up the seeker, regardless of faction. However, Starscream might have reasons to be concerned. Let us continue...  
**

* * *

Dreamer didn't feel well. She'd spoken to the Guardian, and his news was not good.

Pulsar was in the solar system. And where there was Pulsar, the real monster was sure to be close by.

She curled up in a fetal position, looking up at the planets moon sadly. She couldn't leave this planet. But as soon as Diablo found out the Deadly Duo were within flying distance of Dreamer, he'd remove her by force if necessary. The pearl femme shivered, closing her optics tightly. _He'd_ said being a guide was lonely, but never had that truth been more evident than now. She wished that she'd never had to leave the ship, or send the small one away...

A soft whirr caused Dreamer to shoot up, nearly killing her willow tree in the process. Her optics and the jewel on her coronet began to glow brightly and her body went into a fighting stance.

"Show yourself!" She commanded.

"Should I feel threatened?" Asked a familiar voice lazily. Dreamer relaxed and smiled a little. "Hello, Steve. It's a pleasant surprise."

"What. That I'm not dead?" Said the vehicon. "You aren't the only one." He chuckled.

Dreamer walked up to the vehicon and hugged him. "No. That you're on Earth. I knew you weren't dead."

"Right." Said Steve, with good humoured sarcasm. "You would have felt my spark passing to the well."

"Correct." Dreamer grinned. "But that still begs the question as to why you're here. Not that I'm not happy to see you." She added quickly.

Steve shrugged. "I was sent by the boss, and I come bearing gifts." He held out his servo, and gave Dreamer a medical case. "Boss says you'll know how to use this. I've already guessed why you need a wing repair kit."

"Because I have wings?" The praxian said cheekily.

"If that's your story." Said Steve. He pushed the case to her. "Just finish what you have to do. I gotta ask, though, Dreamer. Why the biggest traitor in the known universe?"

Dreamer closed her optics and subspaced the kit. "Because, I am a guide." She said grimly. The femme looked up at the glowing red visor. "Thank you, Steve. Do you want me wipe your memory, before the mandatory processor check?"

"I'll be fine. Just do my brothers and I a favour and end this war. Then we'll all be fine." The purple mech turned around. "See you soon, Dreamer."

The grey femme nodded. "Thank you, Steve. And good luck."

"No. Thank you, Dreamer." The vehicon said sincerely, and with that Steve left. Dreamer frowned, watching the supposed drone as he walked through the forest. In her processor was an image of Starscream, and a horned, red mech. Not Diablo. The horns were nothing like the Kaonian's, and he was a grounder. He was kneeling before the silver seeker, and then Starscream's clawed servo shot forward. The red mech fell, and energon dripped from Starscream's claws. The seeker looked down with sadistic glee. She felt the watchers disgust at the scene, and shuddered.

Instantly, Dreamer awoke. Her optics widened and she bowed her head. What kind of a mech was she saving? What kind of mech was she healing instead of the one she called brother? Dreamer took the kit out of her subspace and sighed.

"You ask too much of me, sometimes." She said to no one in particular. "Way too much."

* * *

Starscream onlined, feeling relaxed, and instantly regretting it. Dreamer loomed over him, looking frighteningly emotionless.

"Good morning, Starscream." She said coldly. Her blue and gold optics were passive, doorwings neutral.

This did not bode well.

"Uh. Good morning Dreamer." Said the silver seeker. He immediately went on his guard. "Something wrong?"

"You could say that." The femme said flatly. "Sit up."

Starscream obliged, frowning. Usually they had the morning banter around now. But Dreamer was not in a bantering mood this morning.

The femme handed him an energon cube, still frowning coldly. Her face looked fascinatingly familiar right now. Starscream couldn't place the expression.

"Is something wrong, femme?" Starscream asked, nervously, though he covered up the anxiety with his usual indifference.

"Tell me about the Autobot, Cliffjumper." Dreamer said, her voice edged with venom. "The one with the silver horns that you offlined."

"Oh." Said Starscream. That explained the hostility. "How did you find out about that?"

Her mouth quirked up into a thin smile. "I have my resources. Let me tell you, _Commander_ Starscream. With me, you don't have secrets."

The mech looked at her in horror. "I-I-"

"Spit it out, seeker!" Snapped Dreamer. "Before I wrench it out of you!"

Starscream's intakes wheezed, and his brows furrowed. "I killed him." He said at last. "I killed him, and many, many others. And many of my allies and friends have died at Autobot hands. I think this war has driven both sides to depravity more than once, no?"

Dreamer closed her optics, inhaled and glared at him. "Not good enough." She told him. "Why did you kill him? You didn't have to."

"It was offline the Autobot or be perceived as weak by the Decepticons!" The seeker turned away. "Have you any idea what happens to the weak amongst the Decepticon ranks?"

The femme nodded. "Oh, I do. But you did not have to offline him."

"No. Perhaps not." Starscream looked up at her, a little guiltily. "But it isn't like I can fix that, is it?"

"No." Dreamer said softly. Her expression softened. "No one can. But now you owe a debt to Fate. A debt I'll help you repay, Starscream. But on one condition. A condition I will bind you to, and which you cannot back out of."

"Why would I agree to that?" Asked Starscream.

"I'll not force you." Said Dreamseek. "I don't force anyone into doing anything."

"Thank you?" Starscream said cautiously. "What's the condition?"

"You aren't ready." She said. "Not yet." The grey femme smiled, relaxing a bit and drawing an energon cube out of her subspace. She frowned a bit, but it was quickly replaced by her smile. Dreamer sat across from the mech and grinned. Again, Starscream was amazed by the changes in her attitude, how quickly she went from intimidating to friendly. He watched as Dreamer downed the cube, and then smirk challengingly. "So, seeker. What's your first question? If you've thought of one at all."

Starscream's lopsided wings twitched. "Of course I have!"

Her brows raised. "Then ask it, Starscream."

The seeker sought the correct words to use. "Why are you on Earth? You're obviously neutral, so you wouldn't have come here for the war. Unless you were with the Autobots, and you left." He paused. "But you weren't."

Dreamer's unusual optics flitted up to the sky almost reflexively. "You are partially correct. I was an Autobot, but I left long before the war came to this planet. Why is another story. As for coming to Earth, I was not technically _here_. I was on the moon for centuries, and for a while after you brought the war here. I just watched you all. It was more like a holo-vid show to me, until the space bridge blew up. That's when it started getting real for me. I went out to see if the Autobots were snuffed, but instead I found a silver seeker floating around, muttering over a husk. It struck me as odd, until I realised what you were. Starscream, notorious for his attempts to rid the universe of Megatron. And therefore, the husk must have been the esteemed decepticon leader himself." Dreamer glanced lazily at Starscream."It piqued my curiosity. Why are you so determined to overthrow Megatron? Another show of strength? Hunger for power? Or something else?" Here she brought a digit thoughtfully to her lips. "Something less expected?"

And now the tables were turned. What had started out as a information gather for the former scientist was now turned in Dreamer's favour. And it did not make him happy.

"I don't have to tell you." Said the former Decepticon SIC, his face sly.

"I already guessed what he did to you, Starscream. Separated you from your trine, murdered the mech you loved and your sparkling-" She closed her optics and gasped suddenly, frame stiffening. Starscream's processor and spark were full of agony, and it turned to concern as the femme lay on the ground.

"Dreamer!" He yelped, suddenly beside her. "Femme, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She said, her optics glowing brilliant blue. "Just, relax..." The femme praxian trailed off, leaving the seeker alone to stare in shock. Dreamer was in stasis! What should he do? He had no one to call. Maybe the Autobots. But what if they wouldn't come? And the Decepticons weren't an option either. He began to panic, servos shaking as he thought. He was no medic! What to do?

He brought his audios down to listen for a spark beat. There was a faint whirring. That was good! Starscream went to check her helm. Maybe it had been hit. He was looking over the dome of the helm, looking for dents, when Dreamer's optics unshuttered. The two stared, red meeting blue in a purely startled moment. They were so close, Starscream could see the tiny mechanisms that made up the femme's optics whirl as she stared.

"Starscream, wh-what are you doing!" Dreamer demanded, in a rather squeaky tone.

Starscream jolted away. "I-uh. I was looking for dents." He said rather lamely.

Dreamer just stared. Starscream stared back, both trying to figure out what had just happened. Then she got up. "I- I'll be under my willow. Stay here."

Starscream watched as the grey femme walked away, feeling an odd tingle on his armour. He'd been right.

Her looming had not boded well at all.

* * *

Dreamer sat down, the images in her head clashing and whirling. She hadn't put up the needed firewalls to protect her from the emotional onslaught the seeker unleashed. Coupled with the growing spark pain from her separation- it was near crippling.

Her servos clutched her helm, and as the emotions clashed, she sent a desperate ping.

He wouldn't answer. He'd risked enough. He wouldn't come.

And then gentle servos touched her shoulders, a familiar presence in her mind dispelling the pictures.

Guardian had come.

And Dreamer went limp.

* * *

**Awkward moment there at the end. Loved writing that. What do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please!  
**


	17. Chapter 17- The Dead and Ghosts

**Welcome back. When we last left the Autobot base, Diablo was feeling better after his mystery attack, and had met the hyperactive Miko. Now that Diablo feels better, it is time for him to be a apin in the aft. Let us join our Autobots, and their unpredictable guest.**

* * *

Diablo walked into the hanger, stubbornly refusing to obey Ratchet and rest. Obeying people wasn't his thing. The horned mech stretched and smirked as he spotted Arcee getting ready to go on patrol.

"What's a mech got to do to get some energon around here?" He asked, smiling broadly. Arcee turned and crossed her arms. "What are you doing up?"

"I got bored." Diablo said. "Besides, I need to ask Optimus something."

"Well, he left earlier." Arcee turned again and transformed.

"Do you want company?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't let him. Hey, it's worth a shot.

"Even if I did want you along, Diablo, you don't have an earth mode." She said, matter of fact and cold. "You'd stand out like a beacon for the 'Con's."

Diablo snorted. "There isn't a damn vehicle on this rock that I could use."

The femme seemed to shrug (Can bikes do that?). "Your problem." And she left.

Diablo turned and decided to head back to the privacy of his room. Maybe check up on the contracts, see what was going on in the universe. Diablo had decided the moment he'd contacted the Autobots that they could not know about his career. Not that he was that well known. Only a few beings knew of his existence, let alone his side career.

The horned mech was on his way down the hallway when he saw Ratchet coming towards him. The cranky medic had obviously been to the makeshift guestroom to check on his patient, judging by Ratchet's expression. It really was uncanny how that picture of Dreamer's had captured the medic's personality. Sour, broody, closed off. It made Diablo realise, why, Ratchet had become worse in the time since the picture was taken.

"Why, good morning, Ratchet." Said Diablo calmly. He spied an energon cube in Ratchet's servo, medical grade. "Oh. Is that for me? Thank you, doctor."

Ratchet's scowl darkened. "Back to bed. Now!" Snapped the ambulance.

"Why? I feel fine, Ratchet." Said Diablo. "I heal fast."

"That is a load of slag." Said Ratchet. "Berth. Resting. Now!"

Diablo stared down at the frustrating Ioconian, red optics narrowed. "I'm fine. Do you remember how this particular argument ended last time?"

"Yes. With you in convulsions on the ground emptying coolant out of your mouth." Said Ratchet flatly.

Diablo growled, and bared his denta. "You know, Doctor. I am considering disappointing someone right now and ripping out your optics. Nice and slow. How does that sound?"

Ratchet opened his mouth, then stopped as something small, black and furry plunked onto his opponent. Cat began to disdainfully groom herself, then trotted across Diablo's shoulder and gazed expectantly up at him.

Diablo's mouth twisted in a grimace, and his wings came to a less agitated stance."I have things to do that don't get done on bed rest, Ratchet." He said in an unhappy tone. "Things like locating my sister, since that Deceptiscum had all the usefulness of a wingless seeker." He walked past a startled Ratchet, who suddenly remembered the med grade in his grasp.

"Your energon." Said Ratchet. Diablo froze, and turned. Ratchet continued. "If you won't rest, you will keep nourished. And I'll get Bulkhead and Bumblebee to hold you down as I dump your med grade into your intakes if you won't do it yourself. Understand, Diablo?"

Diablo smirked. "Good luck with that, Doctor." He came over, took the energon and paused a second to stop Cat from falling. Ratchet took his chance and sneakily scanned Diablo, then watched as the red mech retreated into the guestroom. The medic chuckled and strolled to the hanger, mentally patting himself on the back. He missed the knowing look Cat directed towards him, yellow orbs full of an intelligence that quickly vanished behind curtains of animal instincts and slyness as she blinked and began to wash herself.

* * *

_Elita curled against her Prime, practically purring as the two enjoyed a rare, hard earned moment of intimacy. His digits caressed the side of her helm, soothing after a long week full of frustration, and she had to smile a little. Finally, they were safe, for together they were always safe. They were each other's cornerstone, sword and shield, as only sparkmates were. _

_Pink intertwined with red and blue, and it was only the two cybertronians. Not Autobots. Not leaders. They were simply two sparks longing for each other. _

_Optimus shuttered his optics, when suddenly something changed. Elita had stiffened, and Optimus unshuttered his optics. Bodies littered the ground, and Elita lay in his arms, frame turning grey, optics flickering, energon running out of her mouth._

_His spark lurched, and he was filled with an agony worse than any wound or injury he had ever received on the battlefield. Was he screaming? He couldn't feel anything. Just the pain._

_Optimus shuddered. And then he saw her. The femme. The grey praxian, Dreamseek._

_She knelt down in front of Optimus, gently taking one of his servos in both of her own. It was a comforting gesture, and he felt a calm in his spark. It did not by any means stop the pain. It was like putting a salve over a burn; the pain was still there, but bearable. _

_"Optimus Prime." She said softly. "I too grieve for Elita-one, but the dead are cared for. It is the living for whom you must worry about. You have done well, do not lose yourself now."_

_Optimus looked at her, feeling helpless. "When I lost myself, and became Orion Pax, I could not remember her. But when I returned, my memories came back one by one, but the ones about her-"_

_Dreamseek smiled gently. "Your burden will end, Orion Pax. Look after your team." She stood, and the bodies were gone. Cybertron was again desolate, and Dreamseek stood there, her unusual optics full of sadness. "I must go now. Remember. Care for your team." She began to fade. Suddenly she stiffened, eyes wide with horror, "And Optimus. Beware of Pulsar. The two come hunting, and they crave the pain of others."_

_Then, Dreamseek was gone. Optimus himself left the planet of his species, spark full of the calm the praxian had left._

Optimus awoke, processor asking questions and locating answers.

Pulsar wasn't dead! How?

And Dreamseek. Was she alive, or the figment of a damaged sparks hopes?

Optimus moaned, realising he'd fallen asleep on patrol. He filed It under things to never do again, his frame aching from sun exposure. He drove back to base, CPU whirling.

Dreamseek.

Pulsar.

Did the dead not stay dead?

* * *

**Oh dear. It seems Optimus is having some problems with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or some such thing. And Diablo's up and about again, driving the resident control freak crazy. How will Optimus deal with this? Is he delusional? Should he talk to Ratchet? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please! **

_This spot is only so _she_ doesn't kill me. _Oh,** and I've pasted a new one shot that might stay a one shot, if you're interested. The only reason I'm telling you is because _Someone _is hovering around me right now, and has a huge ego. Yes, Kitty, I'm talking to you. Don't glare. So, if you want to check it out, it's the Tale of Ravage. And yes. She's a femme. Let me know if I should take it farther! There. Done.  
**


	18. Chapter 18- Apologies

**When we last left Starscream and Dreamer, there was a little awkward moment that resulted in Dreamer going to hide for a bit. Lets check in on them and see what's going on, shall we?**

* * *

"Starscream."

The silver seeker looked up. Dreamer was standing a few feet away, an apologetic expression on her face. The femme had segregated herself for two days, though by no means abandoning her patient. Starscream had still been given his energon rations, waking up to find the cube waiting for him. The seeker still couldn't make sense of what had happened that afternoon, why Dreamer had collapsed. At least she'd decided to come back.

"Femme." Said Starscream. He was surprised by the frigidness in his voice. It seemed to effect her, freeze her into that harder Dreamer. Her optics shot to meet his, and her doorwings went up in a hint of aggression.

"I- I came to apologize." She said, her voice laced with a fascinatingly shielded awkwardness. "I should not have brought up such painful memories."

Starscream raised a brow. This was a curious turn! But not nearly so curious as what Starscream himself did.

"It's, fine." He said, equally awkward. The femme seemed as surprised about this statement as Starscream himself.

Dreamer smiled a little, amusement teasing her features into a more relaxed state. "You truly mean that?" She asked softly.

"I suppose." Starscream replied hesitantly. This was new to him after years among the Decepticons. True apologies. True emotion. He looked at the femme, realizing that he really did forgive her for bringing up the loss of his family. Which begged the next question...

"You want to know how I knew." Said Dreamseek.

"Yes." Replied the mech. "How could you have known about Skyfire and," Here he choked a little. "And Stardancer?"

Dreamer walked over to her usual spot across from him. Her grey armour was tinged green by the grasses reflections, and her mood had gone down a new path. Tiredness. It showed now, and it was deep and sad.

"I told you before, Starscream. You have no secrets with me." She said.

"How?" And then it occurred to him. Striking and sticking in his CPU, Starscream blurted it out. "You're like Soundwave! You can read thoughts, can't you?"

Dreamer nodded. "Close enough. I can read your thoughts, and your emotions. I also can do other things."

"Such as?"

"You would not be comfortable with the truth, Starscream." She said. Dreamer looked up at the sky. "I have something to give to you." She reached into her subspace and produced a kit.

"What is it?" Asked Starscream absently, half on the idea of a psychic Dreamer.

"It's a wing repair kit."

Starscream jolted up, realising with pleasure what that kit meant.

Dreamer smiled, but this time it was a little sad. "Yes. Starscream, you are going to fly."

* * *

_Starscream was tired. So tired. It had been a long trip, and still he could not contact Skyfire and check on him. They hadn't sparkbonded fully yet, so there was only the comms. to communicate with. It frightened the seeker, knowing that that mech, Megatronus, was somewhere nearby. That he had threatened his family. _

_He approached the dwelling, dreading what he'd find. Starscream opened the door, poking his head in and looking in the living area._

_The lights were off. Where was Sky?_

_"Skyfire?" Starscream's voice echoed in the dwelling, eerie in the darkness. _

"_Sky? Star? Where are you?" The scientist walked further in, and froze in his tracks. Skyfire's notes on the last planet they had visited lay on the floor, scattered about in a very un-Skyfire way. Precious data pads, the edges crumpled as though dropped, and the truly horrifying thing: the faint bluey pink of spilt energon, as only the kind spilled from a cybertronian had the pink tinge. _

_Starscream's spark began to pulse wildly. When he spoke up again his voice was higher than usual, teetering on full out scream._

"_Skyfire! Stardancer!"_

_The seeker ran up to the berthrooms, checking first his and Skyfire's, then moving to Stardancer's. Only to pause outside. A pool of energon, big enough for a shuttle, lay in front of their son's door. The door itself was ajar, dented. Starscream walked up to it, optics wide, dreading what they might find._

_The form standing in the room was not Skyfire. Not nearly as tall as his shuttle, the gunmetal grey mech was still painfully familiar. He wasn't really there. It was a hologram. But it still caused Dread to pool inside Starscream's tanks._

"_Ah, Starscream." Said Megatronus. "How good to see you."_

"_What have you done with my family, you scum!" Snapped the seeker, stance aggressive. It did not impress the Champion of the Pits of Kaon at all. _

"_Right to the point! I like that in a soldier!" Said Megatronus, his harsh voice amused. _

"_I am not one of your soldiers!" Starscream growled. "I will never join you!"_

_The smirk that appeared on Megatronus' faceplates caused a shiver of apprehension to run down Starscream's spine. "Then you shall never see your family again." Said the Gladiator. Starscream's wings drooped. "No." He whispered._

"_I have them now." Said Megatron. "The shuttle might not make it, but the sparkling... If his father won't join, perhaps we can still have a seeker soldier who won't be completely useless."_

_Starscream felt had Thundercracker and Skywarp. They'd already joined the so called Cause._

_His trinemates. His son. Skyfire._

_Megatron smirked knowingly, and chuckled. "We will be seeing you _very_ soon, I hope, Starscream. At least for the sake of your family."_

_With that, he vanished, the hologram dissolving like sodium in water. Leaving Starscream alone in his son's empty room, his mate's energon on his pedes. _

* * *

Jack's class field trip was as exciting as he'd come to expect over the years. Geology, especially in Jasper with it's red mars like landscape, was boring. Frankly, Jack would rather have been with Arcee on patrol, or Cat reading.

He stood near the back of the class, watching Miko bounce around in her cluster of fifteen year olds in the younger grade. He knew Bulkhead was nearby monitoring them, but Jack knew Miko. And Miko was elusive, mischievous and above all, had the all caution of a seagull.

He watched as the guide began to point out yet another uninteresting rock. And another.

And then his backpack shifted, and kicked his back.

Jack's eyes widened, and he made sure no one was looking his way. Then he slipped off his backpack and opened it up.

Cat stared up at him balefully, detangling her paws from an english essay. Her expression said 'gee. Took you long enough.'

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. The cat crawled out, sat and began to groom herself. She did that a lot.

Jack looked around, making sure no one saw when he took his cell phone out and dialed Bulkhead.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Asked the bruiser.

"Are you nearby? I have somebody here who shouldn't be."

"Who?" Came the wary question.

"Cat. I don't even know how she got into my backpack."

The wrecker pause, then said; "I'll come get it. Meet me around that funny mushroom shaped rock."

"Kay." Said Jack. He coaxed Cat back inside his backpack and then excused himself from the class for a moment. Miko raised her hand and began to shoot questions at the guide, which made Jack relieved. That would keep her busy for a bit.

As he approached the rock, Jack began to get this eerie feeling. Like he was being watched. He looked around, looking for the conspicuous Bulkhead.

Cat began to fuss, yowling harshly to be let out. Jack obliged, but held onto the black furball so she wouldn't run off. How'd she get here? Damn, those were sharp claws.

Wait. Was that?-

"Bulkhead!" Cried Jack. He ran over to the unconscious wrecker, and grabbed his phone to alert base.

No bars.

Scrap.

What had knocked out Bulk? Jack, ever paranoid after the attacks from the Spider bot and other 'Cons, glanced around.

Cat hissed darkly, ears flat against her skull. Jack didn't see It until it was too late.

The creature was Cybertronian, a mech with blue and grey armour. His four optics narrowed dangerously. "So you're the one who knows where she is." He hissed, and grinned. "Who would have thought the Guide would drag a pathetic flesh bag into our fight."

Jack stared up at the mech, warnings flashing in his head. Run. Run. Run. RUN!

Things happened like a movie in slow motion.

...Cat leapt from his arms with a frightening yell...

...The mech began to slash at something big. Something metal...

...Jack was being dragged away, as he heard screams...

...Two brilliant yellow optics peering into his face as a comforting rumble surrounded him...

...A soft femme's voice, unrecognizable and tinny saying; "I am sorry."...

...nothing...

* * *

**Who's the yellow optics? What's going to happen to Jack? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please!  
**

**(Hint: the character has yet to be mentioned by name.)**


	19. Chapter 19- Yellow Optics

**Ugh.I should not drink coffee. It is midnight, I'm bored and I have enough coffee to kill a whale.**

**Anyways, Jack came face to face with a really bad Cybertronian last chapter, and was knocked out. And Dreamer has some problems of her own concerning the same mech. Let us return to Earth, and see who it was who Jack saw before blacking out.**

* * *

Dreamer_ looked down at the beautiful world, it's face emerald green and sapphire blue, swathed in white clouds. Beyond it, the so called blackness of space. But she knew better. The stars she saw were diamonds on a field of black, burning points and clusters of white, blue, yellow and red. She sat, knees bunched under her chin, and she sighed. Dreamer sighed, and wondered what world her brother was on. The bond needed to be reestablished soon, or he could have another attack. That was never good when you had mech's like Unicron's Duo to watch out for. _

_Dreamer suddenly pulled herself out of her reverie and got up to go back to camp. She took on last look at the Earth, then turned._

_Pulsar's outstretched claws caught her in the abdomen. Dreamer's doorwings lurched up. Her optics widened, and her servos instinctively clutched at the malicious four eyed mechs wrist joint. Blue glowing energon flowed out as the hunter withdrew, dripping sickly from his claws onto the moon dust._

_Dreamer gurgled something, falling first to her knees, then to her front. Her digits twitched, and then her optics faded._

_Pulsar smirked, and walked away. His words echoed in the processor._

_"The Guide is dead. Now the Warrior. Then the Guardian himself. We shall see then who is stronger. Yes."_

Dreamer awoke with a rapid intake, and stared wildly around.

No Pulsar.

Her panic filtered through the darkness of the processor block. _:Small one.:_

**:Hey. Bit busy!:**

_:Pulsar's in the system.:_

**:I know.:**

There was a pause. _:Small one. I'm scared.:_

The pause on the other end was heavy with typical Small one thought. **:Stay with Starscream. You'll be safe there. I have my own problems. Like bad, instant death bad.:**

Jack woke up, realising that he'd blacked out in the first place. His thoughts were groggy. Faint. He remembered a few things. Like the field trip, Cat stowing away, the mech. The yellow eyes.

"Oh. What a weird dream." He mumbled. Only as he opened his eyes, he wasn't on the couch at the base, or in his bed at home.

The ground was rock, the room dark. Jack's body ached, and there was a feeling on his back and elbows, like his skin had been ripped off.

Jack looked around, heart pounding. How had he got here? The four eyed Cybertronian. Was he the one?

Something slid across the rock, scraping quietly.

"You are awake?"

Jack sat up, staring into the darkness. The voice was a female's. It sounded halting and hoarse, as though unused to being used. As Jack struggled to stand, it spoke again.

"Leg strained. Pulsar has hurt Jack." It said, concern in It's tone.

Jack looked up. "How do you know my name?" He asked, hoping his terror didn't show.

There was more scraping. A flash of light caused Jack to whirl, pulling hard on his injured leg. He managed to stay standing, but he grimaced. "Must get Jack to Autobots." It pronounced each syllable carefully, as though to savour them. The voice continued. "Must protect. Cannot know."

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Cannot know." Repeated the voice. "Sorry. Cannot know."

Jack breathed deeply. "My leg. It hurts a lot. Can you just let me go to the Autobots?"

There was a pause. Then the voice said; "Pulsar know Jack. Jack is in grave danger. Must contact the Bounty Hunter."

"Bounty hunter." Jack didn't like the sounds of that. The voice continued, it's tone soothing now.

"Jack need not fear me. Need not fear Diablo. Only help."More scraping. "Jack rest. Autobots come. No harm to the human prime."

"I'm not a prime!" Jack said nervously. A gentle chuckle came as reply. Jack shivered. "What happened to Bulkhead?"

"Wrecker is here. Still sleeps. Join him. Friends come now. Must go."

"Wait." Said Jack. "What are you?"

Something approached, it's feet clicking on the stone floor. It was still dark, but now there was a faint purple glow. It was coming from a huge frame, that Jack couldn't make out. But he did see the optics. Beautiful yellow moons that leveled themselves with Jack's face. Jack instinctively put his hand out, the teen's eyes widening as his skin touched warm, living metal. The voice was gentle, quiet. "I will be close. Be well, Jack Darby."

And then she left.

What had just happened? Jack couldn't think straight, his leg screaming protest as he stood there. Finally he sat down to await the arrival of the Autobots. Except when the azure swirls of the groundbridge appeared about two hours later, the Cybertronian that stepped out was not one of the Autobots. It was a mech Jack had never seen before. A red, imposing mech barely visible in his entirety. Red optics looked down at the tiny organic teen, and then towards the back.

"Well." Said the mech. "Let's get this over with. I'm Diablo. Yes, I'm here for you. No, Prime doesn't know I'm here. I borrowed the groundbridge. Now, will there be any objections if I get you and the wrecker out of here?"

Jack looked mutely at Diablo, who bent down and scooped the boy up. He then put Jack between his shoulder spikes and went to the back of the cave. Bulkhead was there, optics shuttered and form limp. Diablo grunted. "Who layed out the wrecker?"

"I think his name was Pulsar." Said Jack.

The way Diablo stopped abruptly nearly caused the teen to fall. "What did you say?" Growled the mech.

Jack swallowed nervously. "His name was Pulsar."

The flier swore, and quickly grabbed Bulkhead, half carrying, half dragging the bruiser to the fading groundbridge. He pulled the wrecker through, only stopping when they emerged into the base. Jack's mother was distraughtly arguing with Ratchet. They were the only two there.

Diablo gracelessly dropped Bulkhead onto the floor, then took Jack and handed him to Ratchet.

"So that tip was right." Said the medic.

"Yes." Grumbled Diablo. The winged Kaonian strode past, dragging Bulk again.

Ms. Darby helped her son to a cot while Ratchet checked over Bulkhead.

"Oh Jack." She said. "Baby, I'm so glad you're safe. When the news came, I- I was so scared you'd been hurt."

"I'm fine, mom." Said Jack.

"No. You're not." The nurse frowned. "Your clothes are in tatters, your leg is swollen. Jack, how'd this happen?"

"I'm not really sure." Said Jack. "I don't remember much." He looked around base. "Where are the others?"

"Looking for you. They were all over the state when the call came in. They couldn't check on it. Ratchet didn't know who it was, but Diablo saw it and turned the bridge on. He's quite-"

"Intimidating?" Said Jack.

"Yes. Anyways, he ignored Ratchet and opened the bridge, and brought you back." Ms. Darby smiled. "I'm so glad you're safe, Jack."

Jack looked up at his mother. She seemed so happy. But something was missing.

"Mom." He said.

"Yes Jack?"

"Have you seen Cat?"

"Oh Jack." Said the nurse, her smile gone and replaced with tears. More tears, since she'd been crying earlier. "I'm so sorry. I heard Bulkhead's report. Arcee found Cat's remains at the battle site. I'm sorry."

Jack closed his eyes. Cat, gone? The news sounded true, but didn't feel right. Something told him that Cat wasn't dead, anymore than he was.

And he looked over at Diablo, who was staring at the humans with an odd expression. Something was going on here. Something bigger than the relics, even.

And he was a part of it.

* * *

**Stuff's starting to get real. And Cat's gone. Or is she? And what's bothering Diablo? What do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please!  
**


	20. Chapter 20-Jack's Enlightened

**So Jack is safely at the base again, rescued by the mech called Diablo. But he is worried by the things told to him by the gold eyed mystery femme who saved him from Pulsar. Diablo and Jack centric chapter. The human prime is really in for some shockers. Let's see.**

* * *

Jack woke up and saw Diablo standing over him. It was a surprising thing to see first thing, and the human jolted up.

"Holy-!"

The mech hushed him. "Shut it, squishy! I'm here to talk."

"Okay. Not cool." Muttered Jack. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Came the slightly irritated reply.

"About?"

"What you saw in the cave."

"Oh." Said the teen. "Um, is this going to be one of those things where I never saw it, it didn't happen?"

"Well, Kitty would probably prefer it that way. She broke protocol to save you."

"Kitty?" Jack said incredulously. A name like 'Kitty' sounded so wrong coming from a mech like Diablo.

"Yes. But I just need to know what she said to you. Did she tell you anything?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Let's say Pulsar knows about you now, and that's bad." Said the red mech.

Jack thought for a second. "She told me Pulsar had attacked me. And she would get me to the Autobots, but then she decided to call the Bounty Hunter instead. And she kept repeating that I couldn't know this or that."

Amusement appeared on Diablo's faceplates. Typical of Kitty to be all cloak and dagger.

"Who is Pulsar?" Jack asked. "Is he a 'con? Or a bounty hunter like you?"

Diablo looked carefully at the organic. He seemed to be thinking carefully, his wings twitching. "Listen, squishy. I'd prefer if you didn't mention that to anybot. Or any of this. Pulsar has figured out that we're buddies with you humans, and you're the one with the aura of a Prime. He might go after you. Especially if Kitty was the one guarding you."

"'Kitty' was my cat, wasn't she?" Said Jack.

Diablo nodded. He had a growing respect for this young squishy, who was smarter than most. "Kitty wanted to keep an eye on you. Grew very attached to you, I'm afraid."

"But how? When I sorta saw her in the cave she was huge."

"Kitty can take smaller forms by storing some of herself in another dimension. She's been created for espionage, and is probably not too happy to have been discovered." Diablo looked up at the screen. "Ratchet will be back any minute. I have to leave."

"Wait." Jack protested. "You have to tell Optimus about this."

"The Prime is not my job." Diablo said carelessly. "I'm only here so I'm not in the way."

Jack was about to ask in the way of who, but Diablo turned away. He was long gone by the time Ratchet appeared to fuss over Jack.

* * *

**So, any guesses on who Kitty is? And Diablo is plotting. He's totally plotting. A shorter chapter, but I've got other ideas I'm working on right now. I'll post something longer on Monday. Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please and have good weekend! **


	21. Chapter 21-Passing Time

**So, Jack and Miko have met Diablo, and while the Autobots are still wary of this strange mech, there is growing trust, though it's small. Not that Arcee is going to find it easy. Let's see how the Autobot femme is doing.**

* * *

Arcee was offended at first as Diablo became more accepted into the group, mainly by Optimus, Bulkhead, and, when they were there, the children. Bumblebee was still shy around the Kaonian, and Ratchet was Ratchet. Rafael was nervous around the horned mech, and stayed behind Miko and Jack. But Arcee was out voted. Finally, she just began to disappear to her spot on the cliff to avoid him. When he wasn't being a hermit in his quarters.

Diablo.

Then, one day on her way to the door, she passed Diablo's berthroom. And heard a thud. The rooms were of course soundproof to a certain extent. So for anything to be heard in the hallway with the door closed, something big had to have been thrown or dropped. Arcee looked at the door, and remembered the mechs attack a few weeks before. The blue femme touched the intercom, not pressing it yet. She waited a second, then pressed the button, wincing internally.

"Diablo. Is everything fine?"

There wasn't a reply for about a minute and a half. Then the deep voice came, cool. But with a bit of an edge.

"I'm fine, babe." Said the red mech. "Nothing to worry about."

"Funny. I heard something fall." Arcee told him.

Diablo didn't reply. Arcee commed. Ratchet. :Ratch, something's going on in Diablo's room. I think something's wrong.:

:Wait for backup, Arcee. He's a big mech.: said the Medic. :I repeat, wait for backup.:

Yeah. Tell the femme that had taken on Shockwave to be careful. That would happen.

She put in the override code, watching the door slid open onto blackness. Black but for a holo vid, it's eerie glow casting shadows against a depressing scene. An overturned, partially crumpled chair. Two swords, leaning against the wall, next to a heap of pilfered mystery datapads. And Diablo sitting on the berth, hunched over the holo disk, his gaze intent on the picture before him. He flinched away from the sudden brightness from the hallway, and looked up at Arcee aggressively.

"Like what you've done with the place." Said Arcee. The blue femme walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Little dreary though."

Diablo said nothing.

Arcee looked down at the holo vid. It showed a blue and grey mech with green biolights and four optics. The mech was seen running, shooting, creeping along, his claws almost constantly ripping something living to shreds.

And one scene showed him locked in battle with none other then Diablo.

Said mech reached down and shut off the holo, plunging the room into darkness. Only their optics glowed, red and blue. Arcee looked at the mech.

"What is it you're not telling us, Diablo?"

The red Kaonian was silent. When he finally did speak it was in a tone that Arcee hadn't heard him use before. It was tired, drained, and edged with anger.

"Why don't you ask your senior officers?"

"What do you mean?" Demanded Arcee.

Diablo said without humour; "Have you ever heard the story of the Autobot SIC and TIC? The first ones? The two who dared to fall in love?"

"Of course." She replied. All of the Autobots knew about Prowl, the brilliant tactition from Praxus, and Jazz, the suave unconventional Polyhexian spymaster.

Diablo continued on, voice even softer now. "Did you know they had a sparkling?"

Arcee made a choked warble. She tried again. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Prowl and Jazz had a sparkling. A femmeling. Beautiful little thing. Just ask Optimus. He and his mate were friends with the happy family." Said Diablo. The Autobot didn't miss the bite of irony in that last phrase.

"Why, they were so close that Elita-one gave her spark to save the little one from the Decepticons."

"Why didn't we hear about this?" Asked Arcee. "And what's this to do with you trashing your room?"

Diablo closed his optics. "The mech who attacked Jack. His name is Pulsar. He is the one who shot Elita-one and who killed the Autobot sparkling. He's been hunting me for years. Now, he's on Earth." He looked up at Arcee. "If you think Bucket-head's bad, you're a fool. Megatron fancies himself the blood of Unicron, but Pulsar is the stuff of nightmares.

"Optimus is hiding things, Arcee. More than you'd care to acknowledge. And believe me. They are _dangerous _secrets."

Arcee stared at him. "You're lying!"

"No, I am many things. Lying is not one of them." He said, then stopped speaking abruptly. Arcee realised that Bulk and Bee had come, as the beeping of the doorpad sounded behind her. She watched as they interrogated the mech, who in the light looked more haggard then before. But his optics met hers challengingly, as though daring her to pry the secrets from the Prime and his CMO.

Arcee shivered and fled to her cliff, her processor tumultuously whirling.

_One week previous:_

Starscream was going through this feeling of absolute thrill. His wings. Dreamer was going to fix his wings! Though the femme had somehow kept him from going stir-crazy, he still longed to transform, to feel the powerful roar of jets and the scream of the wind over his wings.

But a problem occurred to him. To where would he fly? He was dead to the Decepticons. Cybertron was an empty husk full of dark memories. And the Autobots... well, centuries of animosity, no matter how coerced, were still difficult to quench for all parties involved.

Starscream looked over to the grey femme. Dreamer was bent over his wing, a medics tools scattered around her. Her concentration was the kind he found familiar in all competent medics, her focus entirely on the wires and energon lines.

"Didn't your creators ever tell you it's impolite to stare, Starscream?" She asked as she tore a healed energon line open again.

"I hadn't realised I was." The seeker admitted.

Dreamer smirked and rethreaded a nerve wire. Starscream walked over and hovered over her, watching as Dreamer's digits deftly repaired, removed and replaced damaged parts.

"You're a medic?" Starscream heard himself ask.

"Sort of." Said Dreamer. Starscream immediately got that lousy feeling again.

"What do you mean, sort of?"

Dreamer snapped another wire and reattached a new one. "I received no formal education. The only reason I am any good at repairing fliers is because I've had a few centuries of near constant practice.."

"The Red Mech?" Guessed Starscream.

Dreamer's silence was oddly smug.

"What is he to you?" Asked the seeker, oddly jealous. Then a horrible thought occurred to him. "He's not your sparkmate?"

Dreamer laughed. "What in Primus' name brought that on? Diablo and I are family. Brother and sister."

"Pardon me if I find that hard to believe." Said Starscream, pouting. Dreamer chuckled. "One does not need the same creators to be family, Starscream."

"Wait. So you're the femme Diablo was searching for?" Starscream realised his CPU was starting to hurt.

"Yes."

"But, why are you missing in the first place?"

The grey femme put the wing down gently. "I had to do something. Diablo never thought it was something I should do."

She almost told him he'd just used the last of his questions, but didn't. Instead she turned and smiled at the seeker. "I'll go prepare for the surgery. Don't touch anything, please."

As soon as she was safely away, she closed her optics and breathed deeply. Then she pictured the pool, and the cave. She left a message for Guardian, asking for an extra pair of servos once Starscream was unconscious.

The reply came quickly. And Dreamer's smile returned. She'd get two extra pairs.

_Three days before the attack:_

Pulsar was smiling. He'd come ahead of his mate, and stood on the bridge of the _Nemesis _with the confidence of a mad mech. He was not a large mech. In fact, he only came up to Knockout's chestplate. But his frame was rather unnatural, spider-like and mostly limb. His face was thin and sunken, four optics causing unnatural shadows on his features, and his mouth was full of pointed denta, longer and more needle-like than normal. Most interesting were his claws. They were long and curved, and that was when they were retracted. When Pulsar had them fully extended, they were like sickles, perfect for ripping off armour and tearing protoform.

The spidery bot was avoided by the Vehicons. Those who remembered Pulsar from his Decepticon days remembered a dangerously unstable sadist who enjoyed picking on the supposed drones. Steve was one of them. The survivor stood next to Soundwave, both purple mechs unhappy with the arrival of the Hunter.

"Can't believe the bastard isn't dead in an alley on one of the colonies." Steve said to the spymaster. Soundwave nodded. Pulsar hadn't noticed him yet, but it was only a matter of time before the two ended up fighting again.

"Is he going to be a problem, 'Wave?" Asked the soldier.

Soundwave shook his helm and his mental voice rang in Steve's processor. "Just stay away from him, old friend. He is bad news, true evil."

"Whatever you say, sir." Suddenly he looked up at the screen. "Has the kid contacted us recently?"

"The Guide has been warned of Pulsar. Don't worry. She and the former commander will be safe from him."

"I hope you're right." Said Steve. The vehicon watched as Pulsar was taken to speak privately with Megatron. The creepy Kaonian glanced quickly over at Soundwave, and grinned knowingly. Under his visor, Soundwave narrowed his optics. He'd prayed to Primus that Pulsar had stayed dead, but the Anti-Guide was as difficult to kill as his counterpart. No worries about Pulsar reporting any of the roles in this war within a war. Not even Soundwave's.

But that feeling of uneasiness didn't leave. Pulsar's being here was going to change everything.

* * *

**Duh duh duuh! So, Pulsar is here, he's deadly, and he and Soundwave have history, as I've previously mentioned. What do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave a review, please! **


	22. Chapter 22- Debt

**Welcome back. Here's the next chapter, and it's a bit of a filler, but the next couple are pretty major. Here we go.**

* * *

_Day after the attack:_

Starscream onlined. His HUD swarmed with messages, but the seeker ignored them.

The first thing he saw was brilliant blue sky.

Then he saw Dreamer, who smiled at him gently. "Good afternoon." She murmured.

Starscream smiled back hesitantly. "It is." He agreed, and she laughed a little.

But, something was different.

And then he remembered. He had wings!

"How does it feel?" Asked Dreamer, her doorwings held aloft anxiously.

Starscream moved his wings. That's what was different! All the data flowing in: air currents; temperature; longitude and latitude. All there, all glorious! He looked up at her and smiled broadly. "You're a miracle worker!" He said, giddy with happiness.

Dreamer bowed her head. "I wouldn't go that far, Starscream."

The mech ignored her. He was happy. Then he realised something was off about Dreamer.

"Is something wrong?" He finally asked from the euphoria.

Dreamer fixed her optics on him; striking gold halos as beautiful as galaxies. Starscream had always felt that those were unnatural optics, and at first they had given him the creeps. As time had gone on, the femme (everything about her), had managed to inspire in him the same emotions he'd felt around his family.

Perhaps dangerous feelings, given circumstances.

Dreamer smiled a little. "Nothing's wrong, seeker."

"I may not be psychic, femme, but I know you're not telling me something." Said Starscream. He got up and she backed away quickly. Giving him his space.

"I don't need to tell you." She told him, but there wasn't much conviction behind it.

Starscream frowned. "Dreamer. What happened while I was in stasis?"

The Praxian closed her optics; her doorwings drooped a bit, only to snap up at attention. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Starscream felt a little hurt. "You can trust me, Dreamer."

Dreamer surprised him by saying; "Prove it, Starscream. Why should I?"

"I'm indebted to you. You're Praxian, you should know about the code of honour our respective cultures share." He said, absently running his claws over his helm. "I swear that no one will know of your purpose here."

Dreamer looked away. Her servo twitched, and her arm suddenly transformed into a knife like apparatus. She smiled sarcastically. "Shall we slit each other's lines and swear to take our secret to rust?" The knife vanished and was replaced with the delicate digits that had rethreaded his wings. "I was not raised Praxian, Starscream. I was raised Neutral. The oaths of Energon do not matter. Only Fate."

Starscream frowned. "But it matters to me, Dreamer. And I will fulfil the debt."

Suddenly she was there, inches from his face. "No! Do not make promises when you've no clue what's happening! I did not put all this effort into healing you just so you could go and hurt yourself again. Understand?"

Starscream's spark raced. She was there, so close he could feel the heat of metal and hear intakes of air. "You must heal. Then you must find the Autobots. They will take you in."

"Dreamer-" Protested the seeker.

"Be silent. Please." She said. Then she walked away.

* * *

Pulsar grinned as he typed into the system, breaking down Soundwave's barriers carefully. The Hunter knew Soundwave would keep _her_ under his supposedly omnipresent gaze, and of course hide it from Megatron in a file so encrypted only one such as the Anti-Guide could hack it. Pulsar found what he was looking for in a matter of minutes, mocking Soundwave cruelly under his breath. The file came up, showing a red beacon and a gold one. Pulsar didn't care about the red one. It was the gold one. The Guide. She was here!

The human was the weak link, and he was guarded by that inferior creature of Soundwave's, the techno organic. If the Guide and the Guardian were so concerned, he'd attack the squishy after he offlined the damned femme. Pulsar put his sickle claws into the computer port, downloading the coordinates. He then deleted the file, and slashed the console.

"Thank you, Guardian. She'll die nice and slow, no fear." Pulsar laughed and left, all the information he needed gleaned from the _Nemesis_.

"Hey babe, I'm heading to the surface." He said over his comm. "Found the little glitch."

"Have fun, Pulsar." Came the reply. "Just call me if something happens."

"Of course, Lock." Said Pulsar. "I'll even let you help eviscerate her."

Lockdown chuckled darkly. "That's my Pulsar. Always so considerate."

* * *

**Lockdown will be more TF: Animated in character, I think, and he does have an important part to play later on. So, a shorter chapter, but like I mentioned before I have some other ideas I'm playing with. I'm also outlining the basics of the story, and part two as well. Appearances, plot points, that sort of thing. So there is going to be a lull in updates, with that and school. So my apologies in advance, and I promise to post again soon. Leave a review, a critique, or a question, and I will get back to you ASAP. **

**-Sincerely, Nevra.**


	23. Chapter 23-History

**Welcome back. Diablo is now more accepted on the base, but he and Arcee are not best buddies at all, in the slightest. In fact, Arcee was told something by Diablo that she doesn't like, but it bothers her non the less. Let us see.**

* * *

Arcee shouldn't let the words of a mech like Diablo bother her. And it wasn't her place to question her Prime's past. But she couldn't help thinking about it. She'd worked with mechs trained by Jazz, heard tales of the legendary mech. And Prowl was legendary in his own right, not just for his genius, but also his no nonsense demeanor. Briefly, Arcee had encountered Sideswipe, and heard the many stories of Prowl's quiet temper. Oh, he was by no means timid. His was a kind of cold anger that was not the rage of most mechs. It was like a sleeping volcano; silent, but no less dangerous.

Never once, though, had she heard that the two black and whites had had a sparkling.

And somehow, Optimus was connected to the sparkling's disappearance.

Arcee watched the children, Bee, Bulk and Diablo as a monster roared on the television.

"Yeah! Kill that kaiju!" Screamed Miko. "One, two, wham!"

"This is silly." Mumbled Diablo. He still had both optics riveted to the screen, though. "Remind me, what are the tin cans called again?"

"Jaegers." Said Jack. "It means hunter in German."

"Huh." Said the horned Kaonian. A scream erupted, and Bumblebee bleeped rapidly.

**"Holy Slagging frag! Did you see that!"**

"Bee!" Chided Raf. "Language."

Bumblebee apologized, only for Bulk to curse quite colorfully as a kaiju suddenly began to fly.

"Bulkhead!" Said Jack and Rafael together.

Diablo grinned a bit, his fangs flashing in the light. His optics strayed towards the navy blue femme, and his grin faded. His gaze reverted quickly to the screen, wings twitching.

Arcee turned away, and walked down the hall. She paused outside a door. Ratchet's.

She paused her servo in mid air, wincing. Ratchet was Optimus' closest confidant. If she wanted answers without the haze of amnesia, Ratchet could give them.

The operative word being 'could'.

As she brought it down to knock, the grouchy medic's voice came over the intercom. "If you dare to knock on that door, youngling, I will smack you sillier."

The door slid open. Arcee peered in, and squinted. The only lighting was the desk lights, bright circles of light over old datapads and heaps of junk and trash. Ratchet, as neat as he was at the surgical table, was a slob behind closed doors.

"Well, come in. Just watch out for that box of spare optical lenses." Grumbled the ambulance. He muttered something, and Arcee finally saw him hiding behind a car's stripped frame.

"What do you want, Arcee?"

Arcee had already decided on a more aggressive approach. "Why weren't we told about Jazz and Prowl's sparkling?"

Ratchet straightened abruptly. "Who-" Then his brows raised in realisation. "Oh. Diablo."

"Yes."

Ratchet sighed. "We made sure there was no record of the child, in case she could be used against her creators by the Decepticons."

"But, they found out anyways."

"No." Said Ratchet. He looked pained. "In the early days, there were a few of us who would gather now and then to talk and relax. Optimus, his mate Elita-One, their field generals Ironhide and Chromia, Jazz and Prowl, and myself." He picked up a holo generator and turned it on. It showed a group of smiling Autobots. A pale blue femme, slightly crazy looking, leaning against a powerful looking black mech, an Ioconian grounder with one cannon transformed and an equally insane grin. Next to them were two black and white mechs; the taller a visored Polyhexian with a mischievous grin, the smaller a Praxian who did not look used to smiling. The Polyhexian had his arm tightly around the Praxian's waist, and that grin seemed not only directed at the picture taker, but towards his mate. Then there was Ratchet in all his scowling glory. And then there was Optimus, grave and young, smiling at a pink femme who looked every bit a leader. Regal, intelligent, beautiful. She was smiling at Optimus, and one thing Arcee noticed was that Elita had an elaborate crest on her helm, distinctive and unforgettable.

"We used to go to a cave near Praxus." Continued the medic. "It was there that Jazz announced he was sparked. We were so excited, for him and Prowl. Our Prowl made for a surprisingly anxious sire, let me tell you. When the kid was born, they brought her as often as they could, and little Dreamer became attached to Elita. Even tamed down Chromia a bit, and the rest of us were putty in her little servos." He suddenly stopped. Arcee hadn't realised she'd tensed up until she relaxed. "What happened, Ratchet?"

"We were discovered. We were fools to even think we'd be safe anywheres. They grabbed Dreamer. A vehicon tried to escape with her, but Elita killed him. Then a spidery mech came. He had these claws, sickles, and Elita didn't stand a chance. She was ripped open. Soundwave was there too. He was the one who took our little femme away. Prowl was injured, and Chromia nearly joined Elita. Prowl became worse after that, and Jazz never really recovered. And Optimus." Ratchet sighed. "He always took loss so hard. Too compassionate. And when Elita was torn from him, it was like we lost him as well."

"Why didn't we learn of this?" Demanded Arcee. "And what happened to the child?"

"Jazz had kept Dreamseek off the books to protect her. A ransom demand was made, but never fulfilled. Jazz found out that the child had vanished. He never told Prowl, but he suspected that Dreamseek had been brainwashed into the Decepticon ranks. Frankly, though, it was harder on Jazz, since he was the carrier."

Arcee shivered. "Why would Diablo bring that up?"

Ratchet was silent. Then he said softly. "He seems to know some truths we are finding hard to accept. Pit. I know some truths."

"What do you mean, Ratchet?"

"I suspect that Dreamseek may not be as lost as we thought. In fact, she may be Diablo's so called 'sister'."

Arcee gulped. "Oh."

* * *

Starscream whipped through the skies, engines wailing into the wind. The seeker's spark was singing, his wings sending data to his CPU like lightning. He circled around the area of the camp, almost wishing Dreamer would notice him. He looped up, then down.

Starscream had his wings.

Dreamer stood and watched the enthusiastic seeker play, feeling a twinge of sadness. He'd be leaving soon. And the femme could be alone again.

She bowed her finned head, and began to imagine the pool. But something stopped her.

Dreamer whirled, arms transforming into knives. A glowing nimbus grew around her optics and the gem in her coronet.

"Show yourself!" She snarled.

There was silence. A rustling of leaves. A pedestep. Then four green lights appeared, staring at the grey femme, narrowed in the manner of a predator.

"Hello, Guide."

Dreamer felt faint. "Pulsar."

"The one and only, my lovely." The spidery mech emerged into her line of vision, his needle like denta bared. Dreamer stared for a second. "You were dead."

"So were you, sweet spark." He approached her, claws glinting.

Dreamer growled, long dormant battle protocols screaming at her, and she charged him. "You should not have come, Hunter!"

Pulsar grinned. "Couldn't resist." Then he thrust his claws towards Dreamer with a savage hiss.

The scream Starscream heard couldn't have been audible from this height and speed. But it was there, in his mind. Dreamer, calling for Diablo.

"Diablo! It's Pulsar! He's back."

Starscream's spark plummeted. Pulsar.

He headed for camp, for Dreamer.

The femme's voice came again. "No. Starscream, go to the Autobots!"

"Not likely." Muttered the seeker. He saw Dreamer dancing with the insane mech he'd only seen a few times.

Dreamer was bleeding energon from her torso. The glow suddenly summoned unwelcome memories. Skyfire. Stardancer. His empty house.

Not again. Never again. Dreamer. No, wait. _Dreamseek._ She was not going to be a victim of mechs who were looking for him!

The jet pointed at Pulsar. Then gunned his engine.

Dreamseek slashed at Pulsar, her mind seeing it as though she wasn't there. It was like she wasn't there.

Until the harrier jet screamed down towards the two combatants.

"No." She gasped.

Pulsar turned, and gaped at the sight of the silver flier. Starscream was aiming for the Anti-Guide's spark, speeding towards the former Decepticon.

* * *

**Pulsar has found Dreamseek! Oh slag. What do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave a review.**


	24. Chapter 24- Unlikely Heroics

**Welcome back. Last chapter, we left off on a cliffhanger. **

* * *

Dreamer had seen it. She'd seen it all but did not believe it.

Starscream, swooping down to attack Pulsar.

Pulsar swiping at her sensitive doorwings, ripping into the armour and protoform.

The silver seeker clashing into Pulsar, transforming, risking those sickle claws. Raking the four eyed mech's faceplates.

Energon spurting out onto the ground.

And then the voice of Diablo ringing in her processor in tandem with Starscream's.

"Dreamseek!"

Starscream hissed violently, his faceplates inches from Pulsar's.

"Frag you, you bastard! You didn't need to hurt her!"

"Oh yes I did!" Laughed Pulsar. Energon flew from his mouth, splattering Starscream's armour, and his claws dug into the weak, still healing torso armour on the flier's abdomen.

"If you were after me, you should not have attacked the femme!" Starscream lashed again, pushing Pulsar away and onlining his weapons.

"What makes you think it was you I was hunting?" Pulsar didn't seemed phased as he continued. "You're officially dead, and good riddance. If you'd stayed, the war would have ended without Prime and bucket head offlining each other."

Starscream's optics widened. "You were after Dreamer."

"You're smarter than you look." Said Pulsar. He lunged, ripping into Starscream's bad arm. Energon and coolant gushed, and Starscream cried out. Pulsar began to circle. "But seeing as you are alive, thanks to this lovely little Guide, you must be important to the line of Fate. And therefore, I must kill you."

Starscream felt a chill in his spark. Not only was this mech crazy. Something else was wrong with him, on a deeper level, an aura of darkness the seeker had encountered before.

Like Unicron himself.

Pulsar pounced, to finish the seeker off. But the roar of jets more powerful than any human vehicle stopped him. Pulsar snarled like a cornered animal. He stopped, and looked disdainfully looked down at the weakened seeker.

"This is not over, Starscream." He spat. Then he vanished, gone like dust. The silver seeker stared in shock, at the spot where his foe had been, his ruined arm and the congealing energon on it. The pieces of grey, lavender and mint armour on the ground.

Starscream stumbled over to the still femme.

"Dreamseek!" He gasped. She stirred a bit when he shook her. The engines were closer now.

"Star-starscream." She whispered. The femme closed her optics. "I see you remember me now."

It was true. He realised Dreamer had put up blocks over certain parts of his mind. He remembered the file that had been built upon her capture; Diablo's claim he was her brother, and the Decepticons had stolen her.

"Yes." He said softly. Status updates kept appearing on his HUD, warning about how close he was to going into stasis.

The engine stopped overhead. A mech landed behind the floundering seeker. Starscream heard the shifting whir of transformation, pedesteps approaching.

A clawed servo moved the fading Starscream back from Dreamer.

"Don't leave him." She said.

"No worries, sister." Said the mech. In Starscream's pain addled processor, he connected that voice to the terrifying horned monster called Diablo. The last thing he heard was the snapped out. "Arcee. I'm in need of medical assistance and some backup, ASAP."

Relieved that Dreamer would be okay, the seeker closed his optics.

Then Starscream was gone.

* * *

**So, Pulsar has struck, but he wants nothing to do with big brother Daiblo. And Starscream has been heroic? What's gotten into him? What do you think? Yay? Nay? Leave a review. **


	25. Chapter 25- Memories

**Here's the latest chapter, taking place after Starscream and Dreamseek run into Pulsar. Neither seeker nor Praxian escaped scot free. Let us return to our story.  
**

* * *

Arcee and Bulkhead stared at the mech on the table. Life support pumped into the still silver frame,the sound chilling in the otherwise silent hanger.

Another table was inhabited by a femme, rather pretty, but her dooorwings were shredded, and her armour dull. Arcee was curious. What was a femme doing with a mech like Starscream?

Starscream, the coward. Arcee hated him. But the two wheeler had seen him protecting the femme through feed from Diablo's optics, fighting the creepy blue and grey mech. It had been surprising to say the least. Speaking of Diablo; the mech hadn't left the strange femme's side since she'd been brought to base. Being a Praxian, and having such damage to one's doorwings, well. Arcee had fought alongside the few Praxian's who had joined the Autobot's, and seen what damage could be wrought upon the sensitive appendages. Bee was a Praxian/Ioconian youngling, his doorwings yet to mature but still sensitive. Delicate. Which is why the femme was in stasis from the pain.

Arcee looked up at Bulk. "Did he tell us anything about these two?"

"Diablo?" The bruiser snorted. "He might tell Ratchet when he comes back."

Ratchet had gone on a field trip with Optimus to check out a strange new energy signature shortly after relating the story to the blue femme. When Starscream and the femme had been brought in, it had been Diablo who had put Screamer on life support, and who had shooed Bumblebee off.

Maybe shooed is too gentle a term. Diablo chased the youngling out onto patrol with one sword in hand and fangs bared after a few minutes of stubbornness on the muscle car's part. Arcee had not been there, which was probably a good thing for all parties involved.

"I can hear you two." Said Diablo, his voice sounding normal but registering false with Arcee.

"Oh. So you know our question, then." Said Arcee.

"'Cee." Said Bulkhead. "Just leave him alone."

Arcee paused. Diablo did look miserable right now. The way he was hovering made Arcee realise something.

"Primus." She swore, with newfound pity and remembrance."That's your sister."

Diablo's optics closed. "Don't make me chase you out, too." He said in a tired tone. His rough voice was softer now. Bulkhead grabbed Arcee's shoulder. "C'mon, 'Cee. Let's go find Bee."

"Yeah." Arcee said. Her optics lingered a moment longer on the two. They couldn't be real siblings. They must have met late in the war, teamed up, like herself and Bumblebee. It pained her to admit it, but she felt that perhaps the red mech was not so bad, to protect this femme, even if he may be hiding certain truths.

The two wheeler and bruiser were half way down the hallway when the groundbridge activated. Diablo must have opened it for Ratchet and Optimus. The voices were heard, raised voices. Diablo and Ratchet must be arguing.

Then there was silence, punctuated with a resounding crash. Bulk and Arcee raced back, and saw Optimus lifting an unconscious Ratchet's helm from the floor, an indifferent Diablo still beside the femme's table, and the femme herself staring with some surprise around the room with blue and gold optics.

"What happened?" Asked Arcee.

Optimus wasn't any help. He looked a few minutes away from glitching himself. Diablo stayed near the grey femme, optics narrowed dangerously.

"What happened, Diablo!" Snapped the fiery motorcycle. She and Bulkhead moved closer to the red Kaonian, who looked ready to bolt.

"Pardon me." Said a voice, musical in it's cadence. "I believe it may have been my fault."

"Enough, Dreamer." Commanded Diablo. "Let me handle this."  
"Which I'm sure you'll do with your usual finesse, brother." Said the femme. "Stand down. These are not marks. They are friends."

Diablo growled. Arcee, meanwhile, had frozen. She'd heard that name already tonight. "Dreamer." She whispered.

"Hello, Arcee." Said the grey femme. Her voice was soothing, lulling the aggression. "You'll have to pardon the good doctor. He was under the assumption I was dead for nearly two hundred centuries."

"Dreamseek." Said Arcee, her voice barely a whisper. The sparkling of Jazz and Prowl. Ratchet had been right.

"The one and only." Said Dreamseek, her smile wan.

"Lie down, Dreamer." Said Diablo. "Your doorwings are a mess."

"Psh." Dreamseek scoffed. "You've done worse to yourself."

"I'm not you." The red mech turned and helped her to lie down. The femme chuckled. "Thank Primus." She said cheekily.

Optimus finally got Ratchet up with the help of Bulkhead. The Blue and red mech looked at Dreamseek with a haunted gaze.

"Dreamseek." He said. Whatever he wanted to say next froze in his voice box.

"How I've grown?" Said the Praxian. She closed her optics. "Don't worry about me, Optimus Prime. Worry about the seeker. When he wakes up here, he will panic."

"Your doorwings." Said Bulkhead. "What do we do with them."  
Dreamseek opened one optic and shot the bruiser a grin. "You'll see."

The present members of team Prime (Mentally and physically) shared glances. Optimus took charge, picking up Ratchet himself and telling Arcee to join Bumblebee. Bulkhead was told to go do a sweep of the children's neighbourhood's, leaving the Nova Rider, Semi, and Ambulance with the two patient's.

"Diablo." Said Optimus. "You have explaining to do."

The red mech grumbled, unhappy and unafraid of showing it.  
"Dreamer told me that should this ever happen, that I should tell you only this." Here Diablo winced. "She's here because of Megatron's experiments with Death and the awakening of Unicron. Any little details are hers to tell."

"You don't seem happy about this." Optimus observed.

"It's part of a cult amongst some neutrals." Explained Diablo, the disdain in his tone deep and well rooted. "It's based around Fate and the afterlife."

"I did hear about something like that." Said the Autobot leader. "How did they convince her to join?"

"Dreamseek was born with powers. She's psychic, to a certain extent. They thought she fit into their stories of the Guide of the Dead, because she can sense sparks being snuffed." Diablo's wings twitched. "I tried to protect her from that nonsense, but I still had to earn credits. Occasionally, I'd have to go into Decepticon space, and I was paranoid that they'd find her and recapture her. So I left her with the Neutral colony on Haltuuta."

"Why did you have her in the first place?"

Diablo chuckled. "A mech we call Guardian helped me rescue her from the 'Cons. I grew kind of attached to the little scraplet, demanding as she was."

Optimus found himself smiling, remembering how serious the young femme had been, before turning around and joining her carrier in his errands of mischief. The smile faded. "Why didn't she seem concerned about her creators?"

"You're joking!" Scoffed the red flier. "Sometimes I was steps away from taking her back to them. Growing up without creators can do things to a sparkling's mind." Diablo sighed. "I was the one thing keeping her from the frontlines, though. And then Dreamseek got inside her sire's processor, and Primus only knows what happened after that. Or why she did it. But after that she seemed way more relaxed."

"You should not have kept her from them, Diablo."

The red Kaionian bristled. "Don't speak to me as though I'm one of your soldiers, Prime. I'm here because of her. Not because of your petty war."  
"It isn't petty to us." The Prime told him. "We are trying to protect this world and other worlds from the Decepticons hunger for life."

"Keep telling yourself that, Optimus." Said Diablo mockingly. "We'll both delusion ourselves together."

The Prime was uncertain how to reply to this. He and Diablo were silent, in that hanger with the two mechs and the femme. A leader and a mech without an insignia. Two so different, and both wary of the other.

Finally, Optimus stood up and checked on Ratchet, leaving Diablo to hover over Dreamseek, his servo resting beside the shredded panels of the femme's doorwings.

* * *

_Starscream floated in the void, his optics half shuttered in the darkness._

_Sky…_

_He could sense the shuttle's presence, gentle and loving and familiar. He found himself standing outside a door, the door to his and Sky's dwelling. He punched in the code, and smiled._

"_Skyfire! Stardancer!" He called into the dwelling._

"_In here, Screamer!" Came the replying Call. "We have company!"_

_A small white and crimson seekerlet ran towards the silver mech. "Papa!"_

'_Hey, Star." Said Starscream. He lifted his son up, and the little one laughed. Sire and son walked into the living area. "Who's visiting?"_

"_A grounder." Said Stardancer. In a conspiratorial whisper, he added. "She's kinda pretty."  
"Is she?" Starscream whispered back. _

_He smiled radiantly, only for it to fade as he saw Skyfire speaking to a pearl grey Praxian femme. A familiar femme._

"_Hello, Screamer." Said Skyfire. He got up and hugged his mate tightly before catching the smaller fliers lips in a kiss._

"_Sky." Whispered Starscream. "Company."_

"_Since when have you cared about company?" Pouted the shuttle playfully. He did pull away just a bit.  
"Anyways, this is Dreamseek. She's from Iocon." Said Skyfire._

"_A pleasure." Said Starscream, perhaps a little stiffly. Dreamseek smiled, her odd gold ring optics shining brightly. _

"_Ah, but the pleasure is all mine." She said. She held out her servo cordially. Starscream took it, and shook it gently._

"_You have a lovely family, Doctor." Dreamseek said. "And your sparkling, he's delightful." _

"_Why, thank you." Starscream felt strange when she touched him, like something was off. Either with her, or himself._

_The adults talked all evening. It turned out Dreamseek was a wing specialist, thinking of starting a practice in Vos. She was enthralled by the stories the two fliers had to tell of other planets, of stars and gas giants, narrow escapes from pulsars and black holes, flying near the clouded nebulae where stars were born. Encountering races of varying intelligence. Organics, techno organisms, bipedal, quadrapedal, fliers and grounders. _

_Finally it neared time to eat. Skyfire, ever polite, invited the grounder femme to stay for dinner. After a bit of polite beating around the bush, Dreamseek accepted. Starscream offered to prepare the rations, and Stardancer went to help set up seating with Dreamseek and his carrier. _

_Starscream went into the kitchen, and carefully measured out the Energon, programming the dispenser for the different individuals. As he sat back to wait, someone knocked on the wall behind him._

_"Not now, Star." The silver seeker said. "If this thing starts malfunctioning again-"_

_"Sorry to bother you Starscream." Said the femme's voice, crisply. "But I can't let you get further invested in this delusion."_

_Starscream turned. "I beg your pardon?"_

_The femme was leaning between the dining area and the kitchen. She wasn't smiling. "However you might want this, Starscream, it isn't real."_

_"What are you talking about?" Demanded the seeker. "Are you mad?"_

_"I fear that I am not. In fact, I'm damned serious." She turned her body, revealing torn dooorwings. Her optics were sad, her posture neutral. "You're dying, Starscream." She told him._

_"What." He choked. Starscream felt fine, mostly. But something was nagging his spark, and he let his guard down._

_Suddenly, something began to force memories on him. A mech with cruel optics, telling him that Starscream would never escape. His trine mates fighting at his side. Falling. Sparks being snuffed. Explosions and screams, energon flowing freely. A jump ahead to an organic planet, the grey mech's return, the spacebridge explosion, failure after failure. Faces recurring. The grey mech was everywhere, a hateful being. A warmongering murderer. Cruel and unforgiving. Starscream awoke with a gasp, for the last memory he saw was the femme's face, closed optics and energon spattered features. _

_"What are you!" He gasped. _

_"I speak for those without voices. And you cannot join the Allspark yet. We need you." The femme walked nearer. "Wake up."_

_"What about my family. Skyfire... Star."_

_"Your mate has already served his purpose in life, Starscream." She told him gently. "And your son will be fine. If you won't come back for me, do it for him."_

_Starscream met her gaze. He knew he owed Fate a debt, though why that mattered suddenly he would later question. As he accepted it wasn't his time, the walls of his dwelling fell away._

_Dreamseek smiled. Then she pointed him towards a hoop of light , and he swam to it. Through the void._

_Starscream would live again._

* * *

**Hooray! New chapter! Dreamseek has saved Screamer, again. What a damaged mech. What do you think? Leave a review and let me know.  
**


	26. Chapter 26- Wake Up

**Ooooo. Anyone else excited about Halloween? Seriously, I am running around cackling right now. Anywho, Starscream and Dreamseek were brought into the Autobot base. This, naturally, makes certain people nervous. **

* * *

Arcee came into the hanger later that evening, Bumblebee at her side. It was still quiet, but Ratchet was up and about now.

"Hey, Ratchet." Said The blue femme. "How are you feeling?"

Ratchet glowered from his position at the computer screen. An expression that said 'frag you' in Ratchet land.

"Did you think that having a Decepticon and a supposedly dead femme brought onto our base wasn't worth telling your superior officers about?" He snapped.

"**Diablo-"** Bumblebee started, only to stop suddenly as Ratchet whirled.

"Not another word, youngling!" Snapped the medic. "If it involves Diablo, I have no desire to hear it."

Bee and Arcee exchanged looks. So Arcee said; "How are the patients doing?"

Ratchet was tense, obviously not in a good mood. But he answered the question. "Starscream is stable, and his arm has been reattached. But Dreamseek may be a problem."

**"Her doorwings." **Guessed Bumblebee.

"Correct." Said Ratchet, with a kind of emotion rarely heard in his voice. Uncertainty. "In my years, I dealt with wings so few times, and always with some form of specialist. I don't know if I can fix her."

Arcee, a femme with smaller versions of the infamous panels, felt a chill. "Perhaps you could download the information from Dreamseek's processor with Diablo's HPH. She seems to know how to repair wings, judging by the scarring on his wings."

"You don't understand, Arcee. I won't be able to rewire certain parts because she is missing entire chunks of armour and protoform." Said Ratchet. "We'd need an untainted protoform to clone donor parts."

The Autobots looked towards Ratchet's little corner, where the still pearl grey form lay. You couldn't see the horrific damage from this angle.

"How's Diablo handling this?" The two-wheeler asked. Primus only knows how the strange mech would handle his 'sister' being crippled.

Ratchet raised a brow and pointed to the med bay. "He's not hovering over my patient. As long as he isn't breaking stuff, I don't give slag what's wrong."

Arcee promptly headed towards the quarters. "Knowing that mech, he probably is breaking stuff."

Starscream was slagging tired of being knocked out and reading that annoying chirpy script.

Energon levels blah blah this limb has fallen off get the fragging Pit out of my vision you glitch!

When he finally opened his optics, the first thing he saw was rock. Dull, reddy orange rock. Then he saw the tubes coming out of his body, and the seeker swore fluently. That sentiment only increased when he saw a familiar green bulk.

"Autobots!" He squeaked. Yes, squeaked. It was not one of his prouder moments.

"Look who's awake." Rumbled the wrecker. "Hello, Screamer."

Starscream went into cringe mode, and composed his voice enough to say; "Where have you brought me?"

"Where do you think?" Said the bruiser. What was his name? Bulkhelm? Bighead? Bulkhead! That was it.

"The Autobot base. But why?"

"Diablo brought you." Said another mech. The medic, Hatchet or Ratchet.

"The Kaonian." The seeker grumbled. "So, I'm a prisoner?"

The two Autobots didn't look certain. Starscream wasn't sure whether to groan or laugh. So he ended up doing both, which resulted in a startling noise that caused the two Autobots to look at him in surprise.

That's when a new concern overtook Starscream's thoughts.

"There was a femme. Dreamseek. Is she alright?"

"She's over there." Muttered the medic. He had other things to do than indulge a cowardly Decepticon, who couldn't decide what insignia to wear.

Starscream looked over at Dreamseek, wondering if that had been her in his mind. If he'd really been nearing the Well.

Diablo's door was shut.

Big surprise, Arcee thought. She lifted her servo to knock. Once, twice.

No response.

So Arcee touched the intercom. "Diablo, you had better not be trashing that room again."

Sweet Primus, she sounded like Miko's host parents.

There was no reply from inside the room. No noise. No voice. Nothing.

Again, Arcee inputted the emergency code. The doors opened, and Arcee looked inside. Diablo was nowhere to be seen.

Arcee was suddenly hit with a realization. Diablo was probably sparring in the chambers. Of course. Arcee sighed and went to the reinforced room. Best to make sure he wasn't wrecking anything, or anyone.

The canister was smooth and blue in colour, with no visible openings or latches and a strange rune stamped in the middle. Ratchet could feel the energy vibrating within. It was an aura, a literal halo that simultaneously made you want to run, and to lie down and sleep forever. The medic had never heard of a relic like this, and Optimus had said it hadn't been in any of the libraries or other places where such things would be kept.

So, what was it?

Suddenly, Dreamseek's melodic tones drifted across the room, accompanied by the harsher voice of Starscream.

Ratchet cranked up his audials to listen.

"-cannot tell them about me, Starscream. Fate only knows how much my brother has already given them."

"But you're an Autobot." The seeker was saying. "What could they do to you?"

"Stop us." Said Dreamseek simply.

"Why would you be afraid of them stopping you?"

There was a long silence. Then Dreamseek said softly. "Because it is not what the normal ones like to accept. It is beyond what any know."  
Starscream chuckled. There was a clank. "Femme!" Yelped the seeker.

"Don't laugh." Said the femme. "I'm serious."

"Alright, Dreamer." Said Starscream, amused. "I won't say I believe you, but I won't laugh."

"Frag you." Said Dreamseek, in a most impolite yet gentle manner.

"Femme!" Now the tones were shocked, and Ratchet heard a body shift around.

"Oh, go to sleep, seeker." Said the femme. There was a lull in conversation, and Ratchet nearly lost interest, when Starscream said rather awkwardly; "Dreamer. I-uh." He sighed, unable to finish.

"You're welcome, Starscream." Said the gentle femme. He didn't say anything else. And that silence was broken only by gentle humming, a strange melodic tune. If Ratchet had seen what the smile that flited across the femme's lips. It was the song called Bones. And Starscream was humming it with her.

* * *

**So, I have most of this story plotted now. It will follow certain things in the TV series, though I won't say what yet. Let me know what you think in the reviews please! Luv ya'll.**


	27. Chapter 27- Message

**I gotta ask. Do you think Starscream is out of character? I'm looking at his chapters, and he doesn't seem 100% right. Oh well. Here we go again. Shall we see what curve ball Fate is going to throw at our heroes?**

* * *

The_ air was still, the trees cold skeletons. The cave wasn't far. I was almost there. That's when it happened. When he caught me._

"_Hello, Kitty." He purred._

_Claws dug into my protoform. Agony went down my spinal struts. But I didn't cry out._

"_Aw,what's the matter? Cat got your glossa?"_

"_Go- frag- a Turbo fox!" Came the rusty reply._

_There was a rage filled shake. Armour tore. And then I was slammed to the ground. The mechs face appeared in my vision, needled fangs glinting in the light._

"_If you don't die, tell the Guide I'm coming for her, the Requilery, and her Allies."_

_I stared up at him as he walked away. My vision blurred and he was gone._

_...Dreamer. Father. I'm sorry…._

* * *

Jack awoke with a gasp, in his bed, in his house. The pillow was wet with sweat, and his spine felt ghost pain. The dream. It hadn't been meant for him,, had it. But that mech had been the one who had attacked him. And he felt like it had not been his memories and thoughts. Jack grabbed his cell phone and dialed Arcee's number, hesitating before hitting the call button.

Was this worth bothering her? But, he felt like that hadn't been a dream. It had been a message. Someone needed help.

He called.

"Jack?" Arcee sounded surprised. "It's three in the morning. Shouldn't you be recharging?"

"Arcee, you're going to think I'm crazy, but I think I just received a message from a Cybertronian."

"What kind of message?"

"A mental one." He told her hesitantly. Instinctively, he seemed to know.

Silence.

Then Arcee said; "What did you see."

Jack hesitantly related the story to the femme, becoming more confident as he continued. But he didn't mention the final part. The plead for forgiveness had not been meant for him, certainly hadn't been meant for Arcee.

Arcee listened on her end, her optics glued to the mech who was fighting dummies in the sparring room. Heads rolled onto the ground, metal and fabric semblances of life, perfectly executed. Arcee noticed that Diablo had a kind of brutal grace she'd seen in gladiators like the Twins, Megatron, or Soundwave. To fight with swords was unusual for a winged flier, but he actually seemed better at this style then many she'd met.

"Jack." Said Arcee. "Just wait until the morning, and I'll come get you. You'll be okay. I'm sure that it's just a leftover from the attack."

"Okay, Arcee." Jack said, but his tone sounded skeptical.

The phone went dead, and Arcee sighed. Then she opened the door to the sparring room, and Diablo paused. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Just making sure you weren't breaking something important." The femme said. She looked at a featureless dummy's head, and kicked it towards the mech.

"Well, I'm not." He said. Diablo approached his recent victim and pushed the body over.

"Dreamseek will be alright, Diablo." Arcee said. The mech chuckled humorlessly.

"What do you care, babe?"

"Why not just be happy someone does?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Who would that be?" He snapped.

"Me."

"Slag you do." He walked up to her, towering over the femme. Arcee glared at him.

"Do you mind repeating that, gladiator?" She hissed.

Diablo leaned into her personal space, face inches from hers. "Yes." He growled.

Arcee felt inches from pouncing and beating this arrogant glitch to the ground. Her sensory wings twitched aggressively, and her optics narrowed.

"You are possibly the biggest aft I have ever met." She said, resisting the urge to attack a guest.

"Why thank you." Diablo said through clenched denta, his grin/grimace wide. The horned mech looked just as ready to attack her.

They stood like that, rather stupidly they'd later admit, though not to one another, until Bulkhead wandered in for his five AM exercises.

The wrecker broke the stare down, but promptly took one look at the situation and vanished in a fashion remarkably similar to that of the Sumatran Rhinoceros. Fast and a little ungainly.

Arcee shot Diablo one more glare, then went after her friend.

Diablo shrugged and went back to killing dummies. But he couldn't help but admire the fiery little femme. There weren't many with her spark, especially in this ruined age.

* * *

Steve walked into Soundwave's quarters that morning to update the communications officer on the search for the relics. What the Vehicon saw shocked him.

Soundwave was covered in energon, cradling a limp form that was barely visible through the precious liquid, organic matter and mud covering it's frame.

Laserbeak was perched on a monitor, keening softly. She stopped when she noticed Steve standing there in the door.

"Soundwave…" Steve was by his friends side in seconds. The silence in the quiet mech was one that was full of grief, and Steve could feel it. Soundwave must have lost his focus, and now could imprint emotions into the sparks of any nearby, could hear everything unchecked. Steve shook the taller mech quickly.

"Soundwave!"

Suddenly the body stirred a bit. Yellow optics opened up to stare at the vehicon. A tail unfurled and curled around Soundwave's arm, and a soft churr was heard.

"Ravage." Said Steve, amazed to see this femme again. He'd thought she was dead. Everyone had.

**:**She's dying.: Said Soundwave. He looked up at Steve, and carefully lifted his grown sparkling up. :We cannot take her to Knockout.:

"So what do you propose?" Asked Steve. "Take her to the Autobots?"

:No.: Said Soundwave :Not the Autobots. Contact the Guide. She can help.:

"You sure?"

:Yes.:

Steve looked down at the techno-organic. She was staring at him with wide, yellow moon eyes.

She spoke, in a fragmented combination of Cybertronian and English. "Human Prime. Dreamseek. In-danger."

"Don't worry Ravage." Steve told her. "You'll be okay, kid."

"Dreamseek. Pulsar knows."

Soundwave looked abruptly at his offspring. :What do you mean, Ravage?:

"Pulsar knows. Dreamseek is- hurt." The panther's voice suddenly cut to static, and her optics rolled. Claws unsheathed and she writhed, blades snapping on her tail. "Father! Help, help me!"

:Her energon's poisoned!: Said Soundwave, his mental voice getting frantic. Steve looked at him, and suddenly it occurred to him that he could help.

"'Wave, spacebridge me down. And give me that Autobot distress beacon."

:They can't know about her, Steve!: Soundwave insisted.

"It's them, or Knockout. Who would be more charitable?" Steve demanded. He hated doing this to his old friend, but what choice did he have?

Ravage cut off a moan, her fit done and replaced by limpness. Soundwave looked at his daughter. Already, he'd lost so many. Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat. Not Ravage. Not now.

:But they will see you are not an Autobot.:

"Not if you let me use that Mask." Said Steve. It had been a project started after the snuffing of Makeshift that Megatron had ordered the creation of the Mask, a key that could implement a partial transformation on a cybertronian body, enough to disguise a mech or femme. However, it could have dangerous side-effects if used often or for long periods.

:Steve. I think if Megatron knew what you really were, he'd have to promote you in Starscream's place.: Said Soundwave, having read Steve's entire plan.

Steve chuckled and took the limp Ravage gently from Soundwave's hands. "You couldn't pay me enough, Soundwave."

Soundwave went and grabbed the beacon and the Mask. :Don't use it too much.: Came the warning. The spymaster then touched the head of his creation, and looked at his friend.

:Good luck, old friend.:

Steve nodded, and stepped into the azure vortex, praying that whatever ruled this universe would be kind, just once more, to a Vehicon called S73V3.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuh! Steve is back! What a nice friend, risking his spark for Soundwave's kid. And Ravage is officially introduced. Yay!**

**Thank you _Freddie4153, _for the 'Awwwww'.**


	28. Chapter 28- Steve in disguise

**This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Yay! Here's the next chapter to read while you gorge on goodies. I'm already hyper. :)  
**

* * *

Optimus Prime was avoiding Ratchet's alcove like the plague. Dreamseek was there. And she seemed to bring back even more of those painful fragmented memories.

So he focused on the strange relic, a canister with a strange rune, blue as energon crystals. No opening. No insignia. And the rune, it was Cybertronian, but older than the Primes. Older than anything he'd ever seen before.

As he turned it over carefully, Ratchet suddenly spoke up from his position by the monitor.

"Optimus, we have an Autobot distress beacon on the monitor."

"Where?" Asked the Prime, carefully putting the relic down.

"Texas." Said Ratchet. "It's a fairly old signal. I suggest proceeding with caution."

Arcee and Bulkhead walked into the hanger. "We getting some action?" Asked the wrecker.

"We've picked up a distress beacon."

Bulkhead looked slightly disappointed.

Arcee, however, looked eager to leave. "Any idea who it is?"

"No." Said Ratchet.

"Alright." Said the femme. She would be happy to leave.

* * *

Steve cradled Ravage carefully, under the Texan sun, the canyon walls echoing with his pedesteps. He looked different now. Still purple, but now with silver, and the mask had changed to a half face, blue like his biolights. His frame had also shifted around a bit, making it look a bit gaunter and smooth, and his shoulders had strange curving armour that made them look bigger than they were. He still had the shoulder panels.

He also walked with a limp, which had actually been caused by Ravage's tail blades.

"You haven't changed much, small one." He whispered. She purred, and winked an optic. "Steve's different." Chuckled the techno-organic. Steve smiled.

"I suppose I am. But I can't use Steve. It's non-Cybertronian, really."

"Dreamer suggested." Ravage said knowingly.

"You are psychic!" He gasped mockingly. "I need a name." He told her, hoping to distract her.

Ravage, sick as she was, suddenly swiveled her audials. "Killstrike."

"More a seeker designation."

"Coldclaw."

"Better. Maybe combine the two."

"No."

"Fine then, kitty. What else have you got?"

"Quasar."

"Too much like Pulsar."

Ravage sighed. Then she said "Shadow."

Steve chuckled. "That works, Ravage."

She sniffed in fashion that said 'of course it did.' Then she had another attack. Steve shifted her around, just as he caught sight of a flash of blue. Someone was watching.

"It's alright, Small One." He whispered, narrowly avoiding a lashing paw. Ravage keened softly, and her tail lashed about like a snake.

"I can see you!" Steve called, voice echoing across the stone walls.

There was no answer, but Steve almost had to smile. He knew the Prime's team was nearby, and watching.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!"

He activated his blaster, pointing it down, and holding the panther in the crook of his arm.

"Look, I need help!" Said Steve. "Who the Pit's out there?"

The first Autobot to appear was the femme, followed by the wrecker, and lastly, Optimus Prime himself. Apparently, Steve wasn't a threat.

"Optimus Prime." Said Steve, glad that Vehicons didn't speak enough to be recognised.

"Yes. And who might you be?" Asked the Prime.

"That's not important. What is is that my companion needs medical attention, and soon."

"What's your designation?" Asked Arcee.

"I'm Shadow. This is Techa. We ran into some 'Cons, and she got hurt. Please, do you have a medic or something?" Steve looked desperately at them, praying to whatever that this would work. Grateful the Mask hid his insignia.

The Autobots looked at the purple mech, and the limp form In his arms. Suddenly, Optimus was peering down at the weak, dirty being. Two moon eyes opened up and looked at him, and the Prime spoke to her. "Techa." He said. She blinked in acknowledgement, not daring to speak. The Prime looked at Steve. "May I take her, Shadow?"

Steve was hesitant. "No offense, sir, but I need to take her to a doctor."

:He knows who I am, Stevie.: Said Ravage's thoughts. :He won't hurt me.:

Steve was uncomfortable around the Prime. But the insignia on his shoulder was an Autobot's, and he knew that Optimus wasn't as the propaganda said. Ravage looked up at the visored mech, and then weakly whispered; "Let go."

Steve nodded and placed the Panther in the semi's arms. Then a spacebridge appeared, and Optimus rumbled. "Arcee, back to base."

"But Optimus!" Protested the femme, only to be silenced by a look from Optimus. Arcee scowled at the vehicon in disguise, then left. Bulkhead went to sit down to ponder why he kept having to stalemate his and Diablo's matches, as Ratchet stepped out.

Optimus looked at the purple mech. "How did you meet Techa?" He asked quietly.

"On a Malchatta spice moon. She helped get me out of trouble with the local Decepticon sympathizers." It wasn't a lie, really. He had met a femme there named Techa, and that gang had been sympathetic to the Cause.

Optimus didn't look like he believed the frontliner's story. But neither said anything as Ratchet approached.

The medic took one look at the techno-organic in Optimus's arms and nearly had a spark attack. Ravage! The one who had helped Megatron torture Bumblebee. Who had nearly killed Ironhide. The creature that had committed some of the most horrific killings outside Megatron's inner circle. But Optimus seemed quite calm, and the techno-organic panther was rather pathetic looking.

She probably was not a happy cat.

The two yellow moon optics watched the medic as Optimus and the strange mech stood up.

"Commanding Medical Officer Ratchet!" Said the small, dark colored mech. He wore a worn and chipped Autobot insignia on his shoulder panels, and a visor over his optics.

"Who's this?" Snapped Ratchet.

"Autobot Frontliner Shadow, and ally Techa." Said the visored mech.  
The medic took one look at Ravage, and nearly gasped. "What happened?"

He asked, kneeling beside Optimus and examining the deep, ugly wounds.

"She went off to get some organic fuel." Said Shadow. Little did the two Autobot's know that the patient was helping with the story. The dark mech continued. "It usually takes a bit, so I wasn't concerned. But she just didn't come back. I found her near an energon mine yesterday, ripped up. I didn't know what to do, and the 'Cons might come back. We left. I'd heard there were Autobots here, but I'd never seen any."

Shadow watched as Ratchet did what he could, until the CMO growled. "Poison. We need to get her to base."

As much as Ratchet hated it, he could not allow this being to die. He had to bring her to base.

Optimus nodded, but Shadow balked. "Look, I can't get back into this war."

"You do not have to." Said Optimus. "But we can help Techa. We won't force you into doing something you don't want, Shadow."

The dark mech looked at the techno-organic. She smirked.

"Alright." Said Steve. For Soundwave. For Dreamseek. And with that the vehicon in disguise followed his master's arch enemy into the groundbridge. Into the enemy base.

* * *

**Hooray for 'Shadow' and 'Techa'! ****I won't be able to update for a bit, so I publish this early.  
**

**Thanks to Spacelady2012 for her feedback last chapter. I love feedback. It's the bestest thing ever, you know? **

**Love ya'll!**


	29. Chapter 29- Charity

**So, I've decided that By Fate and Energon Bound will be updated on Wednesdays, barring any unforeseen stuff. So here you go.**

* * *

"Dreamseek."_ Said Prowl. "How many times must I tell you not to climb on the shelves?"_

_The sparkling shrugged, her face just as serious as her sire's. But really, she was definitely her carrier's femme. Jazz's optics, energy, mischievous nature, and even her size. Though she tended to add her own flair to everything. Pretty much the only thing Prowl saw in her that even loosely resembled himself was her frame and her scowl. _

_The femmeling looked up at her stern faced Daddy. "I just wanted to reach the datapads."_

_"Dreamer, you know I don't like you reading such material." Prowl said gently. _

_The sparkling pouted. In human terms she was about five, but had a rather advanced intellect even for a young Cybertronian. Dreamer loved reading ancient religious texts, about rare Cybertronian powers, even history, forming surprising opinions. And sometimes disturbingly adult ones at that._

_"I want to read about Worldweaver and The Fatalists." She sighed._

_This again. Prowl nearly rolled his optics. Suddenly Dreamer's optics lit up, and Prowl froze._

_"I will not be happy if you go any farther, Jazz." The former enforcer said, but not without amusement._

_The visored Polyhexian groaned, frozen in his exaggerated sneaky pose. "No fair, Prowler. Yah used th' kid."_

_Prowl smirked and turned to his mate. "Yes, I did. And I would appreciate if you told me you wanted a hug, instead of sneaking up on me."_

_Jazz smiled, and suddenly kissed Prowl deeply. When he withdrew, he said. "That'd take all the fun out."_

_Dreamseek grinned behind her creators backs. She picked up a fallen datapad, and left the room to the two spark mates. _

_Elita would want to hear all about the history of The Solarians, since it was an all femme religion._

Dreamseek and Diablo were alone at last. The Autobot's were all otherwise engaged. Starscream was sleeping. The children were at school. At last.

Dreamseek smiled at her brother. "I supposed you and the Autobots would have some issues, but no one's dead. Did someone kidnap my Diablo and replace him with a pretender?"

"Very funny." Grumbled Diablo. "I'd scold you for not telling me about Pulsar being here, but I'd say you learned your lesson."

The grey femme bowed her helm, her shredded doorwings dipping. "I'm not apologising."

"You never do." The red mech sighed. He put his servo on her shoulder. "Dreamer, do you have any idea how unhappy it made me to find out that Unicron's own disciples are on this planet from an organic sparkling?"

"Megatron has upset the cycle of life and death. He reawoke Unicron, and the Chaos bringer called the Duo to him."

"Dreamseek. You are crazy."

"I smacked Starscream for thinking that." Said the Praxian, crossing her arms.

"You smack me! Should I be surprised?"

Dreamseek smiled. But it was sad, and tired. Diablo's wings shifted against a table behind him, knocking something to the ground.

"Are we going to worry about that?" Asked Dreamer.

"Nope." Said Diablo. There was silence.

"I know about my wings, Diablo." She said at last. "I read Ratchet's mind. Stop avoiding the subject."

Diablo sighed. "Dreamer."

She cocked her head, and frowned. "Yes?"

"Stop hiding things. Then I'll do the same."

"Okay." She said.

Diablo did not believe her.

Ratchet stepped onto the bridge, watching the Prime and his burden with one optic, and the one called Shadow with another.

Ratchet was hurried. He shooed Dreamer and Diablo away, prepared his tools, snapped some instruction to Optimus. Then the little Techa, or Ravage, or whatever she was, lay on the table.

But her focus until she's knocked out were the two Neutrals.

Steve nearly had an attack when he saw Dreamer's dooorwings, ripped as they were. He signaled the femme quickly,, then walked over.

"Dreamseek." He said in halting Praxian.

"Steve?" Said Dreamer. "Is that you? And Ravage?"

Diablo's brows went up sharply. In a little more fluent Vosnian, he said; "Your vehicon friend?"

Dreamseek stared at the dark mech, optics wide. "What happened to you?"

"Me? What happened to you?" He demanded. Then he realised. "Rav said you were in danger. That Pulsar-"

"Stop. What happened to her?" Asked Diablo. "What happened to Ravage?"

"What do you think?"

Diablo's optics narrowed. "Pulsar."

He said it in English, low enough no one but his companions heard it. Steve nodded, still half watching the medic. He didn't notice Arcee staring at the group, at Diablo protectively hovering, giving the strange femme room while still close enough to protect her. Or Optimus watching the young femme, processor full of questions. Suddenly, Dreamer whirled around to Diablo, her face full of fury. Rapid fire Praxian, a combination of Upper and Lower class, was shot at the horned flier in a strained tone. Optimus guiltily heard every shouted word.

"You will not! Diablo I swear if you even think of going after him, I will rip off your wings and shred them to pieces! I'll-"

Diablo interrupted her. "He ripped your wings. He hurt your best friend! He's looking for the Requilery! Everything we protect will be ruined." His voice dropped, only for Shadow to begin speaking, too quietly to be heard.

Suddenly, Ravage woke up, keening, tail blades unsheathing. Ratchet jolted back, tools in servo when she pounced off the table, bolted past the Autobots, Neutrals and Decepticon in disguise, and ran down the hall to escape the base.

"Catch her!" Said Ratchet, cursing Optimus' charity even as Shadow raced down the hallway after the panther. They zipped past Bumblebee, who stared in terror after the panther before fleeing to Optimus, hoping to warn his leader about the terrifying techno-organic.

But it was gone, both of them. Optimus looked sharply at Diablo, who looked conflicted, but had moved to block the door

Dreamseek said nothing. Instead she looked at the Autobots. Arcee was transformed. Bulk had his wrecking ball out, and Bumblebee was confusedly pointing his blaster at the massive Kaonian.

"Diablo." Said Optimus quietly. "Get out of the way."

"Sorry, Prime." Said Diablo. "I can't let you chase Ravage and Steve."

"Ravage?" Said the younger bots, who had joined around the reign of Soundwave's eldest symbiote, when she was a tale to frighten new recruits.

"Steve?" Said Ratchet, perplexed.

Dreamseek nodded to her brother and she closed her optics. Processors blanked. Memories blurred. And Dreamseek gasped, collapsing.

"You okay, Dreamer?" Asked Diablo, helping her up.

"I just wiped five Autobot processors of nearly two hours worth of memories." The femme snapped. She got to her pedes and marched out of the base. "When they wake up, you know nothing."

"Are you joking?" Diablo asked, exasperated. "We just talked about this!"

Dreamseek transformed down into a Cybertronian ground vehicle, zipping out. Diablo cursed fluently, and looked at the unconscious Autobots. His gaze lingered on each of them, Arcee especially. Pulsar might come here. Might hurt these mechs and femme because they were associated with himself and Dreamseek. But very soon, Pulsar wouldn't hurt anyone. Not again.

The red Kaonian moved the Autobots out of sight, just in case that human came, when Arcee stirred, arm slipping vulnerablely onto the ground.

Diablo fled the silo before she awoke fully, but not before she saw him almost absently place her arm over her chassis, claws retracted and lingering a moment longer than necessary. Then Diablo was gone.

* * *

**Duh duh duh! What do you t****hink? Leave a review, please.  
**

**I have a poll up on my profile about what you look for in a fanfiction story. I thought it would be interesting to see what grabs your interest. Check it out if you want.**


	30. Chapter 30- The Human Prime

**See, this is what happens when I make plans! I'm a day late because the internet crashed! The horror!  
**

**Anyways, let us see what Fate's throwing at our friends the Autobots.**

* * *

Steve raced, his alt mode screaming after the injured panther. It hurt. His entire frame hurt, originated in the port beneath his spark where the chip called Mask fed data into his wiring, twisting his frame.

Complications from long term usage, Soundwave had said .

As the vehicon's body rejected the chip, parts whirred in protest, and he couldn't move. He found himself flying apart, and lying on the ground. Shadow was gone, Steve the vehicon on the ground, alone in the Nevada desert. His T-cog wasn't functional.

He groaned, shuddering, tanks threatening to purge.

Stupid. Careless. Steve gasped and struggled up. Perhaps he couldn't transform, but he would get his old friend's child back to safety. This was his fault.

So Steve pulled the Mask out, putting it into a compartment. Then he began to struggle after the young femme.

Ravage could feel the human's unease. A grey and blue bike with a mysterious rider had seemed to be following him all day. And Ravage had a suspicion as to who it was.

She knew why _He _wanted the human.

He couldn't get Jack Darby.

:_Rav!: _Said Dreamseek. _:Stop!:_

_**:The human Prime is the key!: **_said Ravage. _**:He can help find the Requilery. Pulsar knows!:**_

_:Jack Darby? The one you were watching?:_

_**:Yes. He's in danger!:**_

Dreamseek suddenly turned towards Jasper. _:Get his attention. I'm coming.:_

She had found out that Jack had touched the Matrix of Leadership from odd thoughts around the base. Dreamer knew that if Pulsar used the residual energy within the human to find the Requilery, that would open up gate ways and Unicron could gain his full strength. The world would be ended, and with all those lives being snuffed at once would give Unicron power to destroy not only Primus, but everything else as well. The dead would rise and swell their ranks with those meant to live. And Fate would shatter like glass.

Dreamseek would have none of that.

Starscream awoke, and immediately noticed Dreamseek was gone. The grey femme was gone.

The surge of concern he felt was laced with guilt. This affection was not right. She was not Skyfire. She was a grounder, a psychic, secret loving Autobot spawn. But he owed her, right?

But Starscream was a liar. A capable one, who was especially good at lying to himself. Why else had he remained with Megatron, long after Sky and Stardancer's murders? And he knew deep down that he felt something for the femme.

Which is why he got up off the berth, ignoring the Autobots strewn in the corner. That's when Arcee pounced.

Starscream tumbled unceremoniously onto the ground, grunting and whirling to claw the femme across the chassis. Arcee glared and snarled.

"Murderer! Where's the Praxian?"

"How the slag should I know?" Demanded the seeker. Arcee paused. "Where is she, Starscream?"

"I don't know! If anyone did something to her, it was you Autobots!"

Arcee stared at the silver flier, knowing him to have killed Cliffjumper. A traitor and coward. But suddenly, she stopped. Something told her to trust him. He wasn't lying.

Arcee stopped. "What happened then?"

The seeker was just as puzzled. "I don't know."

That's when Arcee's comm. rang. She answered it rather tersely.

"Yes."

"Arcee, I need you to come pick me up." Jack said.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a bike following me. It keeps showing up, and I can't see the rider's face."

Arcee looked at Starscream, optics widening. "Jack. Get inside. I'll be right there."

But the line went dead.

Jack was walking next to Miko, his eyes scanning the street.

"Geez, you're paranoid, Jack." Said the hyperactive girl. "Nothing's there."

Jack just shook his head. "I know what I saw, Miko."

"What evs." Said Miko. She grabbed his sleeve. "Chill, Kay?"

But Jack had seen something just then. A streak of black.

And there she was. Cat. Kitty. A small furry thing. Alive.

"Dude. Isn't that your cat?"

Yellow eyes blinked. A voice in Jack's head said; _**:Come with me.:**_

"Cat?" Said Jack. Was he crazy?

_**:Come on. Pulsar can't find you. My friend will keep you safe.:**_

"Friend? What friend?"

Miko looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

_**:Come on!:**_

Jack sprinted after her, a curious Miko at his heels. "Jack? What's happening?"

Suddenly, a strange, grey vehicle with shredded doors appeared, streaked lavender, mint and teal. A female voice rang out. "You three. In. Now!"

"Holy mother of-" Began Miko, only for Jack to silence. They hopped in, and the vehicle sped off.

"Who are you?" Asked Miko.

"I'm Dreamseek, Diablo's sister." Said the femme. "I'm here to protect the Human Prime."

"Prime? Wait. Me?" Said Jack, realization in his voice. "You mean me?"

Dreamseek chuckled. "So you say."

The cat sat between the humans, purring. "That's my colleague, Ravage."

"Whoa. Your cat knows aliens!" Squealed Miko. Ravage winced.

"She is an alien, actually." Said Dreamseek. As she drove, Ravage poked into Jack's brain.

_**:Listen carefully, Jack. I'm a techno-organic, from Cybertron. Dreamseek sent me to watch you, since your fate seemed promising. I had no idea about Pulsar.:**_

She explained everything. As she did, Miko looked at the dashboard.

"What happened to you?"

"I got hurt."

"How?"

"By the mech who attacked Bulkhead and Jack."

"So, you're an Autobot?"

Dreamseek laughed. Miko liked it. It was a gentle laugh, smooth and musical. "I'm Neutral, like my brother. I hear you and your partner are friends with Diablo."

"Yeah. Bulk likes him alright, but I think Arcee likes him more." She glanced over at Jack, sighed and closed her eyes. "So, where you taking us?"

"To the Autobot base. In fact, we're there now."

"Whoa." Said Miko. They were about three miles from the butte.

Dreamseek stopped abruptly. Ravage looked up.

"What's wrong?"

Dreamseek was shaking. "Rav. Is that..."

The cat perked up, and saw the prone shape. In a rusted voice, Ravage croaked out a single mundane word with all the fervor of concern and love a voice could muster.

"Steve!"

She leapt out of Dreamseek's alt mode and raced over to the bulk. The femme drove over and stared at the body, Miko and Jack crawling out to look.

"Scrap." Said Miko.

"That's a Decepticon!" Said Jack.

Dreamseek transformed and knelt. "By the Allspark! Steve, can you hear me?"

"What are you doing?!" Demanded Miko. "That's a Con!"

Ravage shook her head. "Friend. Not like others."

Dreamseek bowed her her head. "Why isn't he responding? It is like he is in limbo."

Ravage hissed. Jack knew from what Ravage had told him many had become unhappy with the War, and were ready to end it. This Steve must have been one of them.

Jack walked over, Miko's protests falling on deaf ears. The Vehicon's visor was dull, his paint chipped. One arm was contorted oddly.

"It was the Mask. It was me." Said Ravage miserably.

"Ravage, don't blame yourself." Said Dreamseek gently. The cat hissed. "Father must know."

"He's on his way." The femme touched a digit to a scarred mess on the cat's back. "You can go home."

Ravage and Jack looked at each other. Ravage shook her head. "I must protect Jack."

Jack only vaguely understood what was happening, but he knew enough that he was not going to let the cat give this up.

"Ravage, do what you have to do. I'll be safe with the Bots."

Yellow eyes brightened a bit. In his mind he could feel his cats thoughts. Confusing conflicts of emotions, but most of all, gratitude.

Dreamseek smiled knowingly. She continued to smile as she coaxed the children away from the still vehicon. Ravage sat next to him, watching them leave. In a small voice, her thought hit the boy's mind.

_**:See you at home!:**_

* * *

**Yay! Dreamseek's met the children, at least Miko and Jack. Hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review, please, and feel free to ask questions!  
**

**Luv ya'll! **

**-Nevra**


	31. Chapter 31- Kaon's Hunger

**So, here's a chapter with three of my favorite character's to write for. Whee!  
**

**Thanks oodles to _Nixiepixiestix _and _Optimusprimegirl213 _for reviewing my story! Love reading them! And for everyone who favorited and followed my story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Soundwave stood over his friends still frame, and felt those pesky emotions well up. Guilt foremost.

Beside Steve, Ravage lay in organic form, optics dark. She wasn't talking, ignoring her carrier, in a mood that she had often been in before he'd sent her to join Dreamseek.

After the seekerling incident...

"Ravage." He said over the bond. "Ravage, time to go."

Soundwave picked up Steve, who groaned slightly. "Soundwave?"

:Yes. It's me, old friend.:

"Ravage. She's alright?"

:Yes.: Thought Soundwave, soothingly. The vehicon nodded, and stilled.

Soundwave looked expectantly at his creation. Ravage stood, and glared at her Carrier.

"Not. Leaving." She ground out.

Soundwave scowled, and tried to grab her, only to jostle Steve. The 'drone's' groan of pain made Ravage go to her father, but the guilt was for Steve's plight. She was still mad. At his secrets, at herself, at him for not giving the help she sought.

For not being Jazz.

Just then, engines roared overhead from the sky. Soundwave and ravage looked up just in time to watch Diablo soaring in.

:Time to go.: Soundwave decided.

"Agreed." Said Ravage.

And they left.

"Pulsar? Where are you?" Diablo Said in a sing song tone. In his voice, it was frightening and grating. "I only want time kill you dead."

The alien ship zoomed around the sky, watching for the little creep. He noticed the Harley around noon, and grinned inwardly. Delightful.

Landing in the desert, Diablo purred and drew both swords. Then the mech roared, sending a battle cry out to the blue and grey creature.

"PULSAR! SHOW YOURSELF!"

At first, Diablo was certain the spidery mech wouldn't appear, and that he'd have to hunt the little scumbag down. But then there was a roar, and a bike zoomed over the desert, transforming into the mech known as Pulsar.

Pulsar grinned and looked at Diablo with his blazing optics. "Hello, Diablo. I was wondering when you'd show up."

Diablo spat, and glared at the creepy being. "Shouldn't have touched her, Four eyes."

"She shouldn't have been alone with that neurotic seeker." Pulsar sneered, unsheathing his claws. "I thought you were her protecter. Instead, I found her. Tell me, will she ever be repaired? Or will she be just another crippled-"

He was cut off by an enraged Diablo, charging horns first at the little demon. Swords slicing at Pulsar's neck cables, the bike narrowly avoiding decapitation by leaning away. Pulsar got his own jab in, sickle claws raking his enemy's armour, adding more scars to the scruffy Kaonian's already scarred paint, and ripping into lines. Diablo brought his left sword down towards his foe's leg, only for it to be caught by the curving claws and slide off. Diablo caught himself, moving away just in time to protect his wings even as he kicked Pulsar in the chassis. The smaller mech went flying, hitting an orange rock with a shriek. Before Pulsar could recover, Diablo raced over and stabbed through Pulsar's shoulder. Plating screeched in protest as metal scraped against metal, and blue energon spurted out onto the grey chest plating of the Anti-Guide. Pulsar hissed, hooking his claws into Diablo's thigh and digging in.

Diablo chuckled, and pushed harder on the one sword while swinging the other. "Really, Pulsar. Without Lockdown around, all you can attack are helpless femmes?"

Pulsar's four optics narrowed, needle denta bared. "You haven't killed me yet."

"No." Said the red mech. "But, oh, you will die, fragger." And he swung his sword at Pulsar's neck.

_The streets were dirty, cold as only Kaon could be. The youngling was alone, and obviously had few street smarts to walk down this street. Especially with a paint job as bright as that and such a distinctive frame, the gladiator noted._

_Two thugs realised this, and walked up to him as easy as though they were asking for directions, not caring who watched. _

"_What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" Asked the purple mech, his voice mockingly seductive._

_The younger mech glared at them, his red optics wary and calculating. "Passing through."_

"_Well," Said the other mech, a green grounder. "Didn't you know there's a toll for passing through this street?"_

_The red youngster looked at the two mech's, his expression unimpressed. "A toll? No, I can't say I knew that. Thanks, friend."_

"_You pay it to us." Said purple, grinning. The youngling widened his optics, feigning surprise. "Is that a fact? What's the toll?"_

"_Credits." Said green. "Or a good fragging."_

_The younger mech's face was neutral, but the gladiator noticed an odd twitch in the youth's left servo. "Is that a fact?"_

"_Yes." Said purple._

"_Well," Said the youngling. "I see."_

"_So which will it be?"_

_The red youngling smirked, and suddenly withdrew something. Purple dropped, a sword through his spark. Green put up a bit more fight, screeching and pouncing at the young upstart before he too died. The youth looked disdainfully at the husks, sword in his subspace again. He looked up at the gladiator, who nodded at the young warrior._

"_Nice and clean." Said the older mech. The youngling shrugged. "It works, I suppose." _

"_What's your name, lad?" Asked the older mech, his helm inclined._

"_Haven't made one yet." Said the youth. "Unlike you."_

_Red optics bent in as much a smile as the gladiator could muster. "Are you going to make a name for yourself?"_

"_Aye, Megatronus." Said the horned mechling. "And when I do, you'll know it."_

_Megatronus nodded, and the youth was gone, alone in the slums of Kaon. A young one to watch, the gunmetal grey mech decided. _

_Then he too left, as the two thugs frames faded to dead grey, more energon to feed Kaon's lust._

* * *

**Ooo, some back story on Diablo! And some angst with Ravage and Soundwave! Whee!**

**Leave a review, please, and let me know what you think. Love ya'll  
**

**-Nevra**


	32. Chapter 32-So you're Diablo's sister

**So, last chapter Diablo went after Pulsar. Before that, Dreamseek met the humans, only Miko and Jack, and got them away before creepy mech could get them. Let us rejoin our heroes.**

* * *

Dreamseek was a tall femme, Miko noticed. Taller than Arcee, and obviously a car like Bee or Bulk. As if the fact she'd turned into one wasn't enough.

Dreamseek folded down, her alien alt modes damaged doors open. "Get in." She told the two humans.

Miko settled in and settled down. Music was playing, some kind of techno music. Daft Punk? Well, it wasn't Slash Monkey, so she wasn't listening. "So, you're Diablo's sister." The girl said to the femme.

"Yes." Dreamseek's voice came from the dash. "You sound surprised."

"Yeah, well, you look nothing like him." Said Miko.

Dreamseek seemed amused. "Are looks the only things that make siblings, Miko?"

The girl looked thoughtful. "I guess not. So how are you related then?"

Dreamseek paused, skipping a song and settling on something Miko did know. Jack was the one to speak. "Like Arcee and Bumblebee, right?"

"Correct, Jack." Said the femme. She slowed down, approaching the butte now.

"So, have you ever killed anyone?" Miko asked. Jack glared at her.

"What!" She demanded. Dreamseek cut them off.

"It's alright, Jackson." The femme said gently. "No, I've never killed anyone. I was never programmed with fully functional battle protocols, so I was best kept away from such situations."

"But you have a weapon. Like a gun or something?" Miko pushed.

"Yes." Said Dreamseek. "Knives."

"Cool." Said Miko. Jack sighed and sat back. The doors opened, and they drove into the silo, Jack deep in thought. As they entered the hanger, Miko saw Ratchet checking over Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Arcee talking about something, Bulkhead leaning against the wall. And-

"Starscream!" Miko and Jack said in unison.

The silver Decepticon looked down at Dreamseek, barely disguised relief in his optics. The femme smiled inwardly. "Go up to the human area, kids."

"Kids!" Protested Miko. Jack hauled her out by her scruff, getting her out of the way. Dreamseek transformed, gracefully standing up and looking up at the other Cybertronians.

"Screamer." She said. "I am glad you're awake for this."

"What is this?" Asked Ratchet. "How did you know of the children? And where is your brother?"

"Diablo's not here?" Dreamseek asked, a little confused. Arcee raised a brow.

"You don't know, huh, Dreamseek?"

"No, I don't." Said the Praxian, her tone anxious.

Optimus walked closer to the grey femme. The semi's face was dark. "Dreamseek. What do you have to tell us? Why have you involved the children?"

The room was quiet. Then Dreamseek said softly. "Have you ever heard of the Fatalists?"

Ratchet huffed. "A group of fanatics who formed in the golden age."

"We could say the same of the warriors of Primus." Retorted Dreamseek. "My point is that I am their Guide of The Dead."

Ratchet and Optimus looked abruptly at the femme. "Impossible." Said Ratchet. Even hearing it a second time did not convince him.

"I can feel sparks passing." Said Dreamseek, as though Ratchet hadn't spoken. "I can sense them, everything, far more vividly than living ones. I can read your mind, spark, emotions. I can manipulate what you feel, what you remember. Your Dreams." Here she looked at Optimus pointedly. "In short, I am like Soundwave. I am a kind of psychic."

"But, how? Jazz and Prowl-" Began the medic. He stopped at the strange look the femme gave him, gold and blue optics bright.

"It emerges under different circumstances depending on who possess it." Dreamseek said slowly. "The first time I felt it is when Elita-one was killed. I felt her spark pass into the Well. I nearly collapsed, but I was caught and taken to the Decepticon base. I met a mech named Guardian, who protected me. He saved me when Pulsar attacked me the first time, eventually taking me to safety on another planet. He taught me about Fatalism, and looked after me. Then, one day, I met a new mech called Diablo. He was to protect me." Dreamseek smiled. "We hated each other at first, but eventually, we discovered that we were meant to meet. We had a kind of spark bond, and a mental bond. Not like being mates, but I think it's similar to a twin bond. The weakening of that bond is why Diablo had that attack. Diablo protected me for years, until we learned an ancient relic from the Fatalist mythology had resurfaced. And Pulsar was after it."

The femme stopped. Jack realised he'd been holding his breath. Starscream was leaning closer to the femme, unintentionally. He realised she was looking at him.

"It's called the Requilery." She continued at last. "If it was to claimed by a messenger of Chaos, like Pulsar, Unicron could rise up. He could shatter Fate. And he needs a key. That key is Jackson."

"Whoa!" Said Jack. "How am I a key?"

"You have residue on you from the matrix of leadership. You're a deviation in fate, a human who touched one of the Cybertronian Relics of Power. The energy in you would be all he needed to open up the Requilery, and then he'd have the power."

Jack gulped. Arcee noted her partners discomfort, and moved over to him. "This is crazy." Said the two wheeler. "Perhaps." Said Dreamseek. "But it's important to listen to even insanity. Fate only knows what truth might be within it."

Arcee, Bulk and Bumblebee looked at the older mechs, and Jack found himself watching Dreamseek and Starscream. The silver flier looked uncertain, then began to talk quietly to the grey femme in a metallic, chirping language.

Dreamseek smiled sadly and looked up, replying softly before looking at the Autobots. "I need you to understand. The human is only safe as long as someone watches him. Pulsar has tried once to kill him. And he will try again, after he has used Jack to find and open the Requilery."

Jack shivered. Optimus looked at the young femme, her expression resigned. She expected them to not believe her story.

The last Prime looked at his soldiers, and they looked at him. They expected a reply. A verdict.

"We will protect Jack from Pulsar. The reputation of this mech is not to be ignored, and there were stories from before he left the Decepticon ranks."

"But Optimus." Said Ratchet. "Pulsar was killed centuries ago."

"So was I, Ratchet." Dreamseek reminded him gently.

The medic stared uncertainly at the femme. He then looked away, muttering. Jack raised his hand.

"Why have we never heard of Dreamseek?"

Arcee glowered. "Because somebots keep secrets."

"Arcee." Said Dreamseek. "My supposed ending was hidden to protect my sire and carrier. Optimus and Ratchet kept it for their sakes, not out of malice."  
Arcee looked at the taller femme. "I don't believe you, Praxian."

Dreamseek's damaged wings flared up aggressively. Starscream moved closer to her. "Dreamer." He said nervously.

The grey Cybertronian's optics narrowed, but she didn't move. "I'm fine, Starscream."

Bulkhead looked carefully at the two, the awkward, hostile looking seeker and the frowning Dreamseek.

It was then that rockets began to sound in the tunnel, and then a thud. The Autobots, Neutral, Decepticon and humans looked up towards the tunnel. Diablo stomped into the hanger, energon dripping down his leg, abdomen, and left wings, and his armour scratched and dented. The red Kaonian looked around the room, gaze resting on each being present, then sighing, and leaning against his swords.

"Did I miss the party?" He asked, his expression bewildered.

Dreamseek glared at him. "Where were you, you idiot! I'm trying to explain everything by myself, again!"

Diablo grimaced. "I just tried to offline Pulsar for you. You're welcome."

Ratchet took one look at the flier, and gestured to Bulkhead. "Grab him."

The wrecker and the warrior exchanged glances. Diablo glared at Bulkhead. "Don't even think about it, wrecker."

He then hobbled past everyone, wings held pridefully, attempting not to look weak. As he passed by Starscream, he paused.

"Seeker." He said threateningly. "Back away from my sister."

Starscream realised how close he was to Dreamseek. The grey femme shot an amused look at the silver mech, then affectionately whacked her brother in the helm with the flat of her servo. "Come on." She said gently. "Let Ratchet help."

The red mech shook his helm. "No."

"Did that sound like a request?" Dreamseek asked. Diablo looked at her, sighed and looked at the medic.

"Let him help, Diablo." She said.

The red mech snorted. "I'll be in my room." Then he left.

Dreamseek sighed and held her helm. Then she looked apologetically to Ratchet, and went after her brother.

The Autobots stood there for a minute. Bumblebee looked at Optimus. **"What just happened?"**

Optimus decided now he was due for a processor ache again. It had been a while. "I am not certain." The Prime admitted. Arcee sighed and diverted her attention to Starscream.

"So now that we have our Neutrals back, what are we doing with Screamer?" She asked her fellows.

"Didn't you hear, Arcee?" Starscream said, his tone chafing. "I am dead to the Decepticon cause."

"Why should we believe that?" Asked Bulkhead, aggressively.

"Frankly, I could not care less." Said the former Air-commander. "I am aligned with no one, now."

"You're Megatron's bitch, dude!" Said Miko. Jack and Arcee glared at her. Miko shrugged. "What?" She asked.

Starscream glowered. "Impertinent meat-bag." He growled. "I am no longer Megatron's anything. He does not deserve my loyalty."

The seeker turned away and walked to the medical alcove. Suddenly, Dreamseek appeared. "Starscream!"

"What, femme?" The silver mech, eager to get away from the critical optics boring into his armour.

"I need you to come with me."

"Why do you need him?" Asked Rachet.

The femme looked her surrogate uncle. "I need to talk to him. I'll make sure Diablo behaves." She assured him.

Starscream growled. "He has no control over me, Dreamer. I'm not an Autobot."

"No, but you are in his base." The femme said quietly.

Starscream seemed to soften just a bit. "Fine." He said.

Ratchet nodded. "Bulkhead. You're on guard duty."

The wrecker nodded. Dreamseek and Starscream walked away, down the hall together. Optimus frowned, wondering about the two. There was still much to learn about her. And he still did not want to know the truth.

Optimus Prime walked over to Ratchet to arrange shifts for the week.

Miko looked at Jack. "Dude. This is so weird."

"You think it's weird?" Said Jack. "I'm the target of an alien cult. And it might be true. That's weird."

Miko chuckled. "As weird as Ravage?"

"No." He admitted. "Not as weird as that." He then went to sit down. God. He needed a nap.

* * *

**Sorry about the cursing. It just seemed like something Miko would say to Screamer. And speaking of, Starscream is not going to like what Dreamseek's planning for him. -_laughs evilly-_**

**So, what do you think? Leave a review with your questions and comments.**

**Luv ya'll!**

**-Nevra.**


	33. Chapter 33- Plotting with Dreamer

**Happy 12 and final month of 2014. I dunno about you, but it has flown by for me. Oh well.**

**So, last chapter, Diablo returned from a fight with Pulsar. We on't know what happened exactly, because Dreamseek summoned him and Starscream to a meeting. Let's see what's going on, shall we?**

* * *

Diablo grimaced as Dreamer patched his wings, but it was more over the presence of Starscream then any actual pain.

"Why's he here, Dreamseek?" The irritable mech growled. His sister didn't pause.

"Diablo, meet our secret weapon." She said. Starscream looked incredulously at the femme at the same time Diablo did.

"What?" Starscream said dully.

"I second that query." Diablo said drily.

"Oh, Relax you two." Said Dreamer. "It's not him. Just who he knows."

"Who do I know?" The seeker asked.

"Diablo, do you remember that young seeker we met?" Dreamseek asked.

"The one with the inexplicable admiration for Screamy and his trine?"

"Stormchase." Said Dreamseek. "Who I have recently learned was taken after his sire joined the Decepticons. Regardless, Stormchase is wavering in his loyalty, and could release Starscream's trinemates Thundercracker and Skywarp from stasis. With this power, Starscream could stand a chance against Megatron."

Diablo sighed. "Dreamseek..."

"What?"

"Could you go plot elsewhere. I need to take something to insure he didn't poison me."

Dreamseek smirked. "He didn't."

Starscream looked at her. "Who is Stormchase?"

"A scientist and field medic." She pulled a holodisk out and snapped it on, revealing a sleek young seeker with blood red optics, a crest on his helm, and long claws. He was purple and black, with silver on his wings and a grey face. And it was that face that Starscream stared at.

"Primus." He breathed. "Impossible."

"What's wrong?" Dreamseek asked in an odd tone.

Starscream shook his helm. "It's nothing. He just reminds me of someone."

Dreamer looked oddly at the seeker, her 'mask' on. Starscream didn't notice. "You want me to look into this."

"I want to help end this war, and as long as Megatron is in the way, I cannot do that."

"And you think I'd be a better leader." Said the seeker arrogantly.

"More like the lesser of two evils." Diablo chimed in, causing Starscream and Dreamer to glare at the exact same time. The Kaonian chuckled.

Dreamseek sighed. "Diablo. I love you dearly, brother, but you _must _learn not to vocalise the first thing you think sounds witty."

Diablo shrugged and returned to his wounds. Starscream watched with some amusement as Dreamseek continued. "Megatron will be brought down, and it is your debt payment to help, Starscream."

"What happens if it works, Dreamseek?" Asked the seeker.

"Oh, you haven't a clue, my little friend." Diablo said, his tone that of someone who knew something, and was not going to share it. "Do you have any idea how scary this femme is?"

"That's enough, Diablo." Dreamseek warned, shredded dooorwings up in agitation.

"We have here the product of the unpredictable spymaster and one of the greatest living tacticians,-"

"Diablo..."

"Who is psychic to boot,-"

"So help me Primus, brother, I will change your vocaliser to sound like that stupid singing rat Alvin."

"And was raised around me. How scary can a femme be, you ask? Well,-"

"_Diablo!" _ Dreamer's voice rang out, commanding and furious. The mech in question didn't look cowed.

He grinned to Starscream, and the silver seeker couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive.

"I rest my case." He chortled and lay back on the berth, ignoring the glaring Dreamseek.

Oh slag, thought Starscream. I'm on a base full of Autobots, Dreamseek's brother _and_ Arcee are both gunning for me, and now I'm at the center of a plot to usurp Megatron. Which is isn't _so_ bad...

It had been only a simple scouting mission, he thought mournfully.

* * *

Ravage looked at herself in the monitors screen, frame protesting against the transformation. A relatively normal face looked back at her, black markings around yellow optics. She turned away, knowing this was no time for vanity. The techno-organic turned to the table where Steve lay, recovering from the damage. The purple femme smiled at her friend, her vocaliser better already.

"How do you feel?" She asked him gently.

He groaned a bit. "Like I decided to fight Ultra Magnus and Ironhide. At once. Alone."

Ravage chuckled at her old friend. "You are feeling better, at least."

"So are you." Steve said. "Your spine's better?"

"Yeah. The medic got all the poison out in time." She felt like her frame was being stretched and warped even as she spoke. Finally, she could take no more. With a whirr and a clang, Ravage transformed down to her panther form, sighing as she went.

"Haven't done that in years." She grumbled. "I've allowed myself to get weak."

Steve groaned. "Aww, Rav, not this again."

The panther flicked her tail in irritation, but said nothing. Instead, she looked away from him.

"Rav, again, what exactly is wrong with having the perfect frame for spying?"

The femme shifted her paw, claws coming out, her long fangs pointing in the dim light. "The problem? I think you've heard all of them. At least you look like a mech. You can look the others optic to optic and fight shoulder to shoulder. I look more like a turbo rabbit."

Steve grumbled darkly. Ravage got up. "I shall retrieve father." She padded out the door, passing her father's office and signaling him. Out in the hallway, she inhaled deeply. Slowly, Ravage began to shrink, pieces moving and shifting, some vanishing into her special sub-space pocket to aid in weight distribution. Even as she did this, a skin began to grow over her frame, then patches of black fur. Velvet on the bottom of her paws felt strangely natural to the techno organic, and she couldn't resist wriggling her new furry toes a bit. Of course, Ravage could still summon her tail blades in this form, albeit small ones, and she could still see the world as a Cybertronian would. But otherwise, she was a slightly abnormally large pet cat with very yellow eyes.

Her father came out of his office. He never spoke aloud here. Even now that she was back. Only over their parent sparkling bond, which had weakened slightly through distance and the maturity of Ravage.

:I saw Dreamseek.: Said Ravage over the bond. She included an image of the femme's doorwings. Soundwave scooped Ravage up, and she felt the worry on Soundwave's spark. :Pulsar?: Soundwave asked darkly.

"Yeah.: Said Ravage. She knew about her father's hatred of the spidery mech, and she wished he didn't know about the demon creatures presence. Pulsar was not much of a threat to Soundwave, but his lover on the other servo- Lockdown was another story.

:You have a bond with the Autobots' human?: Soundwave asked. :You created the mental tie?:

:Yes.: Said Ravage, pouting. :Aren't you lucky you have a techno-organic sparkling.:

Soundwave said nothing, but she knew that he wanted her to check on Dreamer and Diablo, and keep an eye on the Prime's team. Soundwave set her down on the floor. He fired up a groundbridge, and looked expectantly at the cat.

Ravage looked at the swirling blue vortex, then padded through. She'd go to Jackson's house. But she wanted to see her father, to talk to him again. They had been separated for years, centuries in fact. And now he was here.

But he didn't want her. So Ravage lifted her paws, and trotted through the bridge just as Steve began to call to Soundwave. As she approached the end of the tunnel, Ravage felt a pang of jealousy as she realised that Steve, not Ravage, had been Soundwave's ally and friend for years. That the vehicon would get her father's attention.

Ravage's spark ached again, an annoyance quickly ignored but still there. And there was no Dreamer to help this time.

* * *

**Oh boy. Ravage has daddy issues. And Starscream's getting pulled into a plot to get rid of our Decepticon Warlord that isn't of his making. And who the slag is Stormchase?**

**Leave a review, and let me know what you think. Happy soon to be holidays, ya'll!  
**

**-Nevra**


End file.
